Finding Home
by HannonsPen
Summary: After the chaos of trying to stop the coal co, Hasil and Sally Ann must find a way to survive it all and build a life.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Kayla

_After the shock of seeing Outsiders cancelled and the second shock of the season 2 finale, my brain went into overload. While we cross our fingers on the hope that like many shows before it, it's picked up and dusted off by another network...here's a little something to fill our Tuesday nights with. Enjoy! Comment! Thank you! *I do not own Outsiders or any of their characters. I do own the added characters.*_

Chapter 1 – Meet Kayla

"They're here again, mama! They're here!"

Kayla peeked her head into the kitchen and came around to stand next to her son, "I see 'em Luca." She chuckled, "and hush all that yellin' baby or they'll hear you."

"Sorry mama!" he hollered, jumped down off his chair and took off to find his brother, curls bouncing.

Looking out the kitchen window, she could see her new neighbors getting out of that noisy little blue car that had been coming back and forth for the past week. The curly haired guy and the slim girl with him unloaded boxes, bags and a few pieces of furniture during several trips. Then yesterday, they brought a bed with that quiet black girl that used to work at the gas station. But they didn't stay.

This trip they brought a fourth person with them and he looked a mess. His longish hair shielded his face but watching them get him out of the car, Kayla winced, able to see from his movements that he was hurting.

"Seems those three would be better off just carrying him in, for how slow he's movin'." she muttered under her breath. She watched from the window for a few more seconds at the slow painful progress they were making up the walk to unit #6.

"Yep, looks like I need to bake them a cake." she told herself before turning to finish the lunch dishes.

Kayla called from the kitchen, "It's nap time boys."

"Awww!" was the responding chorus.

Kayla leaned on the doorframe, unsuccessfully trying to suppress her smile. She loved her boys like crazy. Her oldest, Jace, looked just like his daddy – all long and lean, already tall for his age. They shared a straight nose, sharp jaw line and slightly squinting eyes. Even though he was only 6, the cuddly baby fat was already gone – replaced with a now slim frame and straight shoulders. His coloring, he got from her, making his green brown eyes stand out against his tawny skin. In moments like this, just watching him, she was struck by just how handsome he was, especially since she had stopped cutting his hair over the summer. It lay naturally, in layers of copper and sandy brown, thick but not showing waves until the ends. He was solemn as a toddler, curious, always watching – absorbing everything around him easily. Now, young as he was, Jace had an air of maturity about him that people noticed. He was all boy, rough and tumble as they come but had a gentle spirit, thoughtful, slow to anger or frustration.

Now Luca, her baby, was quite a different story. At 4 years old that little boy was sweetness personified, all rainbows and sunshine. He never walked – he skipped, hopped, twirled and danced to his destinations. His sweaty hugs were the highlight of her days. He was blessed with her infectious laugh, the kind of unapologetic lusty cackle that made even the meanest old coot crack a smile. He had his daddy's sun kissed coloring, but beyond that it was Kayla's features that were on display. Her heart shaped face, huge dark brown eyes, long eyelashes. He had her full, pouty bottom lip and boy-oh-boy did he get his mama's dimples. His dark brown hair, a mass of curls just like hers, got him more attention than a little bit, every trip into town.

From the day they brought him home, Jace had been endlessly patient with his little brother. Always trying to hold him and help with him, letting the baby play with his face and hair for long stretches. And now, their brotherly bond was rock solid. Beautiful.

"Mama? " Kayla came out of her thoughts to Jace touching her hand. "Mama, when is daddy comin' home?"

"Well, baby, his job ain't over for 4 more days."

She watched sadness cloud his beautiful face for a moment. Jace and his daddy were extremely close and she knew that him being away was especially hard for their son. He missed him something terrible and marked the calendar everyday, monitoring how many more days until his return, always including him in their bedtime prayers.

"Tell you what, when you get up from your nap – we'll send him another email, how's that?"

Jace's face lit up. "One just from me? Nobody else?"

"Just from you." Kayla drew him into a hug, kissing his forehead then released him with a tap on the butt. "Now, let's do naptime for a bit."

"C'mon Luca, c'mon!" Jace hollered letting out a whoop, racing his brother down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bring Him Home

Chapter 2 – Bring Him Home

Butch closed the bedroom door before starting back down the hall. "Better leave it open." Sally Ann warned, "He'll be wakin' up to a strange place."

Nodding he trotted back and opened the door wide so they could hear him if he woke up from his rest.

Hasil was spent from being moved around so much, first from Ledda's to Butch's and then the drive over to their new place. It was almost 30 minutes outside of Blackburg, a tiny community of one story duplexes surrounded on 2 sides by farmlands and on the third side by the east side of Shay Mountain's base. Originally built for the farm workers, this home site was bought by developers when the children of the original owners began to sell off properties for cash. It was mostly farm workers that still lived there. But some elderly folks had moved in years ago, and when their deaths made room for new renters, a student studying the farmlands or a young family moved in. It was a beautiful area, kept simple but well maintained. With only 12 units, it remained a very peaceful place to live. Not even bothering to advertise its existence, its residents came to it strictly from word of mouth. And that is exactly how Butch found out about them.

He sold his goods regularly to a man who he discovered later was actually using it for his father who was dying of cancer, to help manage his pain. When his father finally passed away, he confided in Butch and in that conversation Butch angled to see if he could refer someone to take the available unit. Originally he wanted the place for Frieda and himself, but then the craziness in town began. And with things as they were between the law enforcement that had been brought in and the Farrells, it wasn't hard to choose protecting his friends. Sally Ann was accepted without as much as a credit check, thanks to Butch putting a generous security deposit down. When he told her about the place, she hugged him so hard; he figured she cracked a rib of his. Embarrassed, he kept a straight face during it all, but not being used to playing the "good guy" Butch couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

He and Frida had been cleaning out the place and moving their stuff over all week, while also taking Sally Ann back and forth to sit with Hasil at Ledda's. Once Ledda's nurse friend, Pauline, thought he was out of the woods, they moved him back to Butch's for the last 2 days before the move. Butch lived closer to Ledda than Sally Ann and they all wanted to make sure they could get help fast if he took a turn for the worse….besides most of their things had been moved to the new place by then. Butch and Frida did the best they could to get it ready. Airing it out completely before a service came in to paint and shampoo the carpet. They'd placed the furniture where they thought it should go, assembling a few new pieces, a TV stand and a short bookcase, as a little surprise for them. It was hard to believe that things were going to be okay and they were finally here. Hasil was healing nicely according to the nurse, even without the blood transfusion that would have sped up his healing considerably. This area would be good for him, surrounded by green instead of concrete and asphalt. _Fresh air and sunshine,_ she had said, _are healers all their own._

Back in Unit 6, Frida had settled in on the couch to unpack the Mexican food they had picked up at the little burrito shack on the road there. Patting the spot next to her for Butch to sit, she glanced up at Sally Ann, who was still standing, looking around at the many boxes and bags. Rubbing her hand over her face in exasperation, she let out a groan and sprawled out on the floor. Noticing her looking so weary, Frida piped up, "Uh-uh! Don't even look at it. I'll come help you with this mess tomorrow."

"'kay." Sally Ann sighed and laid her arm across her eyes. Frida glanced at Butch, worried, urging him with raised eyebrows to say something. "Soooo - What time does he gotta take his meds?"

"In about 2 hours. I guess I gotta wake him. Maybe get him to eat somethin' first. He's so pale. I hate it."

"For real. He looks like a goddamn ghost." Frida winced, hearing herself. "Sorry. Well they said he did lose a lot of blood. But he's strong. Rest and food will help a lot, right? Build him back up?" When Sally Ann didn't respond, Frida went on. "Well, we got those iron tablets Ms. Pauline said to get….I put 'em on the counter with his other medications."

"Thanks." Sally Ann sighed again.

"Look girl, all you got to worry about tonight is feedin' that baby of yours and getting a good long shower." Sitting forward smiling, she continued, "'Sides….I got you all new towels."

Sally Ann uncovered her eyes and looked over at her. Frida tucked her lips in having finally got her attention, making a show of being busy unpacking the food.

"Frida!" Sally Ann rolled onto her side looking around again, this time noticing just how many bags there were. "What all did you buy?!"

"Don't worry," she snickered. "You don't owe us a thang, honey. I used your money…well mostly." She said under her breath, sneaking a glance at Butch. Sally Ann sat up all the way and stared at her. Frida stopped fussing over the food and stared back, arching an eyebrow.

"Well y'all needed some thangs!" she justified looking at Butch, who also looked at her in silence. "Whaaaaat? Y'all needed towels didn't cha?!"

Sally Ann waited.

"And a toaster? Right?"

Silence.

"Okay! Okay! And a microwave and dish towels and a couple mirrors!" she blurted, folding her arms in mock anger. "And that's all I'm gonna say."

Sally Ann's laugh burst out of her after Frida's theatrics. They all cracked up, giving in to the silly gasping laughter, complete with a couple of snorts from Frida, which just made them laugh even harder. Finally releasing a bit of the stress they'd all been under for over a week. Until Sally Ann's teary laughter turned into real tears. Hot burning tears, too late to stop and push back down as she had been doing from the moment she told Hasil he could go back up the mountain. They came uncontrolled, accompanied by a sorrowful moaning that had Frida off the couch and crawling across the floor to her in a panic. Frida sat rubbing her back with tears of compassion streaming down her face for her friend. Sally Ann covered her mouth so her noisy cries couldn't be heard down the hallway, but all that raw pain and fear she was finally letting go of filled the room. They could all feel it.

After a few minutes of listening to her, Butch couldn't remain seated. "Jesus." he muttered, clinching his fists. Frida watched him pace and occasionally wipe his eyes. Crouching down beside her, he tried to comfort her with logic, "Look, Sally Ann, everything's alright now. He's here. He's safe." She began to wind down. "I know you were scared as shit! We all were! But he's here, okay? And we're all gonna take care of him, right? C'mon now." He put a hand on her shoulder as she finally quieted to little shudders and sighs. Pulling herself up to a sitting position, she remained looking down at her hands.

"He almost died." she whispered. "He almost _died_."

"But he didn't. Girl, _he didn't_! And y'all are safe, right here in this new place! And you got a little money saved up from the fightin'…" Frida dipped her head down to force eye contact, "And you got my god baby in there, so far as I can see, we got a whole lot to be smilin' about right now. Come _on_ girl. Y'all are alright."

Slowly Sally Ann let a watery smile emerge, her hand smoothing over her belly. Butch handed her a handful of toilet tissue and Frida helped herself to the stash, blowing her nose loudly. Sally Ann and Butch both chuckled.

"Lord," Sally Ann said, wiping away the evidence of tears, "We gon' wake Hasil."

Frida smiled wide. "Naw, if the smell of that food and my honkin' didn't do it, nothin' will."

Frida leaned over and took Sally Ann's hand, holding it tightly. Looking deep into her eyes she said, "Sally Ann?"

"Yes?"

Frida gave it a long pause then whispered, "Can we eat now?"

This time the laughter was easy.


	3. Chapter 3 - This Is Home

Chapter 3 - This Is Home

"Hey." Sally Ann said softly from the doorway.

"Hey." He said back, rubbing his face, shifting. He grimaced and let out a low groan as his body started to wake up, his injury announcing itself at full volume.

"I was just coming to wake you. You need to eat somethin', so you can take your medicine."

"Ugh." Hasil covered his face with his hand.

"I know," she said, setting his tray down on the makeshift side table, which was just an old TV tray she'd found at a thrift store.

"I don' wan' none a them pills." he growled, "They ain' righ'…makes me feel like I'm underwater or somethin'. I cain't thank or nuthin'!"

"I know babe," Sally Ann sat down on the side of the bed and stroked his hair back from his face. "The antibiotics are important but –"

Hasil frowned, "The anna-wots?"

"Anti. Biotics. That's the pill for keeping away any infection or fever, keeps you from getting worse where the bullet hit you."

Hasil looked thoughtful, "'Kay. That one matters then?"

"Yeah. But let's do one more day of the pain killers. Those are the ones makin' you sleepy, okay? After that you can stop if you want."

"'Kay." He said, his furrowed brow finally relaxing.

"Okay." She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Sniffing, he looked at the tray she had brought, "Whatcha got there?"

"It's chicken soup and your medicine." Hasil wrinkled his brow at the mention of the pills. Sally Ann smirked, amused at this glimpse of Hasil-the-little-boy she was seeing. "It's just one more day, Hasil."

"It's like I cain't feel nuthin'!" he complained, becoming animated. "Everything sounds like it's far away and I cain't stay woke!"

She didn't want him agitated so she spoke softly, "Okay, listen. Your body is healin', Hasil Farrell and you gotta let it. I'm sorry you don't like 'em but the pain pills help you rest and that's what your body needs." Taking his hand, she held it to her lips, planting little kisses while she continued. "You lost a lot of blood and you need to rest to get better. I need you well, okay? _We_ need you well." She watched as his eyes went from her face down to her belly. A small smile touched his lips. When his eyes found hers again, she raised her eyebrows, waiting. He could see her cheeks rise, her smile peeking out from around his hand that she was still holding to her lips.

"Alrigh'. One mo' day." He chuckled, knowing he'd been had. Sally Ann grinned openly in triumph, "Thank you."

Hasil struggled to sit up, while Sally Ann stuffed pillows behind his back and handed him the soup bowl.

"Smells good, Sally Ann. Thank ya."

"Oh! I forgot your water! Be right back."

Hasil started in on the soup, hungrier than he thought he'd be. He was more than half done when she reappeared, bottle of water in one hand and the other hidden behind her back.

"You're doing good," she said glancing in his bowl and placing the bottle on the table.

"It's right good, Sally Ann….Hey wot ya got there? Wot you hidin'?"

"Well," she smiled, "If you eat everything and take your meds – you can have….this!" whipping the small bowl out from behind her back.

"Mmmm…marshmallows. You takin' real good care a me, Sally Ann." She grinned, delighted that she could make him happy. When she sat back down on the side of the bed, he joked " Somebody migh' thank ya loved me or sumthin'."

Her eyes started to fill, "That somebody would be right."

Hasil looked up from his bowl hearing her tone and saw the tears threatening to fall.

"Hey - Hey! Wot's all this?" Putting his bowl down, he cupped her cheek. "No tears now. C'mon… It's been awful fer ya, I know. I's real sorry."

"Awful for me? Hasil you're the one who got shot." He just looked away. Shaking her head, she let a little laugh rise up. Taking his hand, she kissed it. He brushed away a tear that escaped with his thumb. "I'm fine." She sniffed. He raised his eyebrows, dipping his head down to be able to look her in the eye.

"I promise. I'm fine."

"Promise?" he asked, searching her face for confirmation, still not believing.

"Yep. Promise." She said dropping a kiss on his lips. Sally Ann drew in a deep breath and let it out slow. "C'mon, finish up. You need to stay on schedule." He frowned, his eyes questioning. "You need to take your medicine on time." Hasil made a disgusted face.

" 'cause if you don't" she grinned, reaching for the bowl of marshmallows, waving them under his nose, then holding them in front of her face. "I'll just have to eat these all by myself." She peeked over the top of the bowl, crazily batting her eyelashes, eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Give 'em here." He grunted, holding out his hand.

* * *

Once he took the pills, she helped him get to the bathroom and settled him down on the end of the bed.

"I gotta change your bandage, Hasil."

"Alrigh'." He winced in advance, raising up his arms.

Taking off the bandage wrapped around his waist, she peeled back the stuck on bloody compresses on the front and back of his torso. Taking a deep breath herself, she tried not to hear him hiss in pain when she tugged at them. She frowned at the wounds, still puckered and angry looking, surrounded by bruising. Using the cleaning solution they were given, she made sure that no old blood remained to cause infection, applied the ointment to each new clean compress and began to tape them down.

"It's a miracle, ya know." She said shaking her head as she taped down the compress on his back.

"Wot?"

"This." She said coming around to the front, pointing to his exit wound. "Everything. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"Well I's thankful, fer sure." He said, watching her hands work while she taped the second compress down.

"Well, it looks better." She said, concentrating on rewrapping him – not to tight, not too loose. "It's barely bleedin' at all. There. All done."

Hasil groaned as he tried to stand up straight and stretch. Sally Ann jumped to her feet, "Babe?"

"I's alrigh'. Jus' stiff. Feels good to be outta tha bed for a spell.

"Just don't do too much okay?"

"Quit yer frettin'." He tapped her nose. "Ha' bout ya show me this new place a ours. I don' member much from when we got here."

Sally Ann lit up, "Okay! You're gonna love it. I can't believe Butch let us have it. But only for a minute…that pill's gonna kick in soon." Wrapping her arm low around his waist, careful not to touch his injuries, she smiled up at him. "Here. Lean on me."

"Don' mind if I do." He smiled back.

Slow and clumsy they toured their new home. Together.


	4. Chapter 4 - Neighbors

Chapter 4 - Neighbors

"Oh mama, we don't get to eat ANY cake?" Luca asked for the umpteenth time since he'd watched her pour her secret recipe icing all over it this morning.

"Sorry baby – not this one. It's for our neighbors 'cross the way. I'ma go check on 'em today."

"But I wanna see them too!" Luca fussed.

"You have a birthday party today and Caleb would be real sad if you didn't show up."

That got Jace's attention. "Sad like when his kitty died?" his face full of concern.

"Oh no baby, no!" she forgot someone had killed that poor child's favorite pet. "Not as bad as all that…it's just that," Kayla turned to face him, "sometimes we gotta choose keepin' our word, it's being a good person. It's important."

"Okay…Good. Like bringin' the new folks half a cake?" he let a sly grin peek out.

"Ha! No! Good like bringin' the new folks a _WHOLE_ cake." She laughed shaking her head, "Nice try. I'ma tell your daddy about that one, little boy. Now, go on and get Caleb's presents, so we can get going."

"Yes, ma'am!" grinning, Jace saluted and bolted from the kitchen.

* * *

"It's his first party in a while." he said, not really looking at her.

"Yeah Sheriff, I know." Kayla fidgeted. She was never completely comfortable around Sheriff Wade. His start-stop stumbling way of talking, always gave her pause. And he had this way of looking at you and you just knew you'd never know what all he was thinking. He seemed to get along easy enough with her husband, but it unnerved a personality as open as Kayla's.

"Well. Thank you for bringin' the boys.

"Of course. And thank you for including Luca. I know he's younger but he really likes Caleb."

"Yeah. Well. The girls love 'em, so… look at 'em over there." His gaze made her look across the yard, too. "…spoil him rotten." He was quiet for a moment. Still looking across the yard he said, "So Jace's still gone?" She glanced at him and nodded. He huffed rubbing his mustache, "Guess that's a good thing."

"Sheriff, had he been here when all that mess hap-" she started, but Wade cut her off.

"Just glad he wasn't and he can prove it."

"Yeah." She said lowering her eyes.

"He's a good man," Wade said taking in a deep breath, releasing a sigh, "a good man." After a moment he seemed to shake himself from his own thoughts, looking around Kayla at another guest coming through the back gate. "So we'll see you in a couple hours then? We got enough hands here…'tween Ledda and the girls, we're alright." Kayla hesitated. "Go on." Wade flicked his hand toward the gate, turning to another child arriving.

"See you boys! Be good!" she called out before opening the side gate to the street.

* * *

Kayla checked her appearance one more time in the mirror in her doorway, fussing with her ponytail.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Kayla! They're just people!" she scolded her reflection. Truth was they were the youngest people that had moved here in quite a while. The last people anywhere close to her age, moved away over a year ago.

"Just go!" she told her own face and smiled. "What will be, will be." She grabbed the cake, her keys and walked outside down the path to Unit 6.

She could hear movement inside after she knocked. Then the door slowly opened. It was the black girl, her eyes watchful and cautious, studied Kayla's face. "Can I help you?"

"Hey! Um, I'm Kayla – I live 'cross the way there." She said, jerking her head in the direction of her unit. "I just wanted to come say 'Hey neighbor!' and introduce myself." The girl held the door open a little more and smiled, visibly relaxing and releasing the breath she was holding.

"Ah, I'm Sally Ann. It's nice to meet you."

Kayla, realizing that she couldn't reach out and shake her hand, exploded into anxious giggles. "Well, I'd shake your hand but," she stumbled on, "see, I baked y'all a cake and….well….here." she said thrusting it at Sally Ann, thoroughly embarrassed by her lack of grace. She felt the heat on her face and ears, blushing deeply. By then Sally Ann had let her smile widen, taking the cake she started to turn. Looking back over her shoulder she asked, "You wanna come in a minute?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Discovering

Chapter 5 - Discovering

"Babe! I want you to meet somebody." Sally Ann called down the hall before crossing into the kitchen with the cake – leaving Kayla standing in the entryway, unsure if she should follow.

"Hey there." said the form making its way down the hall. Sally Ann came from the kitchen and rushed over to him.

"I'm fine. Jus' fine. Don' ya start yer worryin'." He reassured her, pausing to stand up straight before taking another step.

"Oh! I didn't mean to disturb you—" Kayla started.

"Ain't nuthin' – I gotta get up an' move about."

"Doctor's orders." Sally Ann emphasized, giving him a look.

"Yea' doctor's orders." he mimicked adding, "an' yers too." Amused at the warning look on her face he eased himself carefully onto the couch. Sally Ann hovered, sassing right back, "That's right… _and mine_."

"Yes ma'am." He consented and smiled at her with a wink then looked up at their guest.

Sitting down next to him, Sally Ann started the introductions, "Well Hasil, this is Kayla. She's our neighbor from-?"

"Oh! We're in Unit 4."

"Kayla." Hasil repeated," Okay, Kayla, I'm Hasil. Hasil Ferrell."

Kayla's heart stopped. Her eyes widened just a little before she could stop the reaction. She could see his mouth still moving, smiling, but she didn't hear a thing except the buzzing that started in her ears the second he said 'Farrell'. He stuck out his hand and she shook it, seemingly on autopilot while the rest of her was short circuiting. _Oh my God. OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!_ Then all the sound slammed back into the room and her throat locked up. She could feel Sally Ann's eyes on her. She had to swallow hard before any words would come out.

"Hasil." she repeated, hoping that her smile was still intact. _Breathe, girl. Breathe. Don't stare. Stop staring! Focus on Sally Ann instead, Jesus!_ Turning slightly, she directed the conversation toward Sally Ann.

"Well, it's nice to meet y'all. I uh, brought you a cake." She could feel her heart coming back to a normal pace. "It's a supreme lemon jello cake…kinda my specialty. Oh! I hope you like lemon!" She went on, eyes darting between the two of them, hands in constant motion. "Well, if you don't, I won't be offended one bit," she grinned, dimples on full display, "jus sent it on back – my boys will love ya forever."

Sally Ann smiled at Kayla's free spirited animation, finding herself drawn in by her child-like need to talk with her whole body. Wanting her to stay longer, she pointed at the folding chair to her left, "I'm so sorry! Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"So you have kids?"

"Yep! We got 2 little ones…my husband and me. 6 and 4. They're really good boys. I mean, I know everybody says that about their kids," she rolled her eyes, letting another giggle escape. "But you'll like 'em. Everybody does." She smiled, openly proud. "Y'all got kids?" Sally Ann and Hasil glanced at each other, sharing a look. Hasil seemed to be encouraging her to speak. "Well, I'm pregnant now." She said quietly, unconsciously touching her stomach. A slow smile spread across Hasil's face as he watched her hand stroke across her belly. Kayla's whole face lit up.

"That's wonderful, y'all!"

"Well thank ya, thank ya." Hasil smiled full on and reached for Sally Ann's hand, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. Sally Ann looked over at him and seemed to be caught up in his gaze. It only lasted a few seconds, but Kayla felt like she had seen something beautiful. _God, that's love,_ she thought. Watching them in that moment of intimacy, she felt the wave of longing for her husband to get home. Shaking it off, she popped up out of her chair.

"Welp, my boys are at a lil' party an' I gotta go see about them…but how bout I make y'all dinner tomorrow?" Hasil and Sally Ann shared a look. Sally Ann raised her brows…Hasil raised his…Sally Ann shrugged…Hasil tilted his head to one side. Kayla watched their silent communication, thoroughly entertained.

"What time? Hasil has to get his rest –" Sally Ann began.

"C'mon y'all!" Kayla grinned, clasping her hands together, "Truth is we eat kinda early and with my husband out on this job, I could _reeeally_ do with some adult conversation. Besides," she said, looking around "with all the unpacking you still got, this'll be one meal you don't gotta worry about or clean up after! C'mon, please?"

Sally Ann couldn't help but laugh at that logic. She looked around at the boxes and bags still waiting for her, then back at Hasil. "Sounds good?" she questioned.

"Yea'."

Kayla was delighted. "I promise I'm a good cook. So like 4 o'clock? Is that okay?" Sally Ann nodded yes and started to stand. Kayla waved her back down, turning to leave.

"Okay! Remember it's Unit 4. See you tomorrow!" waggling her fingers in goodbye, she made her exit and closed the door. Outside, Kayla drew in a deep breath, thinking… _Hasil freaking Farrell?!_ _Holy. Crap. Jace why aren't you here for this? I need you HOME!_

* * *

Sally Ann curled up on the couch putting her head on Hasil's shoulder. Looking up at him briefly, she ran her fingers across his newly grown in beard before settling her hand on his chest, absentmindedly stroking back and forth. "She seemed nice."

"Yea'…real nice…friendly like." Hasil replied, letting his head drop onto the back of the couch, fingers trailing over to rub the back of her neck.

"It was sweet of her to bring us a cake."

"Yea'…" Hasil chuckled.

"What?"

"Her youngins want it back, so it mus' be good." He could feel her smile against his shoulder. Picking her hand up from his chest, he gave it a quick kiss, before letting her continue the lazy strokes.

"Well you're jokin', so you must be feelin' better."

"As a mattera fac' I am." He said, sliding his hand down her back a little, tracing a path back up with his fingertips.

Sally Ann's head popped up, wide eyed. She leaned back to be able to see his face. He was giving her a sexy smirk she hadn't seen in weeks. "Hasil! Uh-uh! You ain't THAT well."

"And jus' hadda you know tha'?"

Sally Ann tried to look serious despite the smile that was creeping up at the corners of her mouth. "You just started walkin' upright for starters."

"An' I been feelin' betta every day. Healin' up jus' fine. Ya said so yerself. 'Sides…" Hasil leaned in, touching his forehead to hers, lowering his voice to a rumble. "I don't need ta stand up for fer wot I's thankin'." And lowered his head just enough to brush his lips against hers.

"Hasil, you can't –"

"I can't wot?"

Her words dried up in her throat.

"I'd be willin' to show ya iffin' ya forgot how, Sally Ann."

Hasil brushed his lips against hers again, lingering. She released a sigh as his breath warmed her, nuzzling a path across her check, down her jaw line, to his favorite spot on the side of her neck, sending heat straight to her core. Nibbling, his mustache tickled her, making her squeak out a little giggle.

"Hasil!"

"Yea'?" His voice was thick, syrupy and low between the kisses he trailed along her neck. "Wot?"

"Hasil." She said more firmly, pulling away. Trying to look serious, she cleared her throat, ignoring how he was looking at her from under his eyelashes, even though inside she was melting. "I – I don't think you're well enough. You could, I don't know, get hurt or somethin'."

"Lil' lady, ya ain't no doctor." His quick response caught her off guard, leaving her at a loss for a comeback.

Titling his head to the side, he gave her a questioning look, smiling "Wot? You can't kiss me no mo', Sally Ann?" she was all smiles, enjoying his flirting. Encouraged, he teased, "I'd thank it'd be good fer ma healin'." Then he leaned in closer, his voice deep and low. "An' I'd thank it'd hep me a whol' lot if ya maybe gave me one a them… wha' da ya call 'em? Massages?"

Sally Ann let out a peal of laughter, high and tinkling. "Oh, okay. Yeah. Massages." She giggled. "For your healing, of course."

"Yep." His fingers stroked up the back of her neck, burrowing into her hair to pull her in, closing the gap between them. Rubbing his nose across hers, he waited, intentionally not claiming her mouth with his, even though he knew he could. She could feel the heat radiating from him, making her breath uneven, drawing her in.

"Sally Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"Ain't ya sup'pos ta be carin' fer me?" he whispered.

"Um hmm."

"Well, I'ma need mah medicine now….C'mere."


	6. Chapter 6 - Different Is Good

Chapter 6 – Different Is Good

"Oh. My. God." Frida rolled her eyes back and pretended to slide out of the chair in a faint.

"I told you." Sally Ann said around her fork.

"This is the best damn cake I have EVER put in my mouth! Girl!"

"Um hmm…You're welcome." Sally smirked. "I been trying to keep Hasil from eatin' it all, all day."

"Well, if she was livin' next to me I'd weigh 500 pounds." Frida shook her head, "'cause I'd be living in her kitchen."

"Mmmmm." Sally Ann leaned back in chair, hands resting happily on her stomach, mouth full.

"I can only imagine what she's cooking y'all for dinner." Frida frowned. "Jealous. What's her name again?"

"Kayla."

"Well, this Kayla is about to be a serious friend of mine." Frida said taking a swipe at the icing and licking her finger. "Mmmmm. That's ridiculous."

They sat, finishing their cake, listening to the occasional yelling and laughter between Hasil and Butch in the back. He had brought over his video games and set up shop in their bedroom. Their raised voices drifted down the hallway, providing a joyous background to their girl talk.

Butch came into the kitchen frowning. "Hasil wants some more cake."

"See?" Sally Ann made a face at Frida and got up to cut another piece. "You want some, too?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He huffed, clearly irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn Hasil, is beatin' me!" Rising his voice so Hasil could hear, "I shoulda NEVER showed him how to play it! But I'm a NICE PERSON!"

"And I KILT YA!" Hasil yelled back. Sally Ann and Frida cracked up.

"Don't laugh! It ain't funny! How the hell is he killin' me in my own damn game?"

They made a big show of suppressing their laughter and looking at him straight faced. "Naw, forget you guys! I'm bout to kill him. This next game, he's toast." Butch fussed, taking the cake to leave. He made his way down the hall complaining, "Man, I'm getting' squashed by a dude with 3 fingers. Ain't _that_ some shit."

Frida shook her head after his exit, "And _that_ man child belongs to me." Looking serious, she lowered her voice. "Ya know, he's been thinkin' about leaving the sales life behind. Lord knows, I want him to, but I've never seen him do anything else, really. He's scared. I'm scared. I mean, we're not exactly living lavish, but we have ta _live_. Eat. Pay bills." Folding her arms, she leaned on the counter. "I don't know how this is gonna go. I mean, everybody knows where he _lives_ , so he can't just quit sellin' outta the blue. An' I ain't worked since, well, before all this." She raised an eyebrow, pointing at her chest for emphasis. "I don't see anybody in this damn town hiring me anytime soon. It's like, you want to be ready to change, but there's no way to know what's gonna happen…not really."

Sally Ann was quiet for a minute. "Why don't you move here?"

"There's no more units available right now and—"

"No, move _here_. Here with us. Y'all can't be smokin' or nuthin with the baby and all, but we could make it work, right?"

Frida looked around, "Could we?"

"Well," Sally Ann played with a lock of her hair, thinking. "The baby was gonna have to be in the room with us to begin with anyway, right? So...maybe if y'all just take that bedroom and then the baby will just stay with us in the bigger room. And there's 2 bathrooms here. We could all be sharin' the rent."

Frida frowned, thumbing towards the back, "I don't know, girl. He's a lot to digest on the daily. An' well, I'm easy, but even Jesus would get sick of me eventually. Everybody needs their own space."

"Come look at this." Sally Ann walked over and stood at the kitchen's only window, pointing out at Shay Mountain. "Look out there….that's more space then we'll ever need to get away from each other."

Frida stared out the window at all the area's beauty in private thought, biting her thumb nail, as she felt the tears coming. She spoke, never turning away from the view. "I can talk to him about it. I mean it's only temporary, right? Just while we're transitioning?"

"Exactly. Just let me talk to Hasil tonight and I'll call you. Okay?" Sally Ann nudged her lightly. "Frida? Okay?"

Sniffing, she playfully slapped at Sally Ann's nudging fingers, "Fine. Now stop messin' up my eyeliner! An' cut me some more cake."

* * *

"How you been feelin'?" Frida asked.

"Good. I mean, I was really tired and a little sick when all that was going on in town with Hasil and everything. But now, I'm good."

"Probably the stress, hell I wanted to throw up half the time."

"Right. Well, I got my first doctor's appointment next week."

"Y'all still ain't bought a car! How are you gonna get there?"

"Ledda."

"What?"

"She came over yesterday with Pauline to do a final check on Hasil." Sally Ann stared off into no where.

"…said she'd take us."

"What? What's that face? Girl, this is a good thang!"

Sally Ann shook her head, shrugging her shoulder. "It's just that…well…everything is….different. I told you about James an' my mama." Frida waited for her to collect her thoughts. "Then his crazy family don't want us either. I've been wrapped up in ugliness for so long…" she paused. "All this time people were so nasty towards us…well, towards him, ya know? Having all this – _kindness_ is just…weird sometimes."

"Yeah, I can get that." Frida empathized.

"Sometimes I feel like it's all too much. I mean, look at what the Sheriff done for him! He didn't have to help Hasil that night! But he did! If it wasn't for him, Hasil would be in jail! Or prison! Or dead! And Ledda's friend…" Sally Ann threw up her hands, jumping up out of her chair, her high emotions making her unable to sit still. "She risked her job and everything for us! Hiding him at the hospital and getting that doctor to help her! Some man saved his life and I don't even know his damn name! It's crazy! How can we ever thank people for somethin' like that?!" Sally Ann flopped back into her chair, letting the overwhelming feelings pass.

"I'll tell you how…by _livin'_!" Frida leaned forward, grabbing Sally Ann's forearm, punctuating her words. "By. Livin'. And livin' well. Getting every little piece of joy that you can outta this life! That's how you pay goodness back…by being happy!"

"I am happy." Sally Ann smiled to herself. "I don't remember ever bein' this happy. Or safe. Ever." She fidgeted with her hands. "What if it doesn't last?"

"Pssh! You can't worry about that." Frida sat back in her chair and stretched. "Let life love you, girl. You deserve it. Okay?"

Sally Ann was quiet, lost in thought for a while. "You hear that baby?" She said aloud, patting her barely there tummy. "We deserve to be happy."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 7 – The Puzzle Pieces

Hasil and Sally Ann paused outside Unit #4, nervous. They stood outside the door for just a moment, quieting their thoughts, experiencing this unfamiliar air of being welcome. Both of them were highly aware that this was their first invitation to anywhere as a couple. And though they didn't discuss it, but they both realized that they were making a friend, for the very first time, not out of necessity or circumstance, but just because someone was choosing to know them. A perfect stranger was valuing them as people worth knowing _and it felt so good_. It was exciting and freeing and truth be told, a little unsettling. The mountain, the town, the danger, the rift – it all still existed, but this was an opportunity to venture out and create a portion of life that was just theirs.

Separately, they each had been thinking on it all day, wanting everything to be right, wondering if who they were would be enough. Hasil with his non existent education was an orphan, his damaged hand a daily reminder of how much of his life he spent unprotected, on his own. Sally Ann's scars were all on the inside. Those lonely years being abandoned, berated, accused and threatened by her brother, teachers, supervisors, it had all made her feel small and invisible. Mentally she had been hiding until she met Hasil.

But now, since the move outside of town, they found themselves changing, blossoming. Sally Ann had begun to focus on the kind of hope and optimism that came so easily to Hasil. Building up inside her what had been worn away over the years. And Hasil, as his body healed, realized that he felt completely loved and protected for the first time that he could remember. Sally Ann loved him, she stood beside him and defended him, even with Big Foster who made most men cower…choosing him over her brother, her blood.

Shaking her head to rid it of the last nagging doubt, she told herself, "We are enough." She cleared her throat, raised her chin and smiled warmly at Hasil. He reached for her hand and everything in his eyes told her that tonight would be okay.

* * *

"Boys don't you move from that room till I call ya!" Kayla bellowed, when she heard their knock.

Opening the door wide, she was all smiles and dimples. "Hey! You made it!" Sally Ann returned the smile, Hasil nodded his hello.

"Come in! Come in! The boys are confined to the back right now, makin' that racket. I'll set them free soon enough. Jus' wanted to make sure you made it through the door first…Ya know, without little people bowlin' ya over. They've been itchin' to meet ya'll." She confessed grinning. "Have a seat anywhere."

As they settled in on the love seat, Kayla continued. "I hate that my husband isn't here to meet y'all tonight, but he'll be home soon enough. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Y'all drink sweet tea? Or is water better?" Kayla disappeared into the kitchen.

"Water's fine. Hasil?"

Sally Ann's eyes were drawn to the free floating shelves on the wall behind the t.v. that Hasil was staring at. On each shelf there were sculptures of shapes or family pictures and different wood pieces. Hasil crossed the living room to get a better look. He briefly studied their photos. In one, Kayla was surrounded by 4 men, one with dimples like hers, all making faces at the camera. In another, he assumed it was her husband as she was turned into him, cupping his cheek, while he kissed her forehead. There were a few of that same man holding a baby. The most interesting one was of 2 little boys lying in tall grass on their tummies, the image looked like it was taken with the camera down level to the ground with them.

While Sally Ann commented on the photos, Hasil picked up a metal piece that was a sphere filled with smaller spheres. Each one designed differently from the next, with different washes so their colors went from a silvery metal to copper to a wet looking blue that radiated into a rainbow of colors depending on how the light hit it. It stood on a little post so that when you turned the outer sphere the ones inside turned in all directions. Hasil was mesmerized, turning it over in his hands, holding it up to the light.

"Look at this here. Ya ever seen anythin' like tha'?" he said, holding it up, giving it another spin. "Look…ain't tha' sumthin'?" Sally Ann moved closer to him, admiring.

"You like it?" Kayla had returned. "My husband, Jace, made it. Well, he made all of them. My favorite is the top one." She stepped past them to reach for it. It was a solid piece of blonde wood framed in metal and a portrait of a face had been burned into it. The face wasn't smiling, it looked to be imagining, looking off to the right a little. It made you wonder what the model had been thinking when the photographer caught that expression. There wasn't a lot of detail anywhere in the face, except the eyes. The eyes were so expressive, it was amazing. Hasil ran his finger over the burned in details, studying it. It was a raw impressive piece.

"I wouldn't let him sell that one." Kayla said before putting it back on the shelf. "It just – I don't know…it makes you _feel_."

"It is beautiful." Sally Ann said, touching one more piece before going back to the couch.

"I better check on those rolls!" Kayla rushed towards the kitchen again.

You need any help?" Sally Ann called out.

"No-no! You are company tonight, you just relax. I'll only be a minute. Everything's bout done." The smells coming from the kitchen were absolutely wonderful. Kayla started bringing the food out to the table. First she brought a platter of whole honey glazed carrots along with a bowl of fresh steamed broccoli, seasoned with minced garlic and red bell peppers. Next trip she brought out a small pan of foiled wrapped baked potatoes, followed by a large basket of golden brown homemade yeast rolls, all crusty on the outside, soft and pillowy on the inside. Lastly, she placed a platter stacked with chicken quarters in the center of the table. Baked to fall-off-the-bone perfection their heady aroma of rosemary, garlic and lemon filled the room. Looking over her table, satisfied with what she has prepared, she heard Hasil asking Sally Ann, "Are there more people comin'?"

"Well y'all, sometimes I start cookin' and well…" she spread her hands out over the table. " _this_ happens. I come from a family full of men, 4 brothers, so I never learned how to cook small." Kayla laughed, embarrassed, knowing she had more food than necessary but pleased to show off her skills.

Wiping her hands on her shorts she took a deep breath, seeming to need to steady herself. "Well then, I guess everything's as ready as it's going to be…Boys!" she called down the hall. "Y'all come on now. I got some folks for you to meet."

As they thundered down the hall, Hasil and Sally Ann rose.

"Alright, alright, slow down." Turning them to face their new neighbors, Kayla took another deep breath, stroking the head of each child, she began. "Y'all? These are my boys. This is Jace Marin Farrell, the second. He's my oldest." Hasil's head snapped up, staring at her. Kayla swallowed, clearing her throat. "And this one here is Luca… Luca Tanner Farrell…he's my baby."

* * *

You could have heard a pin drop.

Kayla's heart was beating triple time. She couldn't pull away from Hasil's stare. Her mind going 1000 miles an hour _, "Are they mad? Will they leave? Did Hasil have a falling out with the clan? Why are they down here instead of up there?"_ All the questions she'd pushed away for the last few days came slamming back into her mind. Still wishing her husband was here to explain, she knew that she couldn't have them over here, eating at her table, not knowing the truth. When she contacted her husband to break the news about meeting Hasil, Jace told her that she had to tell them. Alone. That it was the only right thing to do, and he would have to explain it all when he got home…which was no comfort in this moment.

The boys began to fidget in the deafening silence. Hasil finally broke his gaze away from her and slowly squatted down in front of the boys. With a soft smile, he looked Jace in the eye and spoke in a low tone, "Hey there youngin'."

Jace smiled back, "Hey."

"Now, wot's your name again?"

"Jace Farrell, sir."

"Jace Farrell." Hasil repeated, still looking in his eyes. Then reaching out touching Luca's shoulder he asked, "And your brother?"

"He's Luca."

"Farrell?"

"Yes sir."

Hasil turned to look up at Sally Ann, whose mouth was still open in shock. "Well m' name's Hasil. Hasil Farrell." First shaking Jace's hand, then he adding, "Nice to meet ya, Luca."

Young Luca looked up at Kayla, confused as to why this moment felt so serious. But Jace's eyes never left Hasil's face. He watched Hasil intently while he looked back and forth between the boys, searching for their faces for familiarity, for a sign that this was real. Hasil had dropped his head down, taking in a deep breath, when Luca spoke up in his high sweet voice.

"Your name's Farrell too? Jus' like my daddy!" he chirped.

"Well, I reckon so, Luca. I reckon so." Gesturing over his shoulder he said, "And this here's Sally Ann."

Sally Ann's jaw was working but nothing was coming out. Closing it with a clap, she gave a smile, cheeks high.

Hasil leaned in toward the boys, his voice a conspirator's whisper. "Ya see, Sally Ann's m' girlfriend - ain't she pretty?"

The boys nodded their yes so enthusiastically that their hair flopped all over. Sally Ann joined Kayla in laughter. In that moment, the mood shifted and lightened.

Sally Ann did a little curtsy, "Well, thank you kindly."

Hasil stood and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Ain't that fine Sally Ann?" he said softly, looking down the boys again. "They's Farrells." he said rubbing the back of his neck, chuckling to himself, still absorbing what they'd just learned. "They's Farrells."

"Well then," Kayla smiled exhaling, feeling the last of the tension sweep from the room, "now that the real introductions are done…y'all ready to eat?"

"Mama, I want Hasil to sit by me!" Luca announced, climbing up into his chair.

"As so ordered, sir." Kayla teased, then pointing to the chair at the head of the table, "Hasil? Your seat, if you please."

"Yes ma'am." Hasil, amused at this little bossy child, paused for Sally Ann to be seated before he sat down.

"Go on, serve yourselves." Kayla encouraged, starting to fill the boys' plates. And so the meal began.

* * *

Something came alive in Hasil during that dinner. He was more talkative, joking, animated with the children. The boys ate up all his special attention. Listening to his stories about the mountain and hunting. Eyes wide with wonder at the images he created for them with his words, laughing at his exaggerated hand gestures and colorful storytelling. He told them a story about a talking bear he met in the woods that had the boys wild with laughter, their plates all but forgotten. Then they answered all of his questions about their room, toys and their little boy lives.

The ladies remained spectators in their mannish circle, caught up in the joy of watching them find so much delight in each other. Sally Ann had never seen Hasil interact with a child before, she was amazed. He knew exactly what to say and do to keep them drawn in. He even settled a budding argument between the boys before Kayla could speak up. It seemed so easy for him, he was so engaged with them. _"He's going to be a wonderful father."_ she thought, her heart swelling with pride.

"So, where's ya Fa?" Hasil asked.

Jace looked to his mama for help. "Your daddy, baby…'Fa' is like father." Encouraging him, she added, "It's alright, you can tell him."

"Daddy is gone workin'. He makes stuff out of metal." Hasil frowned a bit looking to Sally Ann.

Seeing the glance Kayla explained, "He's a master welder. But now he mostly does ironwork. Folks hire him on to do designs and stuff…special pieces. Like, right now he's creating some fancy-smancy gates for somebody down state. We hate it when he's gone, but I can't complain…the pay's good and he gets to do somethin' he loves."

"Daddy says you can make anything pretty if you think on it a bit." Luca offered.

Kayla raised her eyebrows, her eyes softening, "That's right, baby. He says just that."

Hasil leaned back in his chair, "Woo! I'm bout ta bust!"

"Well 5 pieces of chicken will do that to you." Sally Ann laughed. "It was really good. Really."

"I'm so glad you liked it." Smiling brightly, Kayla continued, "I'm just so glad you came. Ain't cha glad they came, boys?"

"Yeah!" Luca agreed at full volume.

"Mama, can I show Hasil my room?" Jace asked.

"It's my room too!" Luca corrected.

"If Hasil feels like it, baby. Some folks don't like to bounce around after they eat."

"Aw now, it'll do me good." Hasil assured her stretching, "C'mon an' show me sum a them remote cars you was talkin' bout."

Luca yipped with joy, scrambling down from his chair, running down the hall. But Jace waited, watching Hasil rise, then taking his hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Hasil looked back at Sally Ann with surprise written all over his face before being led down the hall to their room. Sally Ann listened to their chatter start before she spoke.

"So…Farrell?"

Kayla released the breath she'd been holding, slumping back in her chair. "Yeah. Farrell."


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Ties

Chapter 8 – Family Ties

Having helped to put all of the left over food away, Sally Ann watched Kayla as she finished making up the take home package for her.

"Thanks for helping me with all that." Kayla's nervousness was starting to show.

"It was no trouble." Sally Ann let a quick smile peek out, her eyes darting all around the room, before settling on a spot on the counter. She fidgeted with her fingers a second then asked, "Should I get Hasil?"

"I guess we gotta, huh? Hold on." She called down the hall, "Boys! Bath time!" Shrugging, she explained, "It'll keep em busy while we talk, right?"

"Right."

While Kayla ran the boys a bath, Sally Ann and Hasil situated themselves on the couch - waiting, more than a little curious to learn about this Farrell family they'd come upon. Coming back, Kayla sat on the floor to be able to face them both. "Well, I guess you wanna know…everything." She laughed lightly, lacing her fingers together to try to keep her hands still.

Sally Ann glanced at Hasil then back to Kayla. "So, you're married -?"

"Yeah. To Jace…Farrell."

"Like, legally?"

"Yeah." Kayla looked confused.

"So, um…he has a social security number? How?"

"Oh!" Kayla was starting to understand the direction of her questions. "Jace wasn't born on Shay Mountain. He was born in California."

Hasil frowned, glancing at Sally Ann. "California is really far from here, babe."

Shifting her position, Kayla began, "Okay, all I know is, Jace's grandpa was a Farrell. Like a born up on the mountain, card carryin' clan member – Farrell. But he grew up off the mountain 'cuz somethin' happened when he was little." Kayla watched the frown reemerge on Hasil's face, she wondered what he was thinking. When Hasil's eyes returned to her, their intensity gave her pause but his silent nod encouraged her to go on.

"So, um, after he grew up – he came back here. He tried to go back home, ya know, back up the mountain. But that didn't work out. They said he wasn't family. It broke his heart."

Sally Ann shook her head, having seen just how unforgiving the Farrell family could be, "So the Farrell name comes from his grandfather."

"Right." Kayla was still watching Hasil. He looked frustrated.

"Well I don' understand." Hasil blurted. "Wot you mean they didn' take him back? Wot happened? Why'd he leave in the first place?"

"I'm so sorry Hasil," Kayla explained, "I jus' don't know all of the story." Kayla hated that she could give him more.

"Now wait. You said he grew up off tha mountain. Tha' mean his people left when he was a youngin…tha' ain' his fault."

"I know. You're right."

They sat in quiet for a moment, listening to the happy sounds of splashing and play coming from the bathroom.

"Tha' don' make a lick a sense…" Hasil said to himself, but aloud.

"Well, I do know that once he came back here, he set himself up as close to Shay as he could and never left again. I mean like, he didn't travel or vacation or nothin'. It was like he was afraid to leave."

"Really?" Sally Ann asked in disbelief.

"Really. Y'all he built himself a house right at the bottom of it an' stayed put. I mean he did his shoppin' and all, but outside of that he wouldn't leave the mountain. Not for his sons' weddings or college graduations. Not for anything or anyone! Ever. He _died_ looking right at that mountain. He still called it 'home'."

Hasil rubbed his face. Kayla watched, waiting. Whatever he was thinking he wasn't going to share. Sally Ann snuck a glance at him. "That's kind of sad."

Kayla shrugged, "It is but, his wife kinda accepted it and just worked around it. All the boys were raised in that house, but he never tried to confine them. They were happy, ya know? But after they grew up and finished school, they moved away to go to college or for work. They just knew that they had to come home if they wanted to see their father…and they did. A lot. They were a very close family. But time passed and Jace's daddy met his wife and was living in California when Jace was born."

Relaxing, Kayla smiled softly, "Funny thing is…Jace was actually born on a mountain. Like literally. The story is that his family had gone hiking one morning and his mama took a tumble that made her labor start."

Sally Ann's eyes went wide.

"It was crazy!" Kayla hands were in motion as she got more into the story. "His brothers had to go get help, but the rescue team didn't have enough time to get her to a doctor. So they had to deliver Jace right there on the mountain. He was born surrounded by trees and lakes and life and his family." Kayla beamed, "Could you imagine? His very first breath was the mountain air of the Cascades. It's so beautiful there. Well, it's no wonder that he was his grandfather's favorite…Him and Jace were super close. Everybody said it was the 'mountain connection' they shared. To tell the truth, I didn't even know being a Farrell meant anything special until we came here to help with PoppaG when he got sick." She paused. "I'm sorry. I'm talking too much. It's just we've been round here 5 years and we hadn't met any other Farrells…till you." Kayla smiled, flashing her dimples, "But it's a good thing that we did."

"Yeah, it is." Sally Ann said, reaching for Hasil's hand. Hasil glanced at her, then turned his attention back to Kayla.

"Wot was his name…yer man's people?"

Kayla winced, "I'm sorry! I didn't say that? It was Gailin. Gailin Farrell."

"Mama! We're all done!" Luca called from the bathroom.

"Be there in a sec, baby!" Kayla yelled back.

Clearing his throat, Hasil stood up, "Well ah guess we bes' be goin'."

Kayla jumped up, "Okay. Oh! Wait y'all…Don't forget your food!" she said heading to the kitchen.

As she was putting their containers into a bag she could hear them talking, their voices low. Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath and fixed a smile on her face.

"Okay! Here ya go." Kayla looked back and forth between them, trying to read their mood.

Sally Ann took the bag. "Thank you…for everything."

"It's no trouble, I'm just glad you came." Kayla focused in on Hasil. "Hasil?" Kayla searched his face for reassurance that he was okay. She couldn't read him. Unable to stop herself, she reached out to touch his arm. "Look I know it's a lot, but you gotta come back and talk to Jace, okay? He can tell you so much more than I can. An' he's really wantin' to meet y'all."

"Maaaaamaaaaa!" Luca's little voice rang out.

Hearing that child's sweet call, Hasil smiled and chuckled shaking his head. Kayla rolled her eyes heavenward, laughing along with Sally Ann, "God bless it. That child's timin' is somethin' else." Before anything could alter the lightness of the moment she asked, "Sooooo…y'all will come back then, right? Hasil?"

"Yea'…a-course."

Kayla was so relieved to see the smile on his face, without thinking she grabbed him up in a hug. Startled it took him a second to hug her back.

Then hugging Sally Ann in goodbye she whispered, "Make him come back, okay?"

"Yes." She whispered back. "I will."


	9. Chapter 9 - Together As One

Chapter 9 – Together As One

Sally Ann and Hasil walked on the concrete path home in silence. When they got to their door, Sally Ann started to unlock it.

"Wait." Hasil placed his hand on hers. "Not yet, okay?"

Taking her hand he walked back down their steps and around to the back of their unit. He led her past the manicured grass at their back door, out the gate and into the wild grasses that grew beyond the property's border.

"Where are we going?" Sally Ann asked.

"Nawhere's." Hasil said, still walking, but now he slowed down his pace.

Squeezing his hand she said, "That sounds perfect."

She understood. She knew that right now he needed to be outside. He needed to thrust himself into wide open space, his comfort zone. So together they walked all the way to the welcoming base of Shay Mountain. Sally Ann watched as Hasil released his stress his way, jumping over fallen logs and rocks. Jogging ahead of her, on a path he was seemed hard wired to navigate, then trotting back to where she was, far less confident in her footing. Sometimes he stopped his constant motion to direct her ear to a bird's song or the call of an animal. He showed her the entrance to a fox's den, hidden away under huge rock. Together they picked wild flowers and leafy plants that Sally Ann thought would look nice at home. It was peaceful and quiet and exactly what they needed to clear their heads after Kayla's dinner revelation.

Walking back out of the lower forest, Hasil had visibly relaxed. The last bit of daylight was fading away as they crossed into the field of tall grass once again. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to drop a kiss on her temple.

"Wot you thankin' bout, Sally Ann?"

"Nothing really…let's stop for a second, okay?" She pulled Hasil down to sit in the grass with her. Looking skyward she gave a tiny smile, "When I was a little girl, I would sneak away and try to go up the mountain all the time." She smiled at the memory. "I'd only go so far before I'd get scared and run back down, though."

Hasil chuckled and lay back in the grass. "Wot was you afraid of?"

"I don't know….I guess everything. The animals…the quiet. It was new. Up there everything felt different, sounded different…even the air felt different on my skin." She crawled over to lie down next to him. "I didn't go back for a really long time, James didn't want me up there. But one day instead of going home after school…I just started walking up there. It was like… it was calling me. I had to go one more time."

"It was callin' ya home, Sally Ann."

"That mountain's not my home Hasil." She said gently. "But there was a kind of peace for me there…still is."

Reaching for her hand, he said "Then maybe it was calling you to me."

Sally Ann's smiled played at the corners of her mouth, "I like that. Maybe it was."

They lay watching the stars begin to show, talking about nothing and everything. Enjoying the changing colors in the night sky and the comforting smell of the mountain air. Quietly, Hasil confessed how much he had hated living in town and how grateful he was to Butch to be living here in this new place. He told her how even though he believed Kayla, it was hard to wait to learn more. That he wanted it to be true. How he didn't believe like the others; he believed that blood made you family, not just because you lived on Shay Mountain. Sally Ann just listened as he sorted out his thoughts. When he fell quiet again, she curled up next to him, stretching up to kiss his cheek. He lifted his head to look at her for a moment, then standing up he held out his hand to her, "Let's go home."

* * *

Hasil broke their kiss and flopped back on his pillow, trying to catch his breath. Sally Ann rolled over with him, pushing aside the hair that had stuck to his sweaty forehead. They lay for awhile, nuzzling, touching, not ready to put space between them after their lovemaking.

Hasil chuckled, then chuckled again. Sally Ann smiled, "What?"

"Ya know ya cain't be hollerin' like tha' wit' a sleepin' baby here."

"Hasil!" Sally Ann squeaked and shoved his shoulder, embarrassed. "I wasn't that loud."

Hasil slowly turned his head to look at her, raising his eyebrows high. Sally Ann's giggles were high and light. Shaking her head, she shoved him again. Rolling away from him onto her back, pulling the blanket across them she sighed a happy a sigh. "You weren't exactly quiet yourself," she pointed out.

Glancing at each other, they burst into laughter. It was so rare that Hasil laughed like that. It was a loud, unashamed, belly laugh, free and joyful. Beautiful. On the occasion that he did let it out, Sally Ann was completely entranced by it - wanting it to last.

As their laughter subsided, she lay there still grinning. "I love your laugh."

Hasil rose up on his elbow to be able to look at her – with his smile still dancing across his lips he studied her face until she blushed, looking away. "Ah love ya, Sally Ann."

His fingers traced a line from her brow down the bridge of her nose. Reaching up to twirl a lock of his hair, she said, "And I love you, Hasil Farrell."

He leaned down to kiss her again, and again, finally laying his head down on her breast. After a moment he sat up, scooting down in the bed, he tapped on her tummy. "Hey there," he said to her barely there baby bump. "This here's yer Fa." Sally Ann snorted a laugh.

"You hush up, I's talkin' to my chile."

"I'm sorry. Please, go on."

Hasil dropped a kiss on her tummy before continuing. "You hurry up an' get here youngin', 'cos ah love ya already. We gon' take real good care a ya - me an' yer ma. We gon' love ya jus righ'." Sally Ann listened, blinking away tears forming.

"An' ah promise ya – Ya ain' nevah gon' feel alone…Ever."

Sally Ann heard the catch in his voice. "Hasil-"

He looked up at her, eyes shining with tears he'd never let fall. "This chile is gonna know wha' it is ta be loved," his voice low but full of conviction.

"I know, babe." She opened her arms in invitation and he went to her. He lay in the crook of her arm, stretching his palm across her midriff. Relaxing, he closed his eyes enjoying her hand in his hair, her fingers lightly brushing, soothing him.

They lay in silence for a bit. She could feel his breathing slow down, but not being ready to sleep, she spoke.

"Hasil?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want the baby to be?" He looked up at her questioning. "I mean, I never asked you – do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy or girl chile don' matta, as long as they's ours…But if ah had a wish – it'd be fer a boy."

"A boy," she murmured. "Okay…why?" She stopped stroking his hair to listen.

"Hey!" He protested, taking her now idle hand, he plopped it back on his head.

"Lord," she rolled her eyes. "So sorry. You want it? You got it." She burrowed both of her hands deep into his hair, slowly dragging her nails back and forth across his scalp sending pleasure waves straight down his spine.

"Aaahhhhhhmmmm!" He groaned in appreciation, giving her middle a squeeze. "Tha's nice…real nice."

"Mm hmm…c'mon now, tell me why you want a boy so much." Sally Ann encouraged.

"Ah figure ah wan' ta teach him everythin' no Fa ever taught me…" Hasil quietly added, "an' carry my name."

"Are you gonna teach him how to fight?" Sally Ann smiled in the dark, picturing it.

"A-course!" Hasil moved to lay back on his pillow, smiling wide at the thought of teaching his own child how to fight, to hunt, to fish…his mental list went on and on. "Ah wanta show him everythin'." he chuckled. "Ged ged yah."

Sally Ann hadn't heard that in quite some time, but she knew what it meant, so she echoed, "Ged ged yah."


	10. Chapter 10 - Young & Smart

*** _Hey everybody! Thank you for sticking with me. I know it's been a minute since I updated, BUT I have been writing, (just not able to sit down and edit). Anyway...new chapters are here! Enjoy! Review! :-) ***_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Young & Smart

Butch and Frida sat together on his arm chair, stunned.

"You're shittin' me." Butch blurted, looking back and forth between Sally Ann and Hasil. "You serious?"

Hasil nodded slow, "Yea'…Her husband is…or s'posed ta be."

"Hoooly shit! So, you met him? What's he look like?"

Hasil made a face, "Butch, ya cain't tell by jus' lookin' at 'im!"

Sally Ann added, "He won't be home for a couple more days. Then we're going to go back to meet him."

"Can I go?"

"Butch, for heaven's sake –" Frida started to admonish him.

"What?" Butch shot back, "I mean, don't you wanna meet this guy?"

Frida face turned sheepish, "Okay, well, yes - but you coulda waited to be invited."

"Forget that! You say he's from California?"

"That's what she said." Sally Ann answered.

Frida frowned, "So what's he doin' out here?"

"We don't know that yet." Sally Ann glanced at Hasil, "But we will. We just gotta wait a couple days."

"Well, ain't no way I'm missin' that. Right Frida?"

"Butch shut up!" she flapped her hand at him. "Can't you see this is serious?" She looked at Hasil, "So do y'all believe her? 'Bout her man an' all?"

"Ah guess…Ah mean it's a crazy lie ta tell if he ain't." Hasil rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes for a second.

Butch leaned in, "So? Can we come? Come on, man, we gotta come with you."

Hasil chuckled, nodding at his friend, "Yea'…come on."

Frida stood up, shaking her head, "Only y'all can go to a damn dinner and come back with a branch of family! Come on girl, let's get to this store."

* * *

Sally Ann and Frida always tried to go grocery shopping as soon as the store opened. Both of them wanted to avoid the midday crowds of people in town. For Frida, it was avoiding the long looks and double takes she sometimes got. For Sally Ann, it was avoiding running into people that she used to know with their inappropriate, personal questions. Even at seven in the morning they moved swiftly down the isles, wanting to select their items and get checked out as quickly as possible.

A man's voice, loud and brash invaded their space. "Sally Ann? Sally Ann! That you gal?"

She froze, eyes wide. His voice seemed to echo throughout the entire store. "Sally Ann Lewis?"

Turning she faced a short, squat, sweaty white man coming down the isle, frowning at her. He had one hand on his hip and the other ham fist held a basket. Frida touched her arm, not sure of they should be making a getaway or stand their ground.

Sally Ann straightened her spine, lifting her chin. Narrowing her eyes, she prepared for whatever was about to come her way. "Yes sir. I'm Sally Ann." She said curtly.

His face spread into a wide smile. "Well, alright! I wasn't sure it was you at all! I left my glasses on my desk this morning and I can't see worth a damn." He broke into a hiccupping wheezy laugh.

Sally Ann and Frida shared a look. His face she forgot, but his laugh she remembered. "Mr. Batton?" Mr. Batton did the accounting for practically every business owner in the area. She had interactions with him quite a few times while working at the store at the edge of town. He always had a kind word for her.

"Yes-yes gal!" She also remembered that he only had one volume – loud. Ignoring her wince, he continued. "Where you been keepin' yo'self? I told that damn brother of yours I was lookin' for ya over a month ago!"

She smiled, "I've been right here, sir. My brother never said a word, we don't live together anymore, so-."

"I'll bet! He's a surly one!"

Sally Ann let a giggle escape at the older man's opinion of James. "Yes sir, I guess he is."

Mr. Batton began that crazy laugh of his again. Frida nudged her, covering her mouth to hide her laughter while he jiggled and shook. "So you were looking for me?"

He cleared his throat a few times, "Yes I was! That fool I hired for my office help was trying to make me kill her! Never seen a child so stupid in all my life! Had to fire her! So help me, I told her, 'Gal you too goddamn ugly to be this goddamn dumb! Get out!' "

Frida lost it. They all stood in the middle of the isle and laughed long and hard at his previous hire's misfortune. "Ugly as one a them pug faced dogs!" Mr. Batton interjected between gasps. "Had a voice as soothin' as a brayin' donkey!"

Eventually, they wound down and Mr. Batton dug in his pockets to find a handkerchief to mop his eyes.

"Woo! Stupid folk bring out the worst in me. Now who's this young lady?" he said, gesturing towards Frida.

"Oh! This is my friend Frida."

Shaking her hand vigorously, he said "Well, nice to meet cha, honey!"

"It's good to meet you, too."

"Yes-yes!" Turning back to Sally Ann his face serious, "Look-a here Sally Ann….I remember you from Davis' store and if I know anything, I know you ain't stupid. You learned them computers there quick an' in a hurry. Old Davis had you at a register two days after you started. You young and smart, so come on over and work for me!"

"Really?" Sally Ann couldn't believe her ears.

"I need somebody for filin', typin', an all around assistant who can answer the phone without scaring my clients! It's part time but it's steady work. All that aside – I got to be able to trust you. You gonna be handlin' people's business and I can't have a bunch of gossipin'…Can I trust ya gal?"

"Y-yes!"

"Alrighty then!" He glanced at his watch. "I got appointments today and tomorrow but I'll be in the office at 11 o'clock Wednesday. I'll be expectin' you so we can shore up the details."

"Yes, sir."

Turning away, he bellowed, "11 o'clock! Don't make me wait!"

"I won't!" Sally Ann called out.

Frida did a little hop, shaking her arm, squealing. "What…just…happened?"

"I think I just got a job!" She squealed back, joining in the happy hop dance. "Wait." She stopped and stood still. "I still have to talk to him, so let's not get too happy. Okay?"

"Girl, that job is yours. Stop bein' so negative!

"I know, I know. But still…"

"But still nuthin'!" Frida, cut her off. "You're gonna come back to the house, leave your cold stuff in our fridge and we're gonna celebrate! Now, let's get out of here! Hurry up!"

They rushed through the rest of their shopping, smiling the whole time.

* * *

It was still early Monday morning and Matt Meyers sat staring at his desk phone, trying to process the conversation he just had. He closed his eyes and wiped his face. _They're turning this on me,_ he thought. His breathing increased as the realization of just how much trouble he could be in slammed into him. He turned has chair away from the poisonous instrument that delivered the news that changed his whole world. "They're turning this on me." He said aloud, in disbelief. "Me?"

It started as a quiet chuckle. This can't be happening, he thought. He laughed out loud. "I did everything they said to do. Everything. Now they want to pull out?" Swiveling back around, he stared at the phone, his laughter died away. Pointing at it, he made a face. "All this is not my FAULT! Picking up the receiver and slamming it down again and again, he yelled. "IT'S NOT! MY! FAULT!"

The staff in the police station quieted, looking towards his office's closed door. He stood up quickly, sending his chair backwards with a bang, his body wanting to release some of the energy surging through him, but his feet wouldn't move. He remained behind his desk, bent over. Sheriff Wade came to his door, watching. Suddenly, Matt's face contorted showing the full rage he felt, "Bastards!" he shouted, picking up the phone and its base, he hurled it across the room at the door. Wade jumped back when the phone hit the door, its force cracking the glass window.

Leaning over his desk, Matt listened to his own breathing, loud and ragged. He slowly wiped his brow, taking a deep breath, exhaling slow, trying to push this feeling of fear away. He looked down at his hands and noticed the tremors. "It's over." He muttered.

Matt jumped when Wade knocked on the door. His eyes darted around the room, spotting his chair. Grabbing it to sit down, he called out, "Come on in." Trying to sound normal and sweep away any tell tale expression on his face. But when Wade opened the door, it ran into the phone still lying on the floor with a thud. Both Matt and Wade looked down at it, knowing that pretending Matt's brief emotional outburst didn't happen was not an option. When Wade looked back up at Matt, the look on his face was utter exhaustion. Gone was the slick smile and the arrogant look he always gave Wade, instead he looked aged, sickly and defeated.

"Matt? Everything alright in here?"

"Oh! Of course," he said coming around his desk to pick up the phone, refusing to make eye contact. "I uh- just dropped this." Placing the phone back on his desk, he began to gather his things, Wade just watched. "Everything's fine…it's fine." Lastly he picked up his keys, "I'm going to be heading out."

"Alright." Wade said and stepped aside as Matt passed him to leave.

Matt looked at no one as he passed through the office and out the doors to the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11 - It All Comes Back

Chapter 11 – It All Comes Back

Hasil stood in the dark kitchen, looking out the window. There she stood, his mountain, drenched in moonlight, beautiful. Tonight she offered no solace. He felt none of the comforting connection that normally flowed between him and his home. Touching his side, he felt the permanent reminder of how his devotion to his family almost cost him his life, throb lightly. Wiping the sweat from his face, he turned his back to the window.

These dreams had started over a week ago, after he stopped taking the pain medication. At first they were just snippets of that night. He could hear the panic in Big Foster's voice telling them to get down. He could feel the terror he had felt watching his cousins die, mercilessly murdered, one by one. He could feel the way his body had gone numb with fear and shock at the violence of it all. This vivid recall of his own helplessness was a cruel reminder that he could do nothing to save them, then or now. But in the last few nights, these dreams had begun to change, becoming true nightmares, twisting the truth. In one, he was the only one to be shot and his family ran, leaving him alone to die in the dirt. In another, a woman appeared next to him as they broke through the fencing. Her voice soothing and gentle until she began screaming, pushing him back toward where they had cut through, telling him to run before the lights came on and the shooting started.

Tonight was different - the worst by far. Tonight it wasn't him, but Sally Ann running for safety. It was Sally Ann, with wide terrified eyes, running, trying to reach him. It was Sally Ann's blood that sprayed when the shots were fired. In his dream, he screamed her name, scrambling to where she'd fallen, face down in the gravel. Turning her over, he said her name over and over again, his terror all consuming. It was her blood, flowing hot and slick on his hands. Remembering it now, he felt a powerful wave of nausea. Leaning over the sink he gulped in air, his stomach rolling. He couldn't stop seeing it. Her eyes had been open, staring at nothing - she was gone. His Sally Ann. His child. Gone.

Hasil sank down to the floor, jaw clenched tight, fighting off the need to let his tears go. As if releasing them would give power to the possibility of it actually happening. The level of fear that this dream stirred up was overpowering. He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying in vain to erase the horrible image of her lifeless body. Rising from the floor, he splashed cold water on his face and stood gripping the edge of the sink trying to regulate his breathing – to gain control of himself. Was his family always going to be a danger to her? To his child?

"Are you okay?" Her quiet voice came out of the dark, scaring the daylights out of him.

Hasil yelped, spinning around to face her, "Wha' in tha-?" he yelled, sputtering. "Sally A-! Hellfire!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she backed up a step. He stood there blinking at her.

"Are you okay? You been out here a while now." Her voice remained soft.

Taking a few more deep breaths, he turned back to the sink. "Yeah."

"Hasil…," she sighed. "You had another dream?"

He froze, he hadn't known that she knew about them. "Ya knew 'bout tha'?"

"Well…yes. You had them all the time when you first got back from the hospital. They were pretty bad in the beginning but they said it was to be expected…after everything…" She watched him, unsettled by the fact that he wouldn't turn and face her. "I guess with all the meds, you don't remember it…Have you had them all week?"

"Sumthin' like tha'."

She came forward to touch his back, wanting to take it all away for him. "Are they about…that night? Do you wanna talk about em?"

He squeezed his eyes shut against the still vivid image of blood splatter on her face. "Nah. I's alrigh'."

She hugged him from behind, "Hasil…"

"Promise."

They stood like that for a moment. Sally Ann, trying to reach him with her presence, to drag him back from whatever place his dreams had taken him. Hasil trying to reconnect to the present, to this safe, very much alive, Sally Ann that held him.

Dropping a kiss between his shoulder blades she spoke softly, "Hey…It's late. Let's get back to bed. We got a long drive tomorrow." When he didn't move, she hesitated too. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Finally turning to meet her eyes, he nodded, "Fer certain."

She gave her signature closed lipped smile in return, not believing a word, but she knew he would talk more when he was ready. She held out her hand to him, "Alright then…Come on."

Returning to bed, Sally Ann wanted to ask about his dream. She wanted to figure out why they were coming back now, when things were going so well for them, but she knew she had to let him be - for now. Hasil curled around her, spooning her back as he'd always done, wide awake. He lay there a long time before allowing sleep to claim him again.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Good News

*** _Note: Chapters 12, 13 & 14 all take place on the same day. Thank you all for taking this ride with me...Outsiders was a fabulous show with THE BEST FANS! Ged Ged Yah! ***_

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Good News

"Hasil! Mama, it's Hasil!" Luca little voice was full of excitement as he pulled away from Kayla's hand to run over to Hasil and Sally Ann coming down the path in the early morning light.

"Luca baby, wait a minute!" Kayla called but there was no stopping him.

"Hi Luca." Sally Ann said, smiling when she saw him coming full steam their way with Kayla and Jace not far behind. Luca's curls bounced with each step, till he slammed into Hasil, wrapping his little arms around him.

"Hey-hey there, Luca!" he chuckled, surprised at the hug.

"We're goin' to the farm!" he announced.

"Are ya now?" Hasil smiled, taken with this little one that accepted him so readily.

"Yep!" he grinned up at him.

"Mornin' y'all!" Kayla grinned at her son's antics and reached over to peel him off of Hasil's middle. "Sorry about that."

Hasil brushed off her apology. "It's alrigh'….Good mornin' to ya."

"Hey," Sally Ann smiled, genuinely happy to see her again.

"Do you wanna go with us?" Jace asked hopefully. "Mama, can they go?"

"I's sorry, Jace." Hasil dropped down to one knee. "We gotta take this ride this mornin' or I'd surely be wantin' ta go wit ya." Watching his face fall, he added, "How bout we go next time?"

Jace looked to Kayla, "Can they Mama?"

"Of course!" Kayla promised.

Standing Hasil asked, "Whadda ya say Sally Ann?"

"That sounds good…what kind of farm?"

"Well…it's not a real farm yet. We got a lil' piece of land a ways away. It's been sittin' since my in-laws passed on. I just started digging out a garden, so we try to go out every few days or so. I'd love it if y'all came out with us sometime."

"Mama, Hasil got hurt?" Luca piped up.

Confused, Hasil looked down and saw that both Jace and Luca were fully concentrated on his left hand, his missing fingers. "Yeah, I did." Hasil was a little embarrassed, not because of the question, but because no one ever asked him to explain his hand. But Luca, who had been holding his hand, now gently explored it, while Jace watched with serious eyes.

Looking up at him Luca frowned, "You gotta big owie."

Jace asked, "Does it hurt? Didja have to go to the doctor?"

"Naw, no doctor. My cousin helped me wit it tho. It don' hurt none."

Interrupted by two honks, they all turned to look. Ledda pulled up and rolled her window down. "Hey!" She waved. "Hey Kayla!" Another woman, in the passenger seat, leaned forward to wave, too.

Kayla waved back, "Hey! You're up awful early!"

"She's our ride today." Sally Ann explained. "I got my first Dr's appointment."

"Oh! How excitin'. Well let me let y'all go!"

"I'm a little nervous." Sally Ann admitted.

"You look a lotta nervous." Kayla teased, reaching over to give Sally Ann's arm a squeeze.

Hasil, who had been saying goodbye to the boys, took her hand. Dropping a kiss on her cheek, he said, "You'll do jus' fine….jus' fine."

"That's right! Now go on! I'll see y'all later!" With a final wave to Ledda, Kayla and the boys hopped in their car and went on their way.

* * *

Ledda was only half listening to her friend Renee's chatter about the traffic on the trip back from Lexington. Ever since picking them up from the Women's Clinic, Hasil and Sally Ann had been in their own bubble. She stole glances at them in her rearview mirror. Hasil with that look that comes after a man sees the first image of his child - the look of awe that comes after taking a peek at the process of creation.

When Ledda had picked them up that morning, Sally Ann had looked tired, nervous. Hasil had been restless. They were polite but barely spoke the entire drive there, refusing her offer to stop for food. Now Sally Ann was positively radiant, smiling. Surprisingly, Hasil had suggested getting a real lunch before getting on the road again. They insisted on paying for Ledda and her friend that had come along. But even then, at the table in the restaurant, they might as well have been alone. Hasil and Sally Ann's long gazes at each other and secret smiles, their whispers and quiet giggles were a joy to watch. Even their waitress couldn't resist being drawn into their undeniable display of love, bringing them all free dessert. Hasil, who had never eaten ice cream, rewarded her with a look of delight so child-like, and a smile so wide, the woman left their table blushing and smiling.

Glancing again in her rearview mirror, Ledda saw Hasil rest his head against Sally Ann's. For a moment she gave in to a memory of Breece. How sweet he was when she was pregnant. How amazed he was at what her body was doing. She smiled a sad smile at the memory of him, wishing he could be here to know this Farrell…to see that they loved just like he did.

Hasil stroked her cheek, saying something so softly Ledda couldn't hear. Whatever it was, Sally Ann's cheeks rose in a smile. Secretly, she had hoped that Sally Ann would tell her what the sex of the baby was, even though she had warned her friend not to ask any questions. But for now it was enough to see them like this, sitting so close, oblivious to everything but each other. Returning her attention to the road and her friend, she felt blessed to be a part of it. It was beautiful.

* * *

Hasil and Sally Ann asked to be dropped off at Butch's apartment, wanting to see their faces when they delivered the news. Frida opened the door and dashed back into the kitchen to tend to the popcorn in the microwave. "We thought y'all would never call! But this is better…I wanna hear everything," she called out.

Butch put down his controller, "Hey man. How'd it go?"

Hasil looked at Sally Ann and tilted his head, giving her the go ahead. "It's a boy!"

"Shut uuuup!" Frida came out of the kitchen with the popcorn in the bowl, "Really?!"

Sally Ann's eyes sparkled with joy. Butch leaned out of his armchair to punch Hasil's arm. "Ha! My boy's having a boy!" Hasil chuckled when Butch gave his arm another shove, heading for the kitchen. "C'mon, let's get you a beer,"

Frida slid from the arm of the couch to sit next to Sally Ann. "And everything's good? Y'all are both healthy?"

"We are." Sally Ann smiled down at her hands. "I'm not as far along as a thought. She said I'm about 20 weeks. She has to keep measuring me. We have to go back next month. I guess we really do need to buy a car now." Glancing toward the kitchen she continued, "We can't keep asking folks to take us, it's too far away."

In the kitchen, Butch popped the tops of two beers. "So Daddy, how's it feel? You gonna have a little Farrell running around here."

Smiling, Hasil accepted the cold bottle and took a long pull, leaning back against the counter. "It's good…real good."

"Well you ain't stopped smilin' since you got here, so it must be!"

Hasil glanced at the doorway and lowered his voice. "Say Butch – at the place…they had all these machines an' I, well we…we listened ta its heartbeat. You ever done tha'? Heard the heart of a chile while it's still in a woman?"

"Naw, I ain't ever had kids." Butch fiddled with lip of his bottle. "But Frida – she wants some, so maybe someday, ya know."

Frowning, Hasil took off his hat and shook his head, releasing his hair, now grown well past his shoulders. "There's so much ta learn fer a baby ta be born safe down here. Up on tha mountain….it's just the woman an' tha healer…It jus seems like a lotta people fer one lil' youngin' ta come ta tha world."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Butch! Get your keys!" Frida called out, "The baby's hungry and so am I, and we want pizza."

Butch shrugged and shook his head. Plucking the beer from Hasil's hand, he chuckled, "You heard her, man…'the baby' is hungry. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13 - Meet Jace

Chapter 13 – Meet Jace

Kayla lay sunning herself on a huge blanket in the tall grass at the base of Shay Mountain. Taking in a lungful of the clean air, she smiled stretching lazily, listening to her boys playing a few feet away. How they had any energy left after running around the farm that morning, she'd never know.

"Hey!"

She thought she heard a voice. Sitting up she looked around, shielding her eyes from the sun she focused in on the figure crossing the field in their direction. "Jace?" she whispered. "JACE!" She screamed, jumping up.

"Hey! Can anybody join this party?" He called out, waving.

"Daddy!" The boys took off toward their father, hollering the whole way.

Dropping down to his knees, Jace caught his sons in a three-man hug as they toppled him over. "There's my boys!" He laughed loud between the kisses they planted all over his face. "Hey Luca! J.J.! How's my little man? God, I missed you guys!"

"We missed you Daddy! You was gone too long!" Luca pouted.

"I'm sorry baby boy…but I'm home now." Jace leaned back to look his namesake in the eye. "What about you, J.J.? Did you miss me?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah?" Drawing him close, he pressed his forehead to his son's - something he had done since the day they brought lil' Jace home. "You love me?"

"Yep!" He giggled at the slow smile creeping up on his dad's face.

"Nah, I don't think so…" he teased.

"Yes, I do!"

"I don't know…"

"I do daddy!"

"Me, too! I do! I do!" Luca yelled.

The boys attacked their father screaming their I-love-you's over his denials. Squealing and tumbling around until Jace stood up, grabbing both boys around the waist. "Well alright!" he announced, "Let's go get your mama!" Jace trotted off wildly bouncing his charges who screamed and laughed the whole way – the happiest of captives.

Kayla gathered their blanket, the water bottles, snacks and toys blinking rapidly against the happy tears that came. Walking over to them, she smiled at the noisy, joyful reunion of her children and their father, silently thanking God for his safe return.

"Hey! You menfolk jus' gonna leave me with all this?" She called out from a few feet away, trying in vain to hold on to it all and losing the battle with every step. Predictably, she dropped everything.

Jace laughed openly at his wife struggling pick it all up again, bellowing, "Woman! Put that stuff down!" Without a break in his stride, he dropped his prisoners, "Help your mama, boys."

Pulling a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Kayla started, "You're home! I thought you weren't gonna get here till—"

Jace muffled the rest of her sentence with a hard kiss, digging his hands in those silken curls he loved so much. Feeling Kayla's arms circle his waist, he buried his face into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent, holding her. Relishing in her softness, he breathed deep. The time he spent away evaporated when her hands left his waist and roamed up his back making slow circles, releasing any trace of stress he had. He could feel his heart rate slow down as her presence soothed him. Jace was a proud father, he loved his boys but this woman, this effect - was why he drove all night, just to get to her nine hours sooner.

Pulling back he stroked his thumb across her closed eyelids. Cupping her face in both hands, he kissed her gently, taking his time, reacquainting himself with the nuances of their kiss.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled against her lips.

"Hey."

"I missed you, woman." He said, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Oh did you now?" Sassy, she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yep." He chuckled. "Boys? Why don't you take that stuff on up to the house? J.J. watch out for your brother."

"Okay! C'mon Luca!" Kayla and Jace watched them while they opened the gate and opened the back door to unit #4.

Kayla buried her face in his chest. "I missed you, baby."

Kayla was thrilled that he was back home and didn't have another job scheduled for 3 weeks. Sometimes, she felt selfish for how much she wanted him to be home with her, but she loved the life they had together. Jace was her best friend in the whole world. Theirs was an easy and natural kind of love. She never felt like they had to try. His heart was just drawn to hers and hers to his.

Kayla traced her husband's face. Tightening his arms around her he closed his eyes, surrendering to her inspection. At 6'3" he managed to make her 5'7" frame feel small and feminine. While he was considered an artist of sorts, his work was physical, demanding. Between that and the fact that he lived for the outdoors, his body was a beautiful example of lean powerful muscle. His slightly squinting green brown eyes were surrounded by long straight eyelashes, dark brown with lighter tips. She loved that he'd let his hair grow out, now past his shoulders, it lay in thick waves of copper and brown. His mother, a Creole woman, blessed him with the smoothest skin she had ever seen on a man and the ability to look a touch tan even in the middle of winter. He had an easy smile, a booming laugh and the kindest heart. She loved everything about him from the sound of his deep melodic voice, to his expressive eyes, to his ability to see beauty in everything. She was addicted to his touch, to the way he said her name. She adored every tattoo and scar he'd gathered throughout his life. And seven years of marriage did absolutely nothing to take the edge off her passion for him.

She ran her hands down his arms and back up across his chest. "You done?" he rumbled, resting his chin on her forehead.

"Shut up." She giggled, running her fingers up into his new scruffy beard, she gave it a tug. "What's all this, huh?"

"Shut up." She heard the smile in his voice.

"What?" She teased, "I thought you missed this smart mouth of mine."

Jace dropped his head to lock eyes with hers, his smile gone. Gripping her hips, he pulled her in tight leaning down to growl low into her ear. "I did." Jace was never one for subtleties. Kayla legs turned liquid, causing her to sway, leaning into him.

"Mmmm… you smell good."

"I cheated." He admitted, "When I saw you guys outside, I took a quick shower. I didn't want to come to you smelling like a damn skunk after that drive."

Looking up at him, she slipped her hands into his back pockets and squeezed. "I don't think I would have minded that at all."

"We got everything, Daddy!" Lil Jace called from the door.

"We're coming J.J." Jace called back. Giving Kayla a kiss on the cheek he warned, "Don't start something you can't finish, woman."

"Don't tell me what to do." She smiled, dimples flashing.

Walking back to the house, he opened the gate and waited for her to go through first.

"I love you Kayla-gal."

"I love you more." She shot back, bouncing up the stairs to their back door.

* * *

 _*** Yes! Jace Farrell is finally home y'all! I'll be updating soon! Mean it! ;-) ***_


	14. Chapter 14 - It Happened On A Tuesday

Chapter 14 – It Happened On A Tuesday

"Well crap! I wasn't cooking your 'Welcome Home' dinner till tomorrow." Kayla announced with her head deep in the refrigerator. "This roast is still half frozen and I still have to go to the store."

Jace slapped her bottom in passing and leaned against the counter. "Well, let's go now."

"Baaaabe! You just got home!"

"Yeah, but I don't want you cooking tonight. Let's take the boys into town to the café or something and hit the store on our way back. Besides," he smiled, "I've been craving your caramel pound cake like crazy. So if you really wanna cook something..."

"Is that a hint?"

"If I said yes, would I get the cake?"

Kayla looked him up and down, "I don't know. What's in it for me?" She quickly turned back to the fridge to hide her smile.

"C'mon woman." Jace cozied up behind her, nuzzling her neck. "I want that cake...I need it."

"Jace, stop that." She giggled, closing the refrigerator door.

Spinning her around to face him, he backed her up against the fridge, continuing the assault on her neck and shoulder, growling between kisses and nips. "Make. Me. That. Cake."

"Okay! Okay!" Laughing, she shoved his chest lightly. Slipping his hands up the back of her shirt he sighed and kissed her, all teasing gone. As if on cue, the boys thundered their way into the kitchen, forcing them to separate. Kayla snickered at his frustrated grunt.

"Daddy!" Luca pushed back some of his curls, smiling up at Jace.

"Baby boy!" Jace picked him up and plopped him on the countertop then bent to pick up lil' Jace, holding him on his hip. "What's up guys?"

Excited, they launched into a laundry list of animals they wanted for the farm. Jace listened while stealing glances at his still blushing wife. "Boys, that's quite a list. But, I think if we had all those animals we'd have to stop calling it a farm and start calling it a zoo."

"Nooo!" Luca laughed his deep belly laugh, making both his parents smile.

"Yep! We'd have to call it 'Jace & Luca's Zoo'."

"Child," Kayla chimed in, "with all those critters it'll have to be 'Jace & Luca's ARK'!"

Jace swooped up his still giggling son from the counter with his free arm and dropped them both to the floor, where they immediately returned to the giant marble run they were building in the living room.

"Hey boys, we're gonna go to town for dinner. Grab some shoes."

"Can't we finish this first, daddy?" Lil Jace asked, never taking his eyes off his project.

"You could," Jace pretended to think it over, "or you could have ice cream. Your choice…Whatever." With a shout of joy they jumped up and ran for their room.

"Where I'm from that's called bribery." Kayla voice came from behind him.

He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, where I'm from that's just a man's way of getting things done. Now let's go, woman. I'm starving."

* * *

As they pulled back into the complex, Kayla leaned her head back and smiled, content. She couldn't be happier to have her little family together again. The boys were so excited that their dad was home, they'd talked nonstop most of the trip. Both of them clamoring for his attention and finding excuses to be close to him. Dinner and the run to the grocery store had been a good time. Jace had them cracking up all afternoon telling stories about his clients and the other guys on the crew. Turning around, she saw that the boys had fallen asleep in the back of the truck. Turning off the engine, Jace's eyes followed hers, "It's still early, we're gonna have to wake them up or they'll never go down tonight."

"Yeah, I know." Kayla murmured, her body warming to the heat flickering in his eyes. She knew that he wanted the boys to go to bed early tonight, so they could have some alone time – so did she. "It's just after 5 o'clock. That little nap won't change a thing." She leaned over to stroke his cheek, "I've missed y—". She froze, looking over his shoulder out the window.

"What?" Jace turned and looked too.

"Babe. That's Hasil."

* * *

Crossing over to the sidewalk with Butch, Frida and Sally Ann, Hasil had noticed the unfamiliar truck parked a few spaces away. The tinted windows didn't allow him to see who was inside, so when the passenger door popped open he was surprised to see Kayla.

"Hey y'all!" she called out. "Hey, wait!"

"Who is that?" Butch asked.

"That's Kayla." Sally Ann said, watching a man get out of the truck.

"That's y'all's Kayla? Lemon cake Kayla?" Frida questioned in a whisper.

They all watched as the man leaned into the cab of the truck, extracting a child and bending to placing him on the ground. Lil Jace and Kayla came around the side of the truck to cross the lot with him.

"Hasil!" Luca waved at them wildly, his whole arm flapping. "Daddy, it's Hasil!"

"Daddy?" Frida nudged Sally Ann. "Guuurl." She murmured just loud enough for Sally Ann to hear, her eyebrows high.

Crossing the drive, Kayla was all grins. "Hey y'all! You're back!"

"Yeah. I mean, we just got here…just now." Sally Ann stumbled, distracted by the quiet presence of this man they had been waiting to meet.

"Hi Miss Sally Ann!" Lil Jace smiled shyly, taking his daddy's hand. "My daddy's home today!"

"Hey there, Jace…Luca." Hasil gave a small smile to the boys, but his eyes were drawn back to the man they clung to. Unable to stop himself, Hasil studied his face for a moment, the shape of his eyes, the slant of his nose, the line of his jaw… wondering if he could see his family there.

Kayla was bursting with excitement. "This is great…this is so great! Y'all, this is Jace! Babe, this is Hasil Farrell and Sally Ann! And? I'm sorry—"

Hasil stepped forward, shaking Jace's hand. "Hasil Farrell. This is my friend, Butch…an' that there's Frida, his girl."

Jace nodded with an easy smile, "Butch. Frida. It's nice to meet all of you…finally, right?"

Frida smiled and gave a little wave but Butch reached out to shake his hand, "Well, hell yeah, finally! Jace, right? Nice to meet you, man."

"You too." Turning his attention to Sally Ann he said, "Sally Ann, I've heard a lot about you. I understand congratulations are in order."

"That's right!" Kayla blurted, "How did it go at the doctor today?"

Sally Ann gave a little smile, glancing at Hasil, "It was good…we're having a boy."

Kayla squealed, "Yes! I knew it! You're carrying so small! Look at her, she barely shows at all!"

Jace put his arm around Kayla, "A boy, that's awesome…congratulations again."

They all fell quite for a moment so Jace took the reins. "Well, somebody is supposed to be baking me a cake tonight and I still haven't rode out to check on our land." He paused to look directly at Hasil. "Why don't we let the ladies do some baking and baby talk while we take a run out there…make sure nothing's gone missing."

Hasil's anxiety was sky high - torn between staying with Sally Ann on this perfect day and the desire to go with this new Farrell. His size and his hair were obviously similar to his people, but his coloring and speech did nothing to remind him of his kin. He looked to Sally Ann, who nodded with an encouraging smile, "Go on. Butch?"

Hasil was grateful to Sally Ann for speaking up. He didn't want to have to ask Butch to come along, but now that the moment was here, he desperately wanted him to.

"Uh? Oh, yeah! Sure, I'll go. Frida, you okay to stay here?" Butch knew how hard it was for Frida to be comfortable with new people and didn't want her to feel abandoned.

"Come on, this is perfect! Frida and I need to get to know each other anyways." Kayla kissed Jace on the cheek and commandeered Frida, linking arms with her and tugging her toward the house. "Come on y'all. We'll just let these menfolk do their duty and bring in the groceries. My mama always said women have to buy the food and cook it…damned if they gotta carry it, too!"

"I was there when WE bought it, woman." Jace dead panned, raising his eyebrows.

"You hush." Kayla laughed, popping her dimples his way, before heading toward unit #4. "Boys! Come on in the house!"

"Sooo, what kind of cake are you making?" Frida asked on the way up the steps.

"Caramel pound cake…you're gonna die!"

Sally Ann walked a step or two behind them, looking over her shoulder to watch Hasil help get the groceries out of the truck. He seemed with okay with Jace, but the protective instinct she had when it came to him, made her want to go with them to make sure. Sally Ann was not the praying type, but she let one out just the same. "Please God, let this be a good thing. Please."


	15. Chapter 15 - History

**_Hey cousins! Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I've been away for a while but the fan in me is alive and well! I'll be posting new chapters every week (hopefully). Read! Enjoy! Review!_ Ged Ged _Yah!_**

* * *

Chapter 15 – History

After about six minutes of excruciatingly uncomfortable small talk, Jace turned his truck onto a dirt road. They bounced and rocked in total silence, except a grunt or two from Butch who was still riding seat belt free in the middle of the rear seats. As they braved the rocky terrain next to a chain link fence, Hasil noticed a single building coming into view. As they got closer, thankfully, the dirt road was grated smooth and all of them could unclench their muscles. Jace steered the truck through a gap in the fencing, "Sorry about that," he said looking mildly amused. "I haven't grated the whole road yet."

Hasil cleared his throat in reply, letting go of the hand hold on the roof of the cab.

Jace's smile widened, "Welp, gentlemen…this is it!"

"This is what?" Butch piped up.

"My workshop," he grinned. "This right here is my baby! Well, after Kayla and the boys. Come on!"

Jace parked the truck, hopped out and flipped up the lid on a small black box on the wall outside the main door to input the code to disarm the workshop's alarm. Stepping in, he stopped to turn on several switches just inside the door. Two long rows of lights flickered before lighting up the space, giving them a better view than the remaining daylight offered from the high windows. "Come on in," Jace smiled. "The air will kick on in a minute."

Hasil and Butch crossed the threshold into the stilled air, blinking, their eyes adjusting to the bright light. After a few seconds of a loud humming noise, they felt the powerful whoosh of the cooling system blow through, moving and cooling the air.

"Ahhhh! That's better. Let me get the computer up," Jace crossed the floor, around a few large pieces of equipment, to his office of sorts - a 3 sided enclosure on the left wall that he'd added to house a large desk, 2 computers, a couple of chairs, a storage cabinet and a tall filing cabinet. Calling back over his shoulder he assured them, "It'll just take a second. Have a look around."

"Cool." Butch said, thumping Hasil's arm, he pointed to the far right where a figure stood on a log base. Hasil's artist's eye was immediately drawn to the woodwork. The piece, an owl in-flight, was unfinished but clearly impressive. Entranced, he slowly walked around it, admiring the detail in the wide spread wings, the life in its sharp glare. His fingers itched to touch it. His stomach clenched in reaction to the sudden feeling of heaviness in missing the spirit of the wildlife that made Shay Mountain alive - a home of constant discovery. Lost in the beauty of the image being created, he didn't hear Jace approach.

Jace spoke, standing a respectful distance away from Hasil, not wanting to crowd him. "You like it?"

Hasil nodded, "Yeah." After a moment, he added, "The stuff in the house, too."

"It's for this guy in Louisiana that lives by my mom," Jace stepped forward to run his fingers lightly over the inside of a wing. "I've known him since I was a kid and he's always talked about owls…their spirits and all…thought it'd be a good present for him, ya know? He helps her out all the time."

"It's real nice," Hasil cocked his head to the side. "Ya do these a lot?" Jace nodded in the affirmative.

"An' people pay ya fer it?"

"Yeah…My grandfather started me on carvin' when I was like six." Jace stepped back to flank Hasil, feeling like a closer proximity was okay now. Shaking his head, he smiled, amused, "Tore my hands up pretty bad. There was more blood on that wood than any kinda image."

Hasil chuckled knowing all to well. Butch joined them, "Hasil does this shit, too."

Jace's eyes alighted on Hasil's face, "Really?"

Hasil looked away, flicking his head back towards to the owl, "Nuthin' like this."

"Bullshit!" Butch knuckle punched Hasil's arm twice. "My boy's got skills! You should see his shit…Man, you gotta show him that bear you did for Sally Ann."

"Alrigh'…Alrigh'!" Hasil chuckled, embarrassed at his friend bragging on him so hard, "Stop hittin' me!"

They all could appreciate feeling the atmosphere shifting in the room to a less apprehensive one, everyone relaxing a little.

Butch wondered off to an open cabinet. "What's all this for, man?"

Jace and Hasil turned to join him. Smiling wide Jace rubbed his hands together, eyes sparkling, "My toys!" Reaching in, he pulled out a crossbow, enjoying the feel of it, casually taking an archery position. "Kayla thinks our boys aren't ready for this kinda stuff, so I've kept it all out here. But Lil J is six now, so it's time. Man, I can't wait to teach 'em."

Butch grabbed a small hatchet with an intricately decorated handle, flipping it over in his hands. "This is some shit here…nice." Handing it to Hasil, he said, "Check it out."

Hasil took it, tossed it from palm to palm, feeling its weight.

"You look real comfortable with that grip." Jace commented, "You throw?"

"A little."

Jace cocked his head back and let out a roar. "YES! Finally! Every year I've had to wait on one of my brothers to come visit to get some competition." Clapping a startled Hasil on the back, he laughed, "You, my friend, are on the hook to come back out and throw with me. And you," he pointed at Butch, "are going to learn!"

Butch took the hatchet back from Hasil, weighing it in his palm. "I guess you never know when this might come in handy, right?"

"Damn straight." Jace nodded in confirmation, slipping the crossbow back on its hook, patting it lovingly. "I guess we gotta get back to it, huh?" Releasing a gusty sigh, he closed to cabinet door, "Let's go."

Hasil, too apprehensive to speak, just nodded. While Butch, who had been much more curious than worried about the information they were going to receive, gave Hasil a nudge to get him moving. Following Jace across to the little room housing the computer equipment, they could sense his nervousness setting in, too.

Jace kept his back to them, fiddling with a cloth covered item, while they scraped their chairs across the floor to face the computer with a lighted screen. "When my grandfather got sick the last time, we started recording his story. Everything he could remember about that time. Shay Mountain. His new family. Everything." Jace had uncovered a large cork board that was leaning up against the wall, picked it up and turned it around so they could see it. "This is his life. I've been piecing together the time line." The board was covered with index cards and post its. "I've even found some people from his past"

"Damn man," Butch said softly, staring at all the names and dates organized with color coded push pins. "And this starts in-?"

"1930."

Butch raised his eyebrows, "No shit?"

"No shit." Jace chuckled. "This one here," Jace tapped a card, "Amelia Wentworth. I found her 3 years ago – sheer luck. She's the daughter of his family's next door neighbor…She actually remembered the day they brought my grandfather to the Harris'. For an old broad her memory was amazing… helped me get more concrete details. She even described the truck that dropped him and old Edgar off that day."

Hasil frowned, "Who's Ed-Edgar?"

"Edgar was the man who adopted my grandfather." Reaching across, directly in front of Hasil, Jace tapped another card. "Edgar and Katherine Harris. That's their names there."

Jace was 'in the zone', as Kayla jokingly called it whenever he started rattling off details of his grandfather's life. Not to mention he was also completely unaware that Hasil was just learning to read. Revved up to finally be able to share this with someone who was actually connected to it, he went on.

"He had told me before, that the Harris' had children before he came, but this Amelia woman confirmed it and I was able to find the birth records. Seems they had 2 children, well babies really, that both died before their second birthdays. I guess that made them want to 'adopt'." Jace made air quotes and his tone turned bitter. "Truthfully, they just bought my grandfather, like something off a shelf in a store…They didn't give two fucks where he came from or that he already had a family that would miss him. They only cared that they wanted a kid and had the money to buy one."

Hasil leaned back in his chair, rubbing his jaw line roughly. Sally Ann had explained to him what adoption meant and he couldn't quite wrap his head around how something that could be such a good thing, could also be used with selfish intentions at the same time.

Hasil grunted out a snort of annoyance. "Well, ya pay for yer water down here. Cain't say 'm surprised ya can pay fer youngins." Hasil's voice rumbled low in his throat, "but some thangs jus' shouldn't be."

"You're right. In the end, I guess that's why his mother let him change his name back to Farrell…guilt. She knew it was a messed up how they got him in the first place."

The trio fell silent, all of them in their private thoughts.

Jace looked up and noticed that there was no light coming in through the windows anymore. Glancing at his watch, he sat at the computer, "Damnit. It's late. Kayla's gonna convince herself we drove into a ditch or something and bring everybody out here." He shuffled through a lock box full of disks, until he plucked one out and held it up. "This is the one." Dropping the disk into the player, they all waited for an image to come on the screen.

"Alright guys…this is my grandfather, Gailin Liam Farrell."

Butch and Hasil shared a look. Hasil, unsure if he wanted to see what was coming. Butch, worried that whatever it was on this recording would mess Hasil up even more than his family already has.

* * *

 _[ Jace's voice from off screen.]_

Jace: This is number 11 of the Farrell tapes….Okay Poppa, we're rollin'. I got your water there if you need it.

Gailin: (nods) Thank ya. (clears his throat)

Jace: What are we gonna talk about today?

Gailin: Well…I – I wanna tell the beginning. (clears throat again, then starts to cough, eyes watering)

 _[ Jace enters the frame to help him with his water. ]_

Gailin: Thank ya. Thank ya, boy. (fans his hand to shoo Jace away) I'm alright, J. (wipes his eyes and mouth with a handkerchief, hands visibly trembling)

 _[ Jace goes back to being off screen.]_

Jace: Maybe today isn't the best day for this Poppa.

Gailin: (Pauses, looks uneasy, thinking. Clears his throat and sits up straighter.) Naw, J…tomorrow may not be any betta for me.

 _Hasil stared, unconsciously leaning toward the screen, his lips tightly pressed together, his brow furrowed in concentration. Who is this old man who claims to carry the Farrell name? Never moving his eyes from the screen, Hasil took in_ Gailin's _full head of wavy grey hair. Age and ailment had not yet diminished this man's stature, as his locks rested on visibly broad shoulders. Despite his weakness from the coughing fit, his voice commanded your attention, smooth and deep. His brown eyes seemed to be staring right back at him. The tilt of his nose, the set of his jaw, the whisper of a dimple in his right cheek, could all of it be familiar or was he making himself see it? He didn't want to see it…or did he? Could Hasil already see the fingerprint of his kin in this man's face?_

Gailin: (looking directly into the camera, he nods) Alright. I'm ready.

Jace: Still rollin' Poppa. Go on.

Gailin: Alright…first I want ya to listen to me, boy. If you don't know your history – your real family history…You leave a big ol' hole in your life that anyone – just any body – can fill up with any kind of garbage they so choose. You have to know who you are! Don't ever give away that kind of power, ya hear me?

Jace: Yes sir.

Gailin: (leaning forward frowning) You promise me that!

Jace: I promise you.

Gailin: You got Farrell blood runnin' through ya, boy. Just as strong and powerful as that Louisiana blood your mama gave ya. And it's somethin' to be proud of, whether your proper kin accept you or not.

 _Hasil's gut was fluttering like crazy. He was no longer aware of being in the cramped room with Jace and Butch. In that moment, it was just the old man and him._

Gailin: (leaning back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the arm rest) Ya know, I don't think I ever even told your father all of it. (looking away from the camera, still, remembering)

Jace: Of what Poppa?

Gailin: (turns to the camera) The day they got me.

Jace: Well, take your time. Whatever you want to do, okay?

Gailin: (Takes a deep breath) That day, we were just playing outside…like any other day. A bunch of us younger cousins, yellin' an laughin'. (smiles sadly) Cousin Emma was a tiny thang….the youngest of us all. Her spirit was sweet as sugar cane and we doted on her somethin' fierce…every last one of us…But that day she caught sight of this little rabbit. And she set out to catch it. We all wanted to help so we all chased that thing all over the place…each of us wanting to be the one who caught it for her, ya know? So when it went a little farther away into the woods, so did we. And a little farther. And... (stops talking, remembering) None of us was paying attention to how far we were going, we were kids…just kids. To us, the whole mountain was our home…We felt safe.

Gailin: (takes a long drink, wipes his mouth again) I remember ol' cousin Timmons…he was one of my favorite cousins, well, everybody's really. He was a little older and he was funny, like silly – always makin' things a lot more fun for us. And he was a tubby one. (a slow smile began to curve his lips) He fell chasing that damn rabbit and split his pants wide open. Ha! His fanny was out for all to see and boy, I laughed and laughed. When he realized what I was laughin' at, ol' Timmons clutched his butt and high tailed it for home. I leaned up against a tree, just tickled to death watching him run – it was a sight. (smile fades)

Gailin: That's how I ended up by myself. See, the rest of em had kept on chasing that rabbit. (sitting very still, looking off to the side again) And then…there were…all these hands. A hand over my mouth, hands on my arms…a hand in my hair, yanking me all over the place. (begins to clench his hands in agitation) I tried to fight 'em, J. I swear I did. I opened my mouth to bite 'em but they shoved somethin' in my mouth and held it there. Hands were tying my arms…putting something over my head, then they tied my feet together. They snatched my legs up and I…I was in the air. (shaking his head as if still in disbelief that it happened) They was so damn quick about it.

 _Hasil's stomach turned at the terrible image_ Gailin _was creating. He was disturbed by how haunted the old man still looked, after all these years - but_ unable _look away._

Gailin: (getting louder) I was crying, an' chokin', an' twistin' around, just trying to get free. Trying to scream but my mouth was stuffed. They had me. I was in the air and all I could see was black…I didn't know up from down. When I heard somebody calling my name, I stopped fighting. I could hear my cousins hollerin' for me…for me an' Timmons…but their voices got farther and farther away…till there was nothin'. The hands dropped my legs, but just as quick as I was set down, I was picked back up…somebody was carrying me.

Gailin: (his voice dropped in volume, his face confused, almost questioning what had happened) I was scared, J. I ain't never felt fear like that in my whole life. Not before that day or since. It was hard to breathe with my nose all stuffed up from cryin'. The sack on my head smelled like some kind of animal…but the worst part was the silence. Whoever they were - however many of them that there were…they weren't saying nothin' to each other. It was just footsteps. The only sounds were of us hitting up against low branches of the trees...tramping the brush. (welling emotion taking control, he begins to gesture with his hands) You have to understand…I was only 6 or 7, just shy of being a damn baby! I was terrified! I had never even laid eyes on anyone that wasn't family! Can you understand that?! (begins to cough violently, unable to stop)

 _[ Jace enters the frame to help him until the coughing spell subsides. Jace wipes his face and remains close while Gailin gets his breathing under control. ]_

Jace: Poppa? Let's stop for now, huh?

Gailin: (rubs back and forth on his jawline, takes two deep shuddering breaths) No.

 _[ Jace rubs his arm and goes back to being off screen.]_

 _In the office, Jace cleared his throat, breaking the spell the recording had over all of them. Hasil glanced over, Jace's face showed the pure fury that both he and Butch felt for this child victim. All three shifted around in their chairs, unsettled by the emotion in the room._

Gailin: Every second…this awful feelin' was building up inside of me… I knew that they were taking me away. And to where? (slams his fist down on the arm of the chair) It didn't matter! Damn them! It was away from my home! Away from my family! (wipes the sweat from his face and takes a deep breath) It was terrifying beyond anything you can imagine…I can't describe it. My heart was beating so hard I swear I could hear it outside of myself. My chest…it ached. I felt like it was going to burst open! I couldn't breathe, I was just paralyzed. I was so panicked with just the knowing that they had me that I…I ended up wetting myself. (his face showing shame).

Gailin: I couldn't help it…I couldn't stop it…And when the one carrying me felt what I had done, he cursed and slammed me on the ground like I was...like I was- (stops and tries to hide his tears by rubbing his eyes). Then he hauled off and kicked me in my back. It hurt so bad, I couldn't even suck in enough air to holler. (looks up, seeming to be searching for the next words) But in my head…I _was_ screaming. I was screaming for my Fa…for my cousins…for somebody to come and help me. And then he, or somebody else, kicked me again. I don't remember anything else until I was in the truck driving in a town somewhere….I've tried and tried to remember. But there's nothing there. (stops to take a drink of water)

 _[ Jace's voice from off screen.]_

Jace: Poppa? Let's take a break here and we can pick it up again.

Gailin: (nods and reaches for his glass again)

* * *

Butch snorted angrily, "Well shit, he don't remember 'cause they probably knocked him out! Fuckers! He was just a kid, man."

Hasil spoke quietly, "Turn it off."

"Is that the end of the -" Butch asked.

"I don' wanna see no more." Hasil cut in. His chair scrapped the floor as he stood abruptly to his feet.

"I hadn't watched it since the day I recorded it." Jace commented while removing the disk and placing it back in its cover. "Once was enough for me. I hate it."

"I can see why." Butch commented, watching Hasil turn slowly and leave the room without another word. Jace watched him go too.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Regret and worry was stamped all over Jace's face. _Should he have just told Hasil the story, so he didn't have to experience it this way? Did he really need to see it?_ Doubt swirled through his head while he turned off the equipment.

"Yeah. Probably." Butch said, not really believing it himself, but wanting to quiet the guilt storm brewing in Jace. "Maybe we better get back, you know?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sally Ann sat on the side of the bed watching Hasil sleep. He'd tossed and turned all night and now was settled down into a deep sleep. When he, Jace and Butch returned last night, all three stood outside for another 10 minutes talking. When they came in, one look at Hasil's face told her that whatever he'd found out, he didn't like. Even Frida, normally so talkative, could see that asking questions right now was clearly a bad idea. She could let him sleep another hour before they had to leave for her job interview with Mr. Batton. She slipped as quietly as she could into the hallway, closing the door firmly behind her as she could hear Frida and Butch already awake and in the kitchen.

They stopped their chatter as soon as Sally Ann came around the corner to the kitchen.

"Mornin' lil' mama," Frida smiled. "I'm making you some breakfast. You can't be hangry during your interview."

"Thanks. That smells good. Hey, Butch." Sally Ann sank into a chair at the tiny table. "And thanks for staying over to take me into town today. This interview could be it."

"No worries, no worries." Butch assured her, glancing briefly in Frida's direction.

"These potatoes will be done in a minute…" Frida trailed off, aware of the tension building. Putting the spatula down, she faced Sally Ann. "So? Did you talk to him? About last night?"

"Not really." Sally Ann's eyes traveled everywhere but to Frida's steady gaze. "He looked so upset…I told him we could talk about it later," she shrugged. "You know, when he was ready." Huffing out a frustrated sigh she asked, "Butch? Was it that bad? I mean, Hasil was tossin' around all night."

Butch answered honestly, "Yeah, it kinda was. I mean – so Jace showed us this video of his gramps talking about the day he left the clan. But, man, he didn't 'leave', he was like, kidnapped…and sold."

Sally Ann's mouth hung open slightly, trying to digest this tragic piece of information. Frida turned to start dishing up breakfast, while Butch continued.

"That dude got snatched up, sold and adopted before he even knew what was happening to him." Butch leaned back in his chair, adjusting his cap, "It was fucked up."

"But Kayla said he tried to go back. What happened with that?" Sally Ann searched her brain for details from that first conversation.

"Well, we kinda quit watchin' before that part, so…we still don't know." Frida put a plate in front of him and Butch shoved a bite in his mouth.

"Why? Why'd you stop?"

"Cuz I heard enough." Entering the kitchen, Hasil nodded a hello. "Butch. Frida that smells real fine. I's hungry if ya got any left."

Without a word Frida put Sally Ann's plate in front of her and handed Hasil her own plate of fried potatoes and scrambled eggs, with a wink.

"At your service." Returning to the stove to fix herself another plate, she commented sassily, "Your welcome, y'all."

"Thank ya Frida." Leaning over he kissed Sally Ann on the cheek. "How are ya feeling this mornin'?" Resting his hand on the back of her neck, he waited for her to answer. When she gave him a pressed lip smile, he squeezed the back of her neck a little. "You alrigh'? Hmm? Ya sleep last nigh'?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "Yes." Taking a deep breath she confessed, "Just worried about you is all." She tapped her fork nervously on the table. "You know… 'cause you didn't say much last night."

Hasil pulled her towards him so he could kiss her forehead. "Don' ya worry bout me none. I's jus' fine." Taking in a huge forkful of the thick chunks of potato, he continued while chewing. "I was jus' needin' a lil' bit a time ta thank on it…C'mon now, eat ya food there."

Sally Ann was too busy trying to read his face to eat. He caught her watching him as he finished chewing his bite. Glancing over at her plate, he slapped his fork down lightly in mock anger. "Woman, I ain't tellin' ya nuthin' till ya eat that there food on ya plate. Them doctors say ya gotta eat so…" he looked pointedly at her plate with raised eyebrows.

Frida giggled, "He told you."

"Yeah 'woman'," Butch chimed in, snickering.

Sally Ann tried to hold back a smile, while she made a show of stabbing her fork into a piece of potato and chewing it daintily.

Hasil reached over to give her thigh a squeeze, "There, that's betta." With the tension gone, he felt free to speak his mind between bites.

"Look, from what we saw…they did Jace's people wrong. I know there's mo' to it …but ain't what I know already enough?"

Frida shared a look with Sally Ann. Cautiously, she replied, "I don't know…If it were me, I – I'd want to know everything. I mean, if he tried to go back – how come he ended up livin' down here. Didn't anybody remember him? I mean, how could they not?" Frida shrugged her shoulders. "It's impossible that no one remembered him, right?" She looked around the table, "Right?"

They all voiced their opinions while Hasil remained quiet. He kept his face passive but his insides were jumping. He knew his family all too well and he knew that they denounced outsiders and losties without much mercy…or consideration of circumstance. He never understood their inability to welcome the lost home. The distain they showed cousin Asa still utterly perplexed him. They claimed Asa to be part of The Great Prophecy yet they tormented him, broke him down, punished him – mind and body - at every turn. And during it all they used him, making him a pawn in every way they could; between the town and the mountain, between Lady Ray and Big Foster. As far as he could tell, they damn near instructed LiI' Foster to kill him in a pit fight. And if the Elders and leaders of the clan could respond like that to Asa so recently, he could only imagine how strictly the elders would have responded so many years before, when leaving the mountain was virtually unheard of. Kin or not, after years down below, they would have turned him away. Hasil knew it…he didn't want to, but he was sure of it.

"Wha'?" Hasil jerked when Sally Ann touched his arm.

"I just said you should get ready to go, babe. I've already showered so it's all yours."

Butch and Frida stood at the sink, cleaning up. "I know you've got that job, girl… because clearly it's a day for miracles." Frida smiled over her shoulder. "This one here ain't ever helped me wash a dish in all our days together."

"Aw, c'mon Frida! That ain't true!" he protested.

Sally Ann stood up, snickering at a very embarrassed Butch, stacking Hasil's plate with hers to hand over to Frida. Hasil grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down for a quick kiss.

Whispering he said, "Ah promise ya, I'm alrigh'. Okay?"

Sally Ann studied his face for a moment and nodded. Hasil made his way down the hall to shower. Stripping off his tank top, he stared at himself in the mirror. He hated lying to Sally Ann for any reason, but he knew she needed to hear that this morning, true or not.


	16. Chapter 16 - Good News

Chapter 16 – Good News

"Come on in, gal!" Mr. Batton barked, holding the door open wide for her. Sally Ann walked past his large frame into the front room of his office, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting – her ears adjusting to his booming voice. "This time of year hardly any clients come in, so I close off the front room, the lights and such."

Moving past her to a spacious office in the back, he said, "Every penny counts right?"

Sally Ann followed him. "Yes, sir."

Moving files from a chair he said, "Go on! Have a seat! Let's have us a little chat!" Mr. Batton continued fussing with items on his desk as Sally Ann sat down.

"Well, thank you for this chance, Mr. Batton—"

Waving away her gratitude, he leaned back in his chair. "Let's be clear, young lady…Far as I'm concerned this job is yours—".

Sally Ann smiled wide, clasping her hands together in her lap to contain her joy, "Really?"

"Yes-yes! I just thought we should talk about a few things. Put em on the table, so to speak."

Sally Ann felt her joy plummet. Her face went flat. "What things?"

He laid his hands on his sizable stomach, intertwining his fingers, "I'm an old man but I ain't blind. You expecting?"

"Yes sir, I am." Sally Ann braced herself for a lecture.

"Well, congratulations to ya. Children are a blessing. Me and the missus had a little girl, purdy as the day is long," he smiled to himself, remembering. "She died when she was just a baby…broke our hearts. We were never blessed with another."

Sally Ann could see a little bit of the sadness was still there. "Mr. Batton, I'm so sorry."

"Well, it's one of those things. We're grateful for the time we had with her." Clearing his throat he reached into his desk, pulled out a folder and flipped it open. "Now I can't offer you health insurance, but there's a program that may work out just fine for ya." He slid a booklet towards her. "Take it. Look it over. See if your budget can handle it." Sally Ann looked at the cover and pulled it rest of the way toward her. "Now, next piece of business…You still with the boy?"

Sally Ann's eyes widened, mouth open in surprise. Seeing her face, Mr. Batton broke into that wheezy, hiccupping laugh. "Yes-yes! I'm nosey!"

Sally Ann couldn't be angry while looking at his happy face and she began to relax for the first time since she walked into the building.

Mr. Batton's laughter subsided, "Look gal, if I remember young love, the bottom line is this…if you're here, then he'll be here – sniffin' around, missin' ya…so it's best I know who it is I'm gonna be seein'."

Embarrassed as she was, Sally Ann knew it was absolutely true. Hasil would want to check on her. He'd worry about whether she was safe or comfortable or happy. That thought brought a tiny smile to her face.

"Well…yes, we are still together – " she started, gathering her nerve. She was determined to tell this one man, this new ally, who was giving her a chance, the unfiltered truth. "but he's, um…"

"But he's a Farrell," he ended her sentence for her. Startled, she looked at him, trying to figure out if he was taking the job back if she confirmed it.

Seeing the confusion on her face, he explained, "One of the deputies that brought you down off that mountain was dating a niece of mine at the time and so on and so on…you know how that goes." Leaning forward on his desk he continued, "Looky here, Sally Ann - these folks round here been scared a Farrells as long as I can remember. Simpletons! Scared of anything and everyone that's different than them! But not everybody is like that, gal." Sally Ann looked down at her hands. "A lot of folks round here got sense enough to know they's just people. And you can't worry about the rest of em." He paused, seeing the heaviness that lay on her. "He's kind to ya ain't he? A good man?"

Raising her head, she chose not to hide the tears shining in her eyes, "Yes. He's good." She answered quietly but firmly, "He really is."

Mr. Batton smiled, patting his desk, "Alright then, you bring him by soon, so I can set my eyes on him."

Nodding her yes, she wiped a tear that escaped. "We'll have none of that." He stood handing her a tissue and a small stack of papers. "Now, here's your pay information and schedule and there's a W-2 form too, for you to fill out and get back to me. I'll have a key for you next week. Can you start on Monday?"

Feeling her original joy return, she smiled wide, "Yes sir."

"Alrighty then," he moved around the desk toward the door, "come on and see the rest of the place. You got a lot of work waiting on you."

* * *

Sally Ann watched Butch's car pull into the tiny parking lot behind Mr. Batton's offices. When she didn't walk over, Hasil got out and came across the lot, eyes questioning.

"I got the job," she grinned.

Hasil's grin matched hers, "Ya did?"

"Mmm-hmm!" She closed her eyes and let out a little squeal of delight, her cheeks high and shining with pride and joy.

Hasil chuckled, hugging her tight. "I knew ya would."

Pulling back she smirked, "And just how did you know he would give it to me?"

Stroking her cheek with his fingertip, he shrugged, tipping his head to the side. "Naw, how could he look at ya an' not?"

Sally Ann took his hand, pulled it back down to set on her hip and locked her hands behind his neck. "You know what Hasil Farrell?"

"Wot?" He smiled expecting a joke, but Sally Ann cupped his cheek, looking serious.

"You're a good man."

Hasil's smile faltered. As Sally Ann gazed up at him, he searched his memory, trying to remember when anyone had ever told him that before. Embarrassed that such a simple statement had struck him so hard, he tried to look away, but she held his face with both hands. "No, Hasil. Look at me. You are a good man…and I love you."

Hasil was frozen, lost in the depths of her eyes. His breath caught in his throat while he studied her face, seeing nothing but pure love. Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together breathing her in. Feeling the telltale sting of the beginning of tears behind his nose, he squeezed his eyes closed tight until he felt her move. He opened his eyes just before he felt her lips - warm, soft and open - touch his. Winding her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair, she let the baseball cap that hid his hair fall to the ground. She kissed him slowly, deeply…wanting him to know who he was, not just to her, but in life. Wanting to seal this one truth into him - that no matter what anyone down here or up on the mountain has said - he was good. When their lips finally separated, she laid her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pound, hoping he now knew what she was so sure of.

They stood there, holding each other, not needing to say another word - until Butch's horn blast broke them apart.

 _ **A/N: I can't go very long without a little Sasil love! Hope you enjoyed it, too. See you next week!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - A Change Of Plans

_**More SASIL you say? Well, I'm happy to oblige y'all! It's shorter than most of my chapters but enjoy! Review!**_  
 _ **Happy Labor Day cuzzins! I hope your day is full of relaxation and Farrell wine! Ged Ged Yah!**_

Chapter 17 – A Change of Plans

Sally Ann woke to a full bladder and a very much awake Hasil kissing her tummy. Ever since she told him that the baby could hear his voice in the womb, he'd been talking to him everyday. Exhausted, she squinted to see the top of his head.

"Mmm…Good morning," she smiled a soft, sleepy smile and stretched.

Hasil let his hands roam her body before climbing up in the bed to be able to kiss her.

"Mornin'," he murmured against her cheek. Brushing her face with his fingertips, he leaned back enough to see her close her eyes again.

"Ya look like ya could go right back ta sleep."

She chuckled and opened one eye to look at him. "Well, somebody kept me up pretty late last night."

"Cain't say I's sorry fer that." Rolling on top of her, he leaned down to nibble at her bottom lip. " 'Sides, we was celebratin'."

"Ah yes…my new job." Sally Ann's cheeks rose.

"Yep."

She sighed as he nipped his way down her jawline to her ear, sending shivers through her.

"Mmm…um, Hasil?" He grudgingly raised up to look at her, his face already flushed with arousal. "I have to get up."

"Uh-uh."

She smiled at his determined frown to soften the blow. "Yep."

"Woman, there ain' no place ta be betta than righ' here."

Lifting her head to plant a light kiss on his lips, "Baby, I gotta pee. You're laying on the baby and the baby is laying on my bladder." Smiling, she gave his bottom a tap. "So scoot or we're gonna have to buy a new bed."

Sally Ann didn't even pause to pull on a shirt on as she darted to the bathroom. When she returned, she stopped at the foot of the bed. "Hasil, there's something I wanted to talk to you about –"

Hasil shuffled on his knees down the bed to her, "Later." Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer to nuzzle her neck.

"Please babe – pay attention…for just a second, okay?"

He chuckled low in his throat, Adam's apple bobbing and sat back on his heels. Letting his eyes glide slowly over her nakedness, he raised his eyebrows. "I can try…"

"Hasil!" She squeaked, snatching his tank top off of the floor and slipping it over her head.

Chuckling, Hasil pulled her closer to him and waited. She seemed hesitant to start. He patted her hips, lowering his head to see her eye to eye. "Aye…talk ta me."

"Okay," she started slowly. "I was just thinking that since I got this job that…if we get a used car we'd almost have savings left enough to pay for the baby…"

Adverting her eyes, she added in a quiet voice, "…without you going back to fightin'."

Hasil slid is hands up her hips to her waist while she continued to let her eyes wander the room. Jiggling her gently to make her look at him, he studied her. As hard as she tried to keep her face blank, he could see it…there was fear there.

"Sally Ann –"

"Please, Hasil…I could handle it. I'll work till the baby comes and we don't spend a lot." She was rattling her reasons off as fast as she could. "Mr. Batton thinks I can qualify for the medical insurance just for pregnant women I was tellin' you about, which means we'd have even less to pay for the doctors appointments and –"

"Sally Ann?" Hasil interrupted.

Eyes wide, Sally Ann opened her mouth to speak again.

"Sally Ann," he said firmly.

When she looked down, he took hold of her hands. "Look at me."

Sally Ann complied, her eyes searching his face. He let out his breath in a huff.

"I gotta provide for ya…Me, alrigh'? I gotta provide fer you an' this chile a mine growin' inside ya."

Reaching up to cup her face with his hand, he continued. "I cain't have ya out there providin' fer us by yerself. Tha' ain't nevah gon' set righ' wit me." He paused, raising his eyebrows. "I do understand, darlin'. Alrigh'? Me fightin' ain't safe no more. I get tha'…Jus' lemme figure out how ta make some paper fer us."

Her eyes questioned, so he clarified, "Paper without the fightin'…'kay?"

"Okay," she said quietly.

Hasil raised his eyebrows, refusing to let her look away. With an amused eye roll, Sally Ann looped her arms around his neck and smiling softly.

"There," Hasil smiled, cocking his head to one side. "That's wha' I wanna see."

The edges of her smile spread further, "We can do this, right?"

"Mmm hmm," he leaned in to nuzzle the sweet spot on the side of her neck. "Me an' you."

"You an' me," Sally Ann countered with a tiny grin.

Hasil chuckled, "Yea'…" He began to move back toward the head of the bed, tugging her hands, pulling her with him. "C'mere."

With a knowing smirk she resisted, planting her feet to keep from being pulled onto the bed - until she saw his eyes darken with need for her.

Feeling her own pulse quicken, she whispered, "Say it again."


	18. Chapter 18 - Exit Stage Left

_**A/N - Do you miss Wade? I did! So here's a peek at what's going on with his madness. Enjoy! Review! And thank you! BTW I've received a couple very encouraging reviews from 'Guests'. Whoever you are...Thank you, thank you and Ged Ged Yah!**_

* * *

Chapter 18 – Exit Stage Left

There were two black SUVs parked in front of Ledda's when Sheriff Wade got home.

"What now?" He whispered through clenched teeth. Having been anxious all day, his stomach was already in knots. Matt Meyers hadn't been back to the office for days now. Wade should have been relieved to have a break from his accusations and his arrogance. Instead, he felt completely unsettled. Eventually, he caved and called Matt's cell – it went to voicemail immediately. He tried a few more times throughout the day and got the same result. He felt silly for wanting to send a deputy over to his place, but after the death of Ms. Grimes, was it really foolish to want to be sure that he was alright?

Wade parked across the street watching the front of his house. Out of the shadows, a man crossed the porch and stood in front of the door, staring right at him. Wade assessed him. He was too big to be just a driver. A bodyguard? Wade wondered, _who is here that needs a bodyguard?_ Fixing a scowl on his face, he exited his truck, unclipping his holster for ready access to his gun.

When he reached the curb, he called up, "Who are you?"

The man only answered, "Evening Sheriff," opened the front door and held it open for him.

Wade felt his phone vibrating, but he reached into his pocket to silence it. Ledda appeared in the doorway, "Wade! Come in here. The governor's people are here for you!"

He paused at her side, "You alright?"

"Of course." She replied confused by his hesitancy to enter the house.

"Where are the kids?"

"Wade, for heaven's sake…they're all at Gina's still. Get in here! What's the matter with you?"

Wade stepped inside and surveyed the room, finding four suits and another guard type. Two men in their late 50's sat on the low couch. They weren't fat per se, just puffy and colorless from sitting behind a desk. They were generally nondescript except for the bold ties they wore, one in silver and one in red. Another man sat in the armchair, he was younger, maybe in his 30's, thin and pale, definitely nervous. A woman sat between "the puffs" on the couch. She was youngish, but hard looking – like she'd already seen too much and taught herself to no longer care. She didn't even attempt a smile.

"Hello." Wade didn't offer or ask for any introductions. "Been waiting long?"

The suit with the silver tie spoke first, "Not at all, just a few minutes."

"I put on coffee," Ledda interjected.

"They won't need it." Wade snapped, cutting her off. He never took his eyes off the man in the silver tie, enjoying watching his fake smile fade and angry color rise in his cheeks. The woman had looked up sharply when Wade spoke, failing to hide her amusement at his open rudeness toward her counterpart. Ledda, startled into silence, looked first at Wade, then around the room finally realizing that something about them being here wasn't right. Instinctively, she came to stand closer to her brother. Wade felt his phone vibrating again but ignored it.

"How can I help you folks tonight?"

"Well," the other suit, Red Tie, huffed, "we came to talk to you about some of the things going on around here…"

"Did you now?" Wade interrupted. "And just what is it exactly that you came to talk about?"

"Now sheriff there's no reason to get your back up." Red Tie attempted a disarming smile. "We're on your side…"

Wade lowered his eyes, shaking his head, "Ya know, every time one of you people say that, somethin' else goes wrong." He looked hard at Red Tie. "You wanna tell me why that is?"

"Daniels." The woman spoke, stopping Red Tie from going any further. Her voice was soft but held just enough distain for her colleague to show that they were not operating from a united front.

"Sheriff Wade," her voice, intentionally low and husky, was meant to be soothing, but it set his teeth on edge. _This,_ he thought, _is the snake of the bunch._ "We're here tonight to inform you that Matt Meyers has been, ah, reassigned to another project. His performance here was…lacking. We found that his skills would be better utilized elsewhere."

Wade snorted and spat out, "His skills? He-"

When she leaned forward to lock eyes with him, Wade cut his sentence short. He found it harder to breathe. Something about her suddenly seemed predatory, dangerous. She spoke slowly, letting her words hit him one at a time, "And the investigation into you that he initiated… will not be pursued."

"Investigation?" Ledda touched his arm, but Wade didn't acknowledge her. "Wade, what is she talking about? Wade?"

Wade swallowed, his voice low. "Is there anything else?"

"One Planet will be restructuring its plans and apologizes for any stress it has placed on your," she paused, giving a dismissive look around the living room, "…little town."

Ledda gasped at the clear insult.

"I thought you were from the governor's office," Wade quietly questioned. "But you're really working for the coal company?"

"Not exactly."

The young suit coughed, seeming to choke on her words. For a split second, her cool demeanor dropped and her hostile glare shriveled him into silence.

"Everyone who needs to know will be informed by morning." Finished, she stood. So the other suits rose too. "Oh, I almost forgot," she smiled sarcastically. "We brought in some of your mail."

Dropping a handful of letters on the coffee table between them, she held up one manilla envelope. "This one is from …Gordon? Isn't that what you called him? Gordon?"

Wade paled staring at the opened envelope, knowing what it contained. Ledda stepped forward angrily to snatch it from her, but the woman purposely dropped it before Ledda could touch it.

She held up a thumb drive. "Seems he sent you a little present."

Wade cleared his throat. "I see."

"I hope you do Sheriff," her voice was still low but her eyes now held a threat. "We all think it's a fair trade." She said pointedly, dropping the thumb drive into her purse.

Wade felt his phone begin to vibrate again but he was frozen in this moment. No one bothered with any pleasantries or handshakes. Wade and Ledda just watched them go. As they filed out the door, she paused to face him again. Her hard eyes shined their triumph. "This was always bigger than you and this town, Wade. You'll see. It's over. Be grateful."

Wade did nothing to show his acknowledgment of her words and the hired gun closed the door behind them. Wade slowly took the few steps to the door. Standing with his hand on the knob, he listened with his forehead against the door until he heard their engines growl their departure.

 _There's no investigation into the prison break…I'm not going to prison_ , Wade thought. Tears of relief pricked his eyes. _I'm not going to prison!_

"Wade?" Ledda spoke softly. "Wade, are you okay?"

His heart starting beating faster, his mouth watered, his saliva tasted of metal. He suddenly felt hot, so hot. He tried to breathe but his lungs wouldn't fill. Panicking, he turned reaching blindly for Ledda.

"Wade?"

"Help me!" he choked out.

"Okay! Okay! Oh my God! What is it?"

He was pouring sweat now, gasping for air. His eyes, stretched wide, were filling with tears and the room began to go out of focus. The panic attack was taking a hold of his whole system. Ledda forced him down into a chair, but seeing his eyes going vacant, she did the only thing she knew to do – she slapped him with all she had.

That did it. Wade took in a long ragged lungful of air and began to cough and laugh all at the same time. The weight of the fear he had been carrying about his involvement in the prison break had been so heavy on him. Every day he had wondered if it was his last day with them. All this time, he'd been waiting for everything to come crashing down on him. Wondering, how he was going to tell Caleb that he had traded raising him - traded his very freedom, for a Farrell's.

He laid his head on the table, coughing between deep breaths. "I'm okay." He sputtered between gasps. "I'm sorry. I'm okay… Everything's gonna be okay...everything's okay now."

Ledda sat down across from her brother, setting a glass of water in front of him, while he pulled himself together. She knew that if she asked for answers right now he'd withdraw into himself, he'd been that way since they were children. So she waited.

* * *

Wade raised his head when his phone began to vibrate again. Wiping his face he answered it.

"Yeah," he barked. "What? When did they-?" He listened to the voice on the line.

"What is it?" Ledda whispered.

"Damn it! I'll be right there!" he snapped, jumping up from the table.

"Wade! Where are you going?" Ledda chased him to the door, grabbing a handful of his shirt. "Wade!"

"There's a problem down at the station. I- I'll call you, okay? Ledda, I gotta go!" Wade ran across the street to his truck and pulled off, tires screeching.

* * *

He was halfway to the station when he saw it. Stomping on his brakes he skid to a stop. Slamming his truck in reverse, he gunned it until he could see the empty lot again. Rolling down his window, he stared in disbelief. "What the hell…"

One Planet's lot was empty. The main gate stood open, their chains and locks gone. The trailer was gone. Their signs were gone. Every trace of them was gone. Wade stared, unable to comprehend the empty space he was looking at. Rolling up his window, he floored it, sending rocks flying, more anxious to get to the station than he was before.

* * *

Sheriff Wade stood in the empty space that used to be Matt Meyers office. The room had been stripped. No file cabinets, no desk, no dry erase boards. Nothing was left behind.

"For Christ's sake, they even took the trash can!" Wade shook his head, looking around at the now blank walls and dangling wires. "When did they come?"

"Right after you left tonight, Wade." His deputy grimaced as they moved into the hall, not wanting to have to be the one to tell the sheriff any of what had happened. "At first it was just the one guy. He said he had to fix a problem with Meyer's computer. He was friendly enough - had a work order, a key to the office and everything. He was in there about a half an hour or so. But then the others came – probably 6 or 7 of 'em, moving stuff outta there. The state police were right behind them. That's when I _really_ started calling you." The deputy stopped there. He could feel the tension coming off of Wade in waves, making him hesitant to say another word.

It wasn't lost on Wade that suddenly everyone in the office had something to do. No one so much as looked his way.

"What else?"

"Well, Wade, they had a court order for all of Mr. Myers office-"

"A court order? What did they need that for?"

"For his files and –"

"What? And what!" he snapped.

"And for Ms. Grimes files specifically, sir."

"What?!" The deputy jumped, but Wade kept yelling, "You mean they stole the files on her goddamn homicide! Our notes and everything -"

"Well, now, they had a court ord –"

Wade waved away his deputy's words from the air between them. "Just – just don't be so goddamned stupid alright! They stole it!" Rushing to an available desk, he sat down and began a search on the computer. "Sons a bitches! 'Fix Mr. Myers computer' my ass!" he muttered, "The computer file is gone, too."

"Wait a minute now, can they do that, Wade?"

"Well. They did already." He sat rubbing his jaw in disbelief. Suddenly whirling around, startling the deputy again. "Did they go into my office?"

"Not that I saw…but I was pretty busy with the guys moving the -"

"Damn it!" Jumping up, he shot down the hall to find his door was unlocked. He shoved it open, letting it bang against the wall. From the doorway, he scanned the room, looking for evidence that they had been in there. Slowly his eyes went over the space until he saw it…Foster Farrell's file. It was still on top of the pile of folders next to his computer but it had been moved. Stepping into his office, he closed his ears to the deputy still talking behind him. Walking over to it, he flipped it open. It was empty.

He sank into his chair, flicking his computer screen on. Slowly he typed the file number in and clicked search.

Result: NO FILE FOUND

He typed in: F-O-S-T-E-R F-A-R-R-E-L-L

Result: NO FILE FOUND

Now there was no arrest record, no prints, no physical file, nothing. As if the man they tried so desperately to frame never existed at all. He swallowed against nausea that rolled over him.

Without looking up he said, "Close my door."

Wade sat there for a while, thinking about everything that was happening. _This is crazy_ , he thought. _They took everything and they wanted me to know it._

Exhaustion was setting in when he finally picked up the receiver to call the lab where he took the soil and water samples from Shay Mountain - the samples that he believed Ms. Grimes died trying to protect. Before he dialed the first number he knew what he would find.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Wade. If I had been here when they came, there might have been a chance of keeping back some of the samples, but I didn't tell any of my staff about them. You wanted them to be between us remember?"

"Of course. This ain't your fault…"

"Sheriff…the orders were signed by the State Police Commissioner."

"The Commissioner?" Wade's overloaded mind couldn't take much more.

"Yeah. They accessed our computer files and everything." She paused, "Maybe I don't want to know but…how did they know that you brought those samples here? We logged them as 'independent'. They weren't connected to any case file. There wasn't even a billing invoice yet." Lowering her voice, her tone turned serious, "Wade, you need to understand this...in order for them to find that report, they had to already know what was in it. Do you understand what I'm saying here? Look, I don't like it. If you ask me this whole thing is bizarre…Maybe you're better off with them taking it over."

"Yeah," he released a deep sigh. "Maybe."

"Well. Um…I'm sorry but I really need to get back into the lab. This was pretty unsettling for my staff. This kinda thing doesn't happen around here, right? Or at least it didn't…"

"Yeah – and thank ya – for what you done and all."

"Anytime, Sheriff. Take care, okay? Good night."

Hanging up, he remembered what he had been told just an hour ago, _"This was always bigger than you and this town, Wade…Be grateful."_

How could he let this go? His town was disrupted - divided, the Farrell community harmed - possibly beyond repair, two guards were still missing, and a woman was dead. Wade picked up the picture of his son from his desk, studying his face. He ran his finger across it, seeing his sweet wife in his boy, Caleb's eyes and that made it easier. He'd helped the Farrell's all that he could. It would have to be enough. Now, he had to rebuild his town. He had to move forward for Caleb, for his future. For Ledda and the girls - the family he had to protect. For this new loving heartbeat he'd found with Dana. They were everything now…All that's left.

* * *

 ** _Y'all know I couldn't leave ol' Wade out of things any longer! I hope you enjoyed it. I wish we had been able to see how he and Dana turned out. Maybe somebody's mind will get to churning...I'm up for any ideas!_** **_Soooo! I've been asked if I'm going up on the mountain to tell what's going on up there. The short answer is not for this story...BUT I am dedicating some serious ink to some of our cousins up there in the next story, well stories...because I love em so! 3 Shay tuned! See you next week!_**


	19. Chapter 19 - Change Comes A-Knockin

**_Hey Y'all! Dropping in with another chapter...Read! Enjoy! And your reviews bring me life! See you next week!_**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Change Comes A-Knockin'

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Open up…it's me! Hasil! Open up!" Butch banged on the door for the third time before Hasil could get it open.

"Butch! Ya gonna wake all these people up round here!" Hasil growled still half asleep.

Butch rushed right past him. "Where's Sally Ann?" Butch looked so keyed up Hasil almost closed the door on Frida.

"Hey! Butch, it's early – wot's this all about?"

"I'm right here," Sally Ann appeared in the hallway, wide awake and sat on the arm of the couch next to Frida. "What's going on?"

"That's wot I wanna know," Hasil huffed, rubbing his face.

Butch stood in the middle of the living room, grinning like a madman and blurted, "They're gone."

Hasil frowned, "Wha' are ya talkin' bout? Who's gone?"

"Ev-er-y-body." Butch spread his arms out in dramatic fashion, emphasizing each syllable. "The coal people. The stupid rent-a-cops – "

Sally Ann launched off the couch, "What?!"

Butch nodded like a bobblehead, "Yep. That office-trailer shit for One Planet is gone. All them blockades in town are gone. Poof! Ghost! And they're taking the fence down from that piece of Shay Mountain, right now! I was makin' a couple deliveries last night, right… and seen trucks comin' in, but I didn't know what was up. I mean, I still don't know what's going on, but they are clearing shit out!"

"H-hold on…Wait a minute now." Hasil was frowning up a storm. "They took the fence down?"

"That's what I'm sayin', amigo. They're doing it right now! We just drove past, right Frida? They got it blocked it off over there while they're workin'." Sally Ann and Hasil started at him, trying to grasp what he was saying. "What the hell right? It's like they're doing it on the sneak. Like they don't want nobody to see 'em."

"Jus' like when they put it up." Hasil muttered.

Butch pointed at Hasil, "Exactly."

Sally Ann sat back down, "What does that mean? Why are they leaving?"

Butch shrugged, "I don't know, but I figured you'd want to know quick. And here, check that out," He plopped the daily paper on her lap. "The medical clinic is reopening…but over in that big building on Seventh. That's like, what, twice the size of the old one?"

"Well, that's one good thing, but…" Sally Ann looked up from the paper at Frida, who snorted.

"Exactly, but how? First, they said the town couldn't afford to keep it open, and now it's opening again? And bigger? With no meetings? No voting?" Frida made a face. "I don't buy it. Something ain't right…I can feel it." Frida crossed her legs. "Mmm hmm, I can feel it."

"Whatever on that," Butch paced back and forth a few steps. "You know what this means, right? No rent-a-cops. You can go back into town, man." Throwing a couple air punches at Hasil he grinned, "We can get this money!"

Amused at his animation, Hasil shot a small smile at his friend before sharing a look with Sally Ann.

"Yeah, Butch, about tha'…"

"What?" He looked from Hasil to Sally Ann and back to Hasil, realizing what was coming. "Aw, man! Come on!"

Sally Ann voice was soft but firm. "Hasil's done with it, Butch."

"No-no-no. Listen, I've had my ear to the streets! Everybody's keyed up to see another Farrell fight with their favorite Farrell!" Hugging Hasil around the shoulders, Butch tapped his chest, "And that, my friend, is you! Man, we can rake it in just for showin' up!"

"Butch-" Hasil started, his face showing that the decision was already made.

"Aw, damn!" Butch pushed off his shoulder and grunted, pacing a few steps, adjusting and readjusting his ever-present baseball cap. "If I'm gonna be able to take this kinda news, I'm gonna need some breakfast or something."

Patting him on the back, Hasil points him towards the table.

* * *

"Baby, maybe you could go over there today. See how he's doin'?"

Kayla stopped brushing her teeth and leaned against the bathroom door frame, her eyes hopeful. Jace rolled out of bed and stretched his long frame. Scratching his chest, he shook his hair to coax the sleep matted parts into movement. "I don't know about that Kayla-gal. He seems like a 'needs some space' kinda guy to me." Intending to just slide past her into the bathroom, he couldn't resist wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her for a second, giving her shoulder a quick nuzzle and a kiss. "Maybe tomorrow. I gotta go work out on the farm today."

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Men. Avoidance."

Watching him strip off his shorts and turn on the shower, Kayla was momentarily distracted, admiring the rippling of the muscles on his back. It made the wolf tattoo on his shoulder blade come to life. Refocusing, she tried a different approach, reminding him, "Well, I still want to do that BBQ this weekend to celebrate Sally Ann's new job…you could go over and see which day is good for them. And then see what happens." Seeing annoyance cross his face, she cajoled sweetly, "Take the boys as a buffer. C'mon, Jace. Please?"

Seeing through her game he faced her.

"I don't know," he said slowly, letting his eyes travel the length of her. By the time his gaze settled on her face again, she was flushed, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling. Taking a step towards her, he asked, "What's in it for me?"

"Don't start," she warned.

"Too late." Snaking his arm around her waist, he reached around her to close the bathroom door and backed her into it.

"Jace…" Kayla's voice faltered when his fingertips started a trail up her back, sending shivers straight to her toes.

"When will the boys be up?" he questioned, letting his breath tickle her collarbone, while firmly clicking the door lock.

"Soon," Kayla squeaked, then sighed when his lips found the vein pulsing in her neck. "So you better hurry up."

Jace brought his face up to hover over hers, brows drawn together in a tiny frown. "Woman? I don't know who you are you talking to, 'cause I you know I don't do fast…I do _good_."

Bringing her arms up around his neck to draw him down closer, she murmured, "Well, right now you better be both."

Picking her up, he swiveled to sit her on the countertop, his voice a sexy rumble, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Jace came out of Unit #4 with Lil Jace and Luca in tow, just as Sheriff Wade pulled up. Jace waved and walked out to meet him at the curb.

"Hey, Wade. Boys, stay put for a minute."

"Hi, Mr. Sheriff!" Luca chirped, before running off with his brother.

"Jace. Boys." Wade replied in greeting, shaking hands with Jace. "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago…Kayla told me that you had the boys at Caleb's birthday party. Means a lot to see the boys get out there…making friends, ya know."

"It's nothin'."

"Thanks all the same."

The sheriff nodded and looked across the property. "Well, I gotta tend to some business here, so…"

"Alright. Good to see you." Jace reached out to shake his hand again.

"Yup. And tell Kayla, Ledda and the girls loved them cookies she made 'em. I didn't see a single one."

"Will do." Jace chuckled and started to walk away.

"Jace, one more thing…you uh, met a fella round here named Hasil yet?"

Jace smiled wide, "Hasil and Sally Ann? Yeah. Kayla was all over it my first day back." Seeing something in the older man's face, Jace closed the space between them, glancing over his shoulder at the boys playing on the sidewalk. "What's wrong? Is he in trouble?"

"No, no he's not…" waving off Jace's concerned look. "I was jus' wondering, with him being Farrell an' all. It's nothin'."

"You're going to see him then? You sure I can't help with anything?"

"No, no…I'll see ya around."

Jace watched the sheriff turn up the walkway to Unit #6, before calling the boys back inside.

* * *

In the kitchen, they all fell silent when they heard the knock. Butch wondered out loud, "You expectin' somebody?"

Sally Ann shrugged, thinking maybe it was Kayla and the boys. When Sally Ann opened the door to see Sheriff Wade standing there, her stomach dropped.

"Ma'am," Wade nodded, "I uh, need to talk to Hasil." He was surprised to see that she was so clearly rounded out. With everything going on he had completely forgotten that Ledda said she was pregnant. Recovering quickly, he added, "Please."

When she saw his eyes flick down to her stomach, she instinctively covered it with her hand, wishing she was wearing something less figure revealing than Hasil's tank top and stretch pants. Before she could speak, Hasil appeared behind her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. He kept his expression reserved despite the dread he felt at the sheriff's presence on their doorstep.

"Sheriff."

"Hasil," Wade rubbed his jaw, not knowing where to start.

Hasil watched his apparent discomfort for a moment longer before stepping around Sally Ann to join him outside.

"Hasil?" Sally Ann reached out to stop him, her face etched with concern.

Stroking her cheek with a fingertip, he spoke low, "It's alrigh'." Jogging down the steps away from the door, Hasil posed his question to the sheriff's back. "What's goin' on?"

Wade turned back to face him, taking this new Hasil in. He was noticeably better kept than the wild boy his deputy had arrested months before. _A woman will do that to you_ , Wade thought, but there was something else. He seemed more mature than the wily fighter he'd chased down or even the conflicted version of him that had faced his family and helped to plan the jailbreak. Remembering his bloody body in the back seat of his truck after the dam break, Wade felt connected to this new Hasil in a way he didn't expect.

Not knowing how to deliver the news, or even why he was there to do so, he blurted it out. "One Planet is leavin' town…well, they already left."

Hasil folded his arms across his chest, "Alrigh'."

"I didn't know if you had already heard." Clearing his throat, Wade studied his face for a reaction.

Hasil held his gaze steady, neither confirming nor denying what he knew.

Wade wasn't sure what he had expected, but this silence wasn't it. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, finally settling on his right, putting his hands on his hips. He huffed out a breath, "Yup…Well, about, ya know – the thing we done…nobody is lookin' into it anymore. Not that or the dam break. They're done with it…letting it all go."

Hasil dropped his head for a moment, when he raised it back up his expression was unreadable. He spoke, his voice low and deep, choosing his words carefully, "Naw, why would they do that?"

Wade shifted his weight again and looked to the sky. "Honestly, I'm not real clear on it…guilt probably."

"Okay." Hasil uncrossed his arms, placing his hands loosely on his hips. "Guilt."

"People got hurt, ya know? Your people – an' folks here in town. They made a mess…this whole damned thing is a goddamn mess." Wade shook his head, "I, uh…I just wanted you to know."

"Alrigh'."

"I mean, I don't know how that changes things…for you and your family up there but – "

Hasil cut him off. "My family's down here now."

"Alright. " Wade was surprised by the finality of his statement but didn't question it. Clearing his throat he asked, "Your girl…Sally Ann, right? Uh, she doing alright?"

Hasil tensed, drawing himself up to full height, not knowing or trusting why the lawman would bring up Sally Ann. He dropped his arms down to his side, his fingers unconsciously feeling for his knife, "Yeah."

Again, Wade was surprised by the intensity in his eyes. "Well, good...that's good. I suppose, she'll be relieved then…what with this and the clinic opening back up."

"Yeah," Hasil relaxed a little, realizing that the man was just making a polite inquiry.

Seeing him relax, Wade stuck out his hand, "Well, if ya need anything or…"

Hasil took his hand, "Righ'. Thank ya."

"All right then." Turning on his heel, the sheriff started down the pathway. Stopping a few feet away, he turned back. "Hey uh, Hasil? How are you getting' on for work now?"

Hasil shrugged his shoulder, "Sally Ann – she don' want me goin' back ta fightin'…an ya ain't exactly givin' away jobs down here…"

"Yeah." Wade nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll keep my ears open. If I hear of anything I'll get word to ya."

"Thank ya. I 'preciate that."

"Alright then," Wade huffed his mustache again, gave a half wave and headed back to his truck with a new respect for this wild child turned family man. And a strange desire to help Hasil get whatever he needed to survive living off of that mountain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – New Blood

For the third time that morning, there was a knock at the door of Unit #6. As soon as Hasil cracked the door, Luca darted inside and threw himself at Hasil's legs. Caught off guard, Hasil had to take a step backwards to keep his balance.

"Jesus, Luca!" Jace laughed. "Sorry, man."

Hasil waved off his apology, standing back. "Come in." Chuckling at his pint sized friend, he stooped down, "How ya doin' Luca?"

"Hi Hasil!" Luca pushed back some of the curls hanging in his eyes and grinned, rattling off one long excited sentence. "WewascomingtoseeyoucuzmamawantsyoutocomeoverandeatBBQwithusattheBBQparty!"

Hasil couldn't help but grin back. "Does she now?"

During the exchange, Lil Jace slid in and stood next to Hasil. "Hey Hasil. Mama wants to have a party for Miss Sally Ann's new job."

Seeing Sally Ann come out of the kitchen with Butch and Frida, Lil Jace's face lit up and shyly he ventured further into the living room.

"Hi, Miss Sally Ann! Are you still coming? Mama's doin' BBQ just for you!"

Jace spoke up, "She wants to know which day is better for you. Saturday or Sunday?" Looking around her to give a smile and a 'what's up' nod to Butch and Frida, he added, "And you are all invited, too. Kayla will have a cow if you don't come."

Frida piped up quick, "Are you kidding me? I'm there! I've been trying to get a seat at her table ever since I tasted that cake."

"Which one?"

"Lemon."

Jace gave a knowing smile, "Yeah, that's how she reels you in."

"I think Saturday is good for us." Sally Ann smiled down at Lil Jace, taking his hand and looked to Hasil for confirmation. He gave her a nod.

"Cool. Let's do four o'clock, so we'll still have plenty of sunshine."

Hasil, now standing holding Luca on his hip, was feeling more comfortable than he ever thought he'd feel with a little one – which did not go unnoticed by Sally Ann. Luca was holding onto Hasil's neck with one hand and stretching to pat his dad with the other. "Daddy? Daddy! I wanna stay and play with Hasil!"

Chucking him under the chin, Hasil spoke brightly to soften the blow. "Aye, I can't right now, Luca, we got ta leave in a bit." Hasil gently placed him on his feet, keeping a hand on his head, secretly loving the mop of curls on him.

Sensing Luca's protest coming, Jace scooped him up and held his hand out to Lil Jace. "C'mon boys. We'll see you Saturday."

"Okay," Sally Ann smiled, giving the boys a wave.

"Bye!" They chorused.

Hasil closed the door behind them and turned to see Sally Ann watching him.

"You're gonna have to talk to him about it sometime, Hasil." She said quietly.

"I know." Hasil tapped his fingers on the door knob and looked at her.

Sally Ann walked over reaching for his hand, letting him pull her close enough to press their foreheads together. He read her face and saw only concern and encouragement there, "At least hear what he has to say. It can't hurt."

Hasil exhaled slow and turned the knob.

* * *

"Aye! Aye, Jace, wait a minute!"

Jace paused on his doorstep turning around to see Hasil coming across the grass separating their walkway. Opening the door, he instructed his sons.

"Go on in the house, boys. Tell your mama I'm still outside."

"Daddy, I- ," Luca started.

"Go on." Jace nudged him.

Luca mustered up the most pitiful 'yes sir' in history while looking longingly at Hasil. Jace shared a grin with Lil Jace, who followed a sulking Luca through the door.

Still tickled by his youngest's performance, Jace greeted Hasil, amused. "You realize Luca is really hating me right now for being out here with you, don't you? That boy likes you a lot."

Hasil gave a small smile in spite of his nerves. "Look, I –," flustered Hasil pulled his hair back from his shoulders and tried again. "I hadn't talked to ya 'bout yer Fa's kin. Bout tha' vah-" Hasil stammered, trying to remember the proper word, "video?"

"Yeah…I know it was a lot to take in."

Hasil looked away, "Yea', it was."

Jace hated to see the uneasiness on Hasil's face. He'd only shown him that video to prove himself somehow - that he really was a Farrell. It had been his dream to meet them ever since he first heard about the mysterious Farrell clan as a boy. And having Hasil right there in front of him, he had plowed forward. Now he knew he may have pushed too hard – too fast. He regretted it.

"Maybe we shouldn't have started with that one. There are others…whenever you're ready –"

Hasil nodded slowly, "Alrigh'."

They stood in awkward silence.

"You know…" Jace started carefully. "We could be tested to see if we're related."

Hasil frowned, "Wot you mean tested? What kinda test?"

"A DNA test. They mail it to us and we -," Jace watched Hasil's brow furrow deeper. "Okay. Right…shit, um…" Jace shook his head, searching his brain for a way to say it. "It's this thing where they take some of your blood and some of mine and doctors look at it to see if certain parts of it, like, match." Seeing interest in his face, Jace hurried on. "If you don't want to use blood, some tests can even use our spit. I'll have to look into it some more. But we could know whether we both have the same Farrell blood in us or not, right now. I mean, you know you do, but I –," he cut off, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Embarrassed by just how much he wanted this, Jace tried nonchalance, adding, "I mean…if you wanted to know…like, really know for sure."

Hasil's eyes darted left and right, while his brain worked it over. If Jace has Farrell blood, then his Fa's Fa was telling the truth…at least about being Farrell. Jace seems so certain, but uncertain at the same time. _What if he really is kin…_ Hasil thought. _What if I could have blood kin, down here, with me and Sally Ann_.

His long-suppressed desire to have family - loving, caring family - was rising up fast. But Hasil found himself fighting this new hope of having actual family off the mountain. Part of him wanted to push it back down, not trusting it because, how many times had his family disappointed him? How long had his own kin failed to give him what he needed…love, protection, belonging? Looking back, he'd been unable to fully grasp it his whole life. He was constantly disappointed…until Sally Ann.

But didn't his child deserve to have as much family as he could find? Hasil would have to admit that even though he looked for it, he didn't see any shiftiness in Jace so far. He seemed to be a solid father and husband. He'd only seen open honesty in his actions. Kayla was so…Kayla. Kind-hearted and funny. She made him comfortable in an almost motherly way, casual in always finding a way to touch or hug him. He saw that Sally Ann relaxed around her too, which was did his heart good. And they had produced a beautiful family - Lil Jace was considerate and caring. And that Luca already had his heart. Luca's smiling face flashed across Hasil's mind and a smile touched his lips. Cousins. His child could have real blood Farrell cousins.

The sound of Butch, Frida and Sally Ann coming outside, interrupted his thoughts.

"Hasil! Let's go, man!" Butch hollered, flashing a peace sign at Jace before hopping off the curb, headed for his car. Turning around, Hasil gave a questioning look.

Sally Ann rolled her eyes at Butch and walked over. "Hasil, we gotta go see about this car. We have an appointment at 10." Slipping her hand in his, she apologized, "Sorry Jace. Were y'all done?"

Jace looked at Hasil. Hasil nodded, "Lemme thank on that', alrigh'?"

Jace gave a quick nod.

Walking out to Butch's car, Sally Ann asked, "You okay?" Her eyes watching and searching, locked on his face.

"Yea'." Hasil answered, not looking at her.

"'kay…we gonna talk about it later?"

"Yea'." Hasil exhaled forcefully, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Sally Ann could feel something had shifted, but she'd have to wait. Squeezing in close, hugging Hasil's arm she knew whatever it was they'd handle it…she was more sure of that every day.

* * *

The whole way home, Sally Ann was flooded with buyer's remorse, which in turn was kicking up nausea from the baby. Their car was a huge purchase, over half of all the money they had to their name. The car, a 2007 metallic grey Nissan Maxima had just come onto the lot a few days before, so the timing was perfect. It was old, but the previous owners kept it up beautifully. It was clean and maintained, but she had wrangled the dealer into a 6-month warranty, just in case. Still, she was silently praying that they made the right choice. Hasil leaned across and traced her ear with his fingertip.

"Wot ya over there thankin' bout?" Resting his hand on the back of her neck, he gave it a double squeeze. "You okay?"

"Mmm hmm."

Hasil waited for her to say more.

Glancing over at him, seeing that he was waiting, she managed a small smile and shook her head, "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Bout wot?"

"Just the car…it was a lot of money."

"Okay," Hasil frowned slightly. "We got a good price tho, righ'? We need to go back?"

"No-no! We did – we did."

Sally Ann felt a flutter in her stomach and lower remembering the look on the salesman's face when Hasil introduced himself as 'Hasil Farrell', giving the knife on his hip a tap. _My man may not be from down here_ , she thought, _but he sure understood the benefits of scarin' the crap out of that guy._ It had been the sexiest thing to watch Hasil's glare turn the salesman's cocky grin into stutters as he fumbled his way through the showing of the car, calling Hasil 'sir' over and over again. She'd have to reward him for that later.

"I guess I'm trippin' on my first day of work, too. Monday is a big deal. I really want to keep this job." Sally Ann inhaled slowly.

She'd put off telling Hasil about Mr. Batton asking to meet him for as long as she could. With everything else that had happened this week, she'd just avoided thinking about it and how he might react altogether. But now, with Monday just 48 hours away, she had to tell him.

"Hasil…um…Mr. Batton says he wants to meet you."

Hasil looked at her, startled, "Why?"

"Well," Sally Ann chose her words carefully, "he thinks that if you're a big part of my life, then he should know who you are. Is that okay?" Silence. "Babe?"

Hasil was thinking about how much his life had changed from his first solo visits down the mountain. He'd gone from knowing two people in town to knowing several in a matter of a few months and now here was one more. Amused, he thought, _Big Foster would be set to have a fit_.

"Babe?" Sally Ann's eyes drifted from the road to his face again.

"Tha's fine… just-"

"Hasil, he already knows your name, remember? I think he's, like…showing you respect. You know, like, man to man. Look you in the eye and shake your hand type of thing."

Respect. After all the times he'd tried to prove himself to his kin, he'd never really earned their respect. He'd almost died _still_ trying to prove that elusive loyalty to his family. Hasil took a deep breath to calm the anger that was bubbling up. If this man wanted to offer it up, he'd damn well take it.

"Alrigh'. Respect." Hasil gently rubbed his knuckles across the back of her neck. For a while, he was quiet, looking out at the dense, tree lined scenery they passed.

"Sally Ann…I need ta talk ta ya bout somethin'."


	21. Chapter 21 - Stretchin' & Growin'

Sally Ann woke up Monday morning to her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. She picked it up and smiled. There was a text from Frida telling her to have a great first day at work with tons of emojis.

Hasil rolled towards her stretching, "Wha's tha'?

"It's Frida, wishing me luck today." Sally Ann put the phone down and turned to snuggle into Hasil's chest. "Morning."

"Mornin'," Hasil wrapped his arms around her, letting her mold herself to his side, trailing his fingers up and down her arm. "Ya ready fer today?"

"Yeah…I'm kinda excited." Raising her head up to look at him, she asked, "You?"

Hasil nodded, squeezing her, "Yeah."

It was going to be a big day for them both. Hasil had been learning so many new skills over the past 2 months and with Sally Ann returning to work, he'd have to use them daily now. He felt both excited and apprehensive. He'd been getting lessons every day on numbers and letters; now advanced to actual basic math and reading. He didn't think he'd like the reading part so much but it came easily to him. He'd never realized how much reading you could do in a day, in a moment. Words intrigued him and he caught on quick. It was as if somewhere in his mind it just clicked for him. Sally Ann said he was like a sponge - he didn't know what that was exactly, but she'd said it with so much pride in her eyes, he was sure it was a good thing. It was only writing that frustrated him. He'd know what he wanted to say, but having to slow down to think of each letter in each word, was a pain.

He had also started learning to cook, with both the stove and the microwave. Sally Ann was a good teacher, patient, never raising her voice. She never criticized him for what he didn't know and praised him for every accomplishment made. He was even more certain that she was going to be the perfect mother to his son.

He'd had his final lessons on how to use his own cell phone. It felt strange, just talking into the air, but Sally Ann had drilled him every night, making him practice by sitting in the bedroom and calling her while she sat in the living room. He had it down pat. The only numbers in his phone were Sally Ann, Butch and the sheriff's station, they thought that was enough for now. Hasil smiled to himself remembering how surprised she was when he texted a kissy face emoji to her.

Out of all of his schooling, the day that stood out the most is the day he learned to write his name. He practiced it over and over, perfecting the letters until his hand memorized the motions and he could do it without thinking. It was that night, when they snuggled down for bed that he shared with Sally Ann how cousin Asa had shown him her name in sugar across a tabletop. And how much it hurt to find out he was dead. How he felt he had to hide his grief from the rest of the family while he was forced to carry out their continued disrespect towards him, by burying his remaining limb halfway down the mountain, instead of in the family burial grounds. He let Sally Ann hold him that night, like a child, when the tears came. She shushed him and stroked his hair, whispering her love until he finished releasing his long-held in grieving and quieted.

Sally Ann sat up and did a full body stretch, lastly wiggling her toes, which earned her a chuckle from Hasil. "I'm going to get a shower, okay?"

"Alrigh'." Hasil watched her disappear into the bathroom.

Alone with his thoughts, he sat up with his back against his pillows and recalled the weekend.

* * *

The party that Jace and Kayla threw for Sally Ann out at the farm was a good time. They'd set up a tent of sorts for shade with chairs. Jace opened the wide rolling door on the back of his workshop to play music from large boxes he called speakers.

Not surprisingly, the food was delicious. Kayla had set up a long table and piled it with BBQ'd burgers and hot dogs. There was potato salad, green salad, and a carrot and raisin salad that sat together in a tub of ice. There were bacon wrapped asparagus, grilled peppers and onions, buttery rolls and different fruits. The burgers were nothing like the tasteless things he'd had so far from the places he and Sally Ann had been to. He ate a lot of the green salad; it was cold and crunchy and colorful, but he passed on the salad dressing altogether. He stumped everyone by asking why it was that if you put a bunch of vegetables together in a bowl they needed a whole new name... 'salad'.

Later that night he'd tried a thing called S'mores at Luca's insistence, and found them to be lacking. He preferred just blazing up a fat marshmallow and cracking the charred outside to get to the melting fluff inside. His favorite thing had been the watermelon. Once he tried it, he'd eaten almost nothing else for the rest of the night. It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever tasted; all solid but liquid at the same time, each bite feeling like an explosion in his mouth. Luca and Lil Jace had giggled uncontrollably at his surprised face when he took the first big bite and its sticky sweet juice squirted down his chin.

Hearing the shower turn on, Hasil got out of bed and stood in front of their new full-length mirror. He had never been a vain man, but all the time he'd spent laying around when he was healing and the general inactivity of living in town had made him a little soft. He took in his image and saw that the time in the sun this weekend had put a little color on him. His shoulder was sore from playing a game that Jace called Frisbee. But it was the good kind of sore. Ripping and running with Jace and the boys got his blood pumping…this morning Hasil felt fully alive.

At the BBQ, the boys had wanted all of his attention and part of him had to admit he loved it. They drug him all over the property, excited to show him and Sally Ann the marked off areas for the house they were going to build and the garden area Kayla had begun digging out. He and Jace had carried them on their backs in races, with Butch at the finish line egging them on. Their screams and laughter made him run all the faster. They played something called T-Ball, with Luca insisting on Hasil being his partner. He remembered how his chest tightened a little when Luca finally hit the ball on his own. Jumping up and down with his curls bouncing crazily, Luca beamed up at Hasil while everyone cheered.

"We did it, Hasil! Didja see that?! We did it!" He chirped and hugged Hasil hard before finally running to his father.

The boys never seemed to run out of energy or smiles. Hasil didn't remember being that happy as a child or that carefree. But in seeing it, he knew he wanted exactly that for his own children.

Once the sun went down, the music, the fire pit and the laughter reminded him of celebrations with his kin. It felt more natural than any other new experience he'd had down below so far, with exception to the fighting ring. No one was asking him any questions about his family or judging what he did or where he was from. There was no talk of their differences. He could just relax and be himself. He didn't want the night to end.

Rolling his neck to relieve the tension in his shoulder a little more, he left his thoughts, stripped off his long underwear and headed to the bathroom, hoping to catch Sally Ann before she finished in the shower.

* * *

Driving to Sally Ann's new job, they were both relatively quiet, enjoying the new found freedom of having their own transportation. After parking in the lot beside Mr. Batton's offices, Sally Ann turned to Hasil.

Her eyes studied his face for a second, "You okay?"

"Yea'." His eyes didn't quite meet hers.

Her lips twisted up in a one sided smirk. "Babe, can you - ?" She gestured for him to remove his cap, releasing his hair. She reached for him, "Mmm, better."

Chuckling, he looked away, embarrassed by the way she was looking him over. Their eyes met when he felt her hand at the base of his neck. He exhaled and closed his eyes the second her fingertips touched his scalp, sending waves of relaxation through him.

"Good?"

"Mmm hmm," he hummed.

Pulling him into a hug, she whispered, "I'm gonna miss you today."

"Yea'. Me too."

Separating, Hasil dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "Alrigh' now…You ready?"

Reaching into the back seat for her purse, she smiled, "Yep."

Mr. Batton open the door wide, flagging them in, past his large frame.

"Good morning! Come on! Come on in!"

Hasil was startled by his booming voice even though Sally Ann had warned him about it. Locking the door behind them, Mr. Batton explained. "We've got no appointments today! I cleared my calendar so we could get you settled in." Turning his attention directly to Hasil he asked, "Now, who do we have here?"

Sally Ann glanced at Hasil, who gave her an encouraging nod. Smiling she introduced them. "Mr. Batton, this is Hasil…my boyfriend."

Hasil stepped forward, extending his hand but before he could utter a syllable, Mr. Batton grabbed his hand up in a hearty handshake, pumping his arm vigorously.

"Yes-yes! Hasil you say? Well, it's nice to meet ya, son! Nice to meet ya!"

"Thank ya. Hasil Farrell."

"Hasil Farrell indeed!" Mr. Batton bellowed, finally letting go of Hasil's hand. "JT Batton! You can call me JT!"

Hasil nodded, relieved to still have his arm in the socket. "Alrigh'. Nice to meet ya, JT."

Throughout their exchange, Sally Ann had to work hard to keep from laughing at the look on Hasil's face.

Planting his ample fists on his hips Mr. Batton smiled, "So! Sally Ann tells me you're living in town now."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, welcome! Welcome! That's a tough transition I'm sure, but with this one, you'll do just fine." He winked at Sally Ann, who smiled surprised by the compliment. "And congratulations on the baby an' all."

"Thank ya…JT."

Mr. Batton checked his watch, "Well, we got a lot to tackle here today!" He gave Hasil another jolt of a handshake. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon!"

"Yes, sir."

Sally Ann crept closer to Hasil taking his hand in hers. "I'll just walk him out…is that okay?"

"Of course! Of course!" He shooed them towards the door. "Oh! Here!" Mr. Batton dug in his pocket and produced a key ring with five keys. "This one here is for the front door, we'll go over the others when you get back. Lock the door behind ya." With a nod to Hasil he disappeared into the back.

Once outside they found Butch just pulling in to pick Hasil up. Sally Ann leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Naw. He seems nice enough," Hasil shook his head and chuckled. "Just glad to have m' hand back."

They shared soft smiles and with her fingers still loosely entwined with his, she grudgingly said, "Okay…I guess I gotta go back." But she didn't move.

Hasil waited a beat and raised his eyebrows, "Alrigh'." But he never let go of her fingers.

They both grinned, knowing the game they were playing. Neither one of them wanted to walk away. The idea of spending the day away from each other seemed unreal now. Hasil was used to her being by his side daily. And Sally Ann, who had been using work as a way to get away from home for years, now had a safe, loving home life and no longer had the need to hide away at a job.

Taking a small step backward, Sally Ann squeezed her lips together on the grin escaping, "3 o'clock?"

"3 o'clock." Running his fingertips across her cheek, he let another smile peek out. "Go on."

Sally Ann burst into giggles and turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder. "3 o'clock!"

"Git!" Hasil called back and watched her disappear into the building, a smile still twitching on his lips.


	22. Chapter 22 - To Test or Not To Test

_**Well, Heeeeeey Y'all! I'm droppin' a second chapter on ya cuz I'm gonna be M.I.A. next week. (Just tryin to keep my promise of posting every week!) So as always...Enjoy! Review! and GED GED YAH!**_

* * *

"Hey there youngin'." Hasil lay on the couch with his head on Sally Ann's lap, talking to the baby.

Sally Ann cheeks rose in a silent giggle.

"And how are _you_ feelin' today?"

"I feel fine, Hasil. I'm guessin' the feeling sick part is over for me, thank God. Some women are sick the whole time."

"Yea'? That's fine. Ya see that? He already knows he betta listen to ya." He tapped her tummy playfully, then kissed it. "Ya betta listen ta me that good when ya get out here, ya hear me?"

Sally Ann giggled and leaned her head back on the couch, thoughts drifting everywhere and nowhere. Snuggling down even more, Hasil closed his eyes and they settled into relaxed quiet while she lazily ran her fingers through his hair. After a minute or two, Hasil opened his eyes again.

"Been thankin on tha' test thang Jace was talkin' bout."

"Yeah?"

"Yea'."

Looking down at him, she questioned, "What do you want to do?"

Hasil made his lips into a firm line before answering, "I'm thankin' I wanna do it."

Sally Ann had purposely kept her opinions to herself on the subject of the DNA test. She looked up the answers to his many questions on the internet and went over them with him, explaining it as best as she could. But she didn't want to sway him in either direction. It had to be his decision.

"Wot ya thank, Sally Ann?"

He had been trying to get her opinion for a few days now. Smiling softly, she dodged the question again, "I think it's your decision, baby." She stroked a few stray strands of hair back from his face, "Yours alone."

Hasil raised his eyebrows at her but when she remained silent, he sat up and faced her.

"But I wanna know wha' ya thankin'. It'd be your family, too." Covering her rounded stomach with one hand, he continued. "And this one's…It's about all of us, alrigh'?" He slid his other hand around the back of her neck, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth, waiting.

Sally Ann eyelids drooped, feeling the ripples of warmth spread from his thumb's stroking motion. _Not fair, Hasil._ Her resolve to keep out of this decision was dissolving rapidly. She found everywhere to look but at his questioning face.

"Hasil-," she started and stopped.

He inched closer, double patting her thigh, "Come on now…talk ta me."

"Alright…" Sally Ann sighed before blurting the truth, "I think you should do it."

Hasil pulled away from her and leaned back against the couch looking at the ceiling for a moment. She watched him think. Then turning to face her again, he spoke quietly, "Okay…why?"

"I just think there's no point in _not_ doing it." His eyes questioned her so she continued, "If you're not blood-related, how much will it really matter? If it's not true, that's not Jace's fault. He didn't lie to you or anything…somebody lied _to him._ " Hasil's expression told her that he had already thought of that. "Really, he's taking a bigger risk than we are. If this isn't true, his whole life is gonna blow up…like wow, ya know?" They both let the seriousness of Jace possibly losing his whole identity settle in.

"Hasil? You already like them. Jace…Luca," she smiled softly. "…all of them. Isn't it okay if they're your friends instead of family?"

Hasil didn't respond and instead slowly repositioned himself back to his head being in her lap, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Sally Ann chuckled and resumed finger combing his hair.

"Everything's gonna be okay, baby…No matter what. Me and you, remember?"

"You an' me," he murmured.

"Okay." Sally Ann leaned her head back on the couch and relaxed.

A few moments later he quietly spoke. "Sally Ann?" He still had his eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Her hand never stopped stroking.

"I'll do it."

He couldn't see her cheeks rise, "Alright."


	23. Chapter 23 - Peace Comes In Pieces

**Hey cousins! I'm baaaack! We had a crazy vacation time around here but I'm keeping to schedule. A special thank you to y'all who took some time to read my new story Redemption...Muuuaaa! Enjoy! Review! And see you next week! Ged Ged Yah!**

* * *

The next two weeks flew by for Hasil and Sally Ann. She was only working four days a week but Mr. Batton was paying her just over two dollars more than minimum wage. Correcting files and data input was tedious but she liked it. She went home feeling accomplished everyday and Mr. Batton, though gruff in business, showed he was impressed by her progress by taking her out to lunch on payday. Later, she celebrated her first paycheck by having an ice cream social with Butch and Frida, plus the new additions to their little tribe that they now considered friends - Jace, Kayla, and the boys. Sally Ann was able to open a new bank account, but kept most of their money in cash, at home, since it was the way Hasil was used to handling things. Fortunately, the new checking account came with an automatic credit card approval, with a starting credit line of 500 dollars, which Sally Ann gladly accepted as a 'rainy day' plan for emergencies.

After turning in all the required proof of employment and residency papers, Sally Ann qualified for the State of Kentucky reduced cost medical insurance that would cover the cost of birth and allow small co-pays for all her doctor's visits. The medical center was having their grand opening at the end of the month but they were scheduling appointments in advance. Since she was behind schedule, Sally Ann eagerly made an appointment for the first week they were open.

Hasil was opting to stay home some days, not wanting to wear out his welcome with Butch and Frida. The first day he spent at home alone was very strange; he'd never been in the apartment by himself before for an extended period of time. But, he found it to be a good thing; he had time to practice his reading and writing. Plus, he'd started spending some time walking up Shay Mountain. Keeping to the lower portion, he was happy to reconnect with the sounds and smells of her; bringing home wood pieces to whittle on. Jace and the boys even went with him a couple times. Some of their neighbors, which he realized were mostly elderly, waved hello now if they saw him throughout the day. He felt more and more like himself every day, instead of an imposter, pretending to be a townie. He even started wearing his kilt at home again.

Life was good.

* * *

Sally Ann sat on the floor between Hasil's legs leaning back against his chest, reading the instructions aloud.

"Okay, it says, 'Rub this brush on the inside of the mouth against the cheek for 15 seconds.'

"And tha's it?" Hasil asked.

"That's the whole test."

"Humph," he grunted, handing her the small box back. "It don' seem like much."

"We send it back in this," she held up a sealed tube, "and they check to see if you and Jace are related." Sally Ann sat up and turned to be able to look at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hasil exhaled forcefully, leaning his head all the way back with his forearm across his face for a moment. Making a guttural sound he snapped his head back up, "Yea'."

Sally Ann raised her eyebrows, "You sure?"

Hasil quickly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to give her forehead a loud smacking kiss, making Sally Ann squeak and giggle.

"Yea'. Come on. Let's get it done."

* * *

Wade sat sprawled on the sofa at Dana's house for their weekly movie night, but his mind was on Hasil.

"I'm sorry, Dana. It's just buggin' me."

Coming out of the kitchen, she rolled her eyes, "Stop apologizing, Wade. If you want to help him…then just help him." Dana settled back onto the couch with a bowl of popcorn, tucking her feet under her.

Wade huffed, "Folk don't care if he's a good worker…he's Farrell." Tossing the remote back down on the couch, he rubbed his forehead. "I know how it was before Caleb was born, you know. I wanted to give him everything…money was on my mind all the time. He's gotta be feelin' that pressure, too."

Seeing his frustration, Dana ditched the bowl and crawled over to Wade to put her head on his chest. "You can't get him day work?"

"Folk might hire him off the line now and again, but he needs somethin' steady." Wade dropped his head down, nuzzling into her hair. "Nobody can hire him legally."

"Mmmm." Dana ran her fingertips inside the collar of his shirt. "What he needs is a social security card."

A spark went off in Wade's mind. He pulled her up to face him, kissing her softly, "I ever tell ya how smart you are?"

Dana smiled slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "No, but you can tell me now."

They never got around to watching that movie.

* * *

Hasil stood around the back of Jace's workshop setting up the target boards for ax throwing. He had come out to Jace and Kayla's farm-in-the-making to help Jace unload some equipment the day before and promised to come back for a little competition. Jace had been talking crap ever since.

"No cheating today!" Jace teased.

"Ain' nobody thankin' bout cheatin' ya Jace," Hasil shot back, spreading his hands wide, a cocky grin lighting up his face. "'Cause I am jus tha' good."

For the next hour, their weapons of choice sounded off loudly every time they struck their target. Hasil and Jace battled like old rivals, wildly celebrating their wins and placing ridiculous bets for fun; talking about their lives in general during breaks. Hasil learned that Jace had two older brothers, both in construction. Hasil told Jace about life on the mountain, building his own shack; eventually confiding that both his parents had passed on. Jace shared how much he hated leaving Kayla and the boys alone when he went out on jobs. Hasil told Jace about the fight circuit and how he couldn't go back to it. Neither of them discussed the upcoming results of the DNA test.

When Jace asked about the preparations for the baby, Hasil's mood changed immediately. Frustrated, his next throw had noticeably more force. "Jace, what I need is work. The baby is comin' real soon. I'm that child's Fa. I cain't have Sally Ann out there providin' for us." He shook his head, scowling, "Naw."

Jace fired off his shot. "You could come out here to work."

"Where?"

"To the farm man." Jace snatched his hatchet out of the target board, avoiding making eye contact until he could get a read on what Hasil would think about his suggestion. "I was gonna ask you before, but…I didn't know if I should wait till we got the tests back…or what, so..."

Hasil frowned, "Work here? On your land?"

"Yeah!" Jace gestured with one arm, "Look around man…I got more to do out here than I can handle and you said you built things up there, so why not? I have to hire a few guys to come out here anyway…one of them might as well be you."

Hasil thought about it for a second, lined up his shot and threw before asking, "Wha' I gotta do?"

"Everything! Hasil…I got a house to build. I got a barn to build. Fences. My workshop is too small…I wanted to dig out a pond for the boys…" Jace looked serious, "And I still gotta keep taking these welding jobs to keep my boys fed somewhere in between."

Hasil looked out across the property, "How long somethin' like all that gonna take ta do?"

"We're talking about work for like, a year. We'd have to go hard - half the land hasn't even been cleared yet." Jace watched Hasil retrieve his knife. "You can drive, right?"

"Yea'…two-wheelers, four-wheelers, cars – whatever."

"So it won't be a stretch for a tractor then."

Hasil shrugged, "I reckon not."

Jace nodded, finally facing him, "Look, this ain't no handout. Truth is I need you more than you need me right now. Just think about it, okay? Would you do that? Think about it?" Turning, Jace concentrated on his target and threw his hatchet. "If you're willing to do this kind of work, I can use you."

Hasil looked around. Jace had dreams for this land, for his family. He could learn things doing this, skills that he could use later on for him and Sally Ann. Hasil knew he would be good with his hands and he trusted Jace to pay him proper. It was work, now and close to home. How could he pass it up?

"Way I see it – there ain't much ta thank on."


	24. Chapter 24 - Get Your Hands Dirty

His first week they had torn down one wall of the workshop, floor to ceiling- along with two other men he'd hired from town. Together they extended the concrete slab out for a footprint increase of 1000 sq ft, rebuilt the wall and extended the roofline to accommodate the new size. Hasil's days were filled with the learning the 'whys' of construction, he never got tired of it. It was exciting to look over the plans and have Jace ask his opinion on layouts and positioning. Jace always included him when talking to the other men and the crews that came for the electricity rewiring and HVAC, treating him more like a partner on the project than a worker. Hasil took great pride in what he was doing even if it wasn't going to be his in the end. He went home dirty and bone tired every day but he didn't care. It felt so good to put his hands to something, see the progress happen and know he had a part in it.

At the end of his first week, he brought home his pay, handing it to Sally Ann at dinner. Opening the envelope, Sally Ann just sat there and stared at the contents.

"Is it wrong?" Worried that he'd missed something, Hasil got up to look over her shoulder at it. "I write my hours down every day myself an' Jace wrote it all up from that, see right there?" He tapped his finger on the form Jace had given him along with the cash. "All my hours, every day I worked…it's all there-".

Sally Ann looked up at him, smiling, "No Hasil it – it's perfect." Shaking her head she stood up to hug him. "Forget the money, I mean we need it but it's- …it's just that …" Her eyes wandered the room before resting on his face, looping her arms loosely around his neck. "I'm just so proud of you. You did it, Hasil Farrell. You. You earned every bit of this clean, no fighting."

He chuckled, embarrassed at the look of pure pride that beamed from her face. He tilted his head and stroked her cheek with his fingertips with a crooked smile, "Jus' like I promised ya."

Sally Ann rolled her eyes with her signature closed-lip smile, "Just like you promised me. Thank you."

"So, ya proud of me, huh?"

"Mmm hmm!" She giggled, cheeks high.

"Yea'?" he chuckled, giving her a look she knew all too well.

"Hasil," she tried to back up a step and squirmed trying to get out of his grip. "Butch and Frida are coming over soon for—".

"How soon is 'soon'?" Hasil asked, searching for that spot on the side of her neck with his lips. Loving it when she sighed, letting him know he'd found it.

"But you still have to shower…" She gave her failing protest one last half-hearted shot before he turned her around and propelled her giggling down the hallway.

.

* * *

.

Hasil let a smile dance at the corners of his lips remembering, then grunted as he did an overhead swing with a mallet to force a wooden spike into the hard soil. All morning he and Jace had walked the six-acre piece of land, measuring and marking the ground carefully for the perimeter fence they were putting up. Jace was going to have to leave for a job next week, so they were scheduled to work sun up to sun down for the next two days to get all the post markers in.

"Hey! Hasil!" Jace hollered, walking over from the east side of the property. "You ready for lunch!"

"Yea'!" Hasil hollered back, stooping to gather up his supplies.

Jace took the bucket of wood spikes from him. "It's looking good over here."

On the walk back to the workshop, Jace confessed, "I peeked. Kayla packed us chicken sandwiches today. And a thing of watermelon…for you." Playfully shoving his shoulder, he grinned at Hasil, "Spoiled ass."

Hasil chuckled and shoved him back, "Don't get mad 'cause she likes ta feed me. It ain't my fault."

"Well, let's get to it…Sally Ann's gotta see the doctor this afternoon, right?

"Yea'."

"We'll shut it down in a couple hours then."

"Alrigh' and thank ya."

"It's nothing. Kayla wanted me at all her appointments, too. I know the drill."

It was always during lunches that Hasil got to learn more about Jace and vice versa. Still, they carefully avoided the topic of the DNA test results that were due any day now.

.

* * *

.

Hasil held Sally Ann's hand tightly, looking at the monitor.

"Well, this is a beautiful baby boy you're cookin'." Dr. Adren smiled at them, eyes sparkling, "Really…you're doing a great job. His growth is right on track."

Clicking off the monitor, she began to wipe the lubricant off of Sally Ann's belly. "Do y'all have any questions for me?"

Sally Ann smiled, relieved at the positive report. "I don't think so. I've been feeling good…Hasil?"

Hasil looked at Dr. Arden, who smiled at him, waiting. It was their second appointment with her and he liked her. She had a way of explaining the medical terms that made him feel like he wasn't missing anything. He felt free to speak in front of her.

"I seen she tends ta be a bit more tired at the end of the day. Is tha' a bad thang?"

"Oh no, Hasil. That's normal. She's 33 weeks now, so you'll notice her slowing down. Maybe taking naps would be good for her. Making this baby takes all of her energy, so lots of rest is really important in these last weeks." Dr. Arden patted Sally Ann's hand, "So if you start to feel extreme exhaustion, any sudden swelling, headaches…especially headaches – you call my emergency line, alright? Hasil, that means you, too. Sometimes pregnant women can be stubborn about asking for help, but if you think anything is getting weird, you call me and we'll see about it together, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. Arden smiled wide, enjoying Hasil's sweet manners, leaning closer to tease Sally Ann. "You lucked out with this one. He'll take good care of things."

"Now let's see," she said flipping through Sally Ann's patient file, jotting down a note or two. "Your target due date is still December 6th. Your blood pressure is good. Your weight is good. And you have no swelling…congratulations. I wish all my clients were doing as well as you two. Whatever y'all are doing - keep it up and I'll see you in two weeks." Standing to leave, Dr. Arden shook Hasil's hand and squeezed Sally Ann's shoulder.

Sally Ann dressed, grateful that she had Hasil to come with her to all of her appointments. Jace let Hasil be off from working on the farm for every pregnancy type appointment she had without complaint. She had no mother to speak of and may have lost her brother in all this mess, but between Frida and Kayla, she was thoroughly fussed over. Jace and Butch wouldn't let her lift a single thing in Hasil's absence. Even Mr. Batton bought a small rolling cart so she could move files from her desk back to the storage room without straining her back.

A good man. A solid job. Good friends. A nice place to live. _Despite everything it took to get here,_ _I'm so lucky,_ she told herself. _Really, really lucky._


	25. Chapter 25 - When the Dam Breaks

_**To my cousins in the U.S...Happy Thanksgiving Yall! Eat, drink and REVIEW! I hope you are all having a wonderful day and I wanted to say thank you for reading...your comments give me life! And to all the "Guests" that are leaving reviews...an extra special thank you to you, you're always welcome at the table! Ged Ged Yah!**_

 _ **We've got about 3 chapters left, so I'll let you get to it...**_

When the envelope came, Sally Ann handed it to him without fanfare.

Hasil stared at it in her hand for a moment, able to see the company logo clearly from where he was standing.

"Is that it?" he asked without taking it.

"Mmm hmm." She stretched her arm out further, but he still didn't take it from her. She rolled her eyes, amused, "Hasil Farrell...take it."

Having just walked in the door, he was covered in sweat and dust from work and clearly unprepared to be confronted with this. Tossing his work gloves on the kitchen table, he rubbed his forehead, letting out a shaky breath. "Ya thank Jace got his today, too?"

"Probably." Sally Ann placed the envelope on the table and went to hug him. A literal puff of dust from his shirt came up between them.

Fanning her hand, she assured him, "Babe, everything's gonna be alright…no matter what that paper says. C'mon, take this off."

Chuckling lightly and shook her head, dusting off the front of her own shirt; while he stepped back, silently peeling off his, leaving just his tank top on. Sally Ann reached for it and handed him the envelope. With raised eyebrows, she left him to sit down at the table while she went to their bathroom to put his dirty shirt in the hamper. Pausing, she took a second to look in the mirror and steady herself with a deep breath. _Please, let this be okay._ When she came back down the hallway, she could see he wasn't at the table.

"Hasil?" She started toward the kitchen, but his voice came from the front door.

"Come wit' me." Hasil held out his hand to her.

They walked silently out the front door and around to the back gate, into the tall grass behind their unit toward the base of Shay Mountain. Sally Ann thought maybe he had a need to be closer to his family - his birthplace right now, so she didn't question it – wanting to give him whatever support he needed. Going slowly up, he carefully walked Sally Ann into a clearing with a few larger rocks where they could sit down.

"I found this spot on one of my, whaddaya call 'em? Hikes?" Hasil looped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. "Pretty ain' it?" She could see wood chips on the ground. His eyes followed hers, "I set up an' did some carvin', too."

Looking around, she smiled, "It is beautiful here. Peaceful." Wanting to put his mind on positive things, she asked, "Think we can bring the baby here sometime when he comes?"

"Yea'." Taking the envelope from his back pocket, he handed it to her. "Here."

"You want me to read it?" Taking it from him, she could see that his hand shook a little. _He's just nervous,_ she told herself.

"Hey," she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "No matter what…okay?"

Resting his hand on the back of her neck, he pressed his forehead to hers with his eyes closed, centering himself by leaning into her love, knowing that she would always be there for him. "You an' me?" he whispered.

"Me and you," she whispered back.

"Okay." Hasil sat up straight. "G'on an' open it."

Studying his face to be sure, Sally Ann slid her finger under the flap and pulled out the single folded sheet inside. Hasil leaned over to be able to see it, too. Clearing her throat, she read:

"Attention subject #HF49719845-HASIL FARRELL –"

"That's me."

Yes," Sally Ann smiled softly, "that's you." Sally Ann skimmed through to the middle portion printed in bold type and gasped. "Oh my god."

"What?" Hasil stood up, then sat down again. "What is it? Sally Ann!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…look," she drug her finger across the paper so he could follow along exactly where she was reading. "It says: There are enough paternal genetic markers to conclude you are blood-related to subject #JF49714844-JACE FARRELL. We find that you are in the range of six to nine degrees of separation, determining you to be 3rd cousins via a paternal great-great-grandparent."

Slapping the paper down in her lap she turned to face him, eyes wide. Hasil was staring at it in her lap, his face had lost all color. "Does all that mean -?"

Sally Ann picked it up so he could see it, pointing her finger at the most important words. "Hasil, it says - …You. Are. Blood-related. Right here."

Hasil stood up again. "They sure?"

"Yes, babe." She nodded, standing up with him; not able to read his expression. "They're sure."

Hasil took a step toward her, slowly squatting down, extending his hand until he could touch her stomach. Gently, he caressed her high full belly with both hands, laying his head on her. Unable to even imagine what he was feeling, Sally Ann stayed quiet, stroking his hair and let him sort things out within himself. When he stood he slid his hands up her arms, pulling her to him, hugging her.

Sally Ann grinned, happily hugging him back, grateful for finally getting this news; until she heard him make a low sound. As he squeezed her tighter, she could hear his breathing getting labored. Frowning, she knew something was wrong, "Hasil?" Sally Ann tried to pull away enough to see his face, but he just clutched her tighter. "Babe…Talk to me…Are you okay? Hasil!" Now she was struggling to separate them but he was holding her so tight she couldn't get loose.

Then, without a word, Hasil tore away from her and started walking farther up the mountain at a fast clip, practically running.

"Babe? Wait!" Sally Ann spun around, trying to follow him, but her balance was too unsteady to keep up. She felt confused and a little scared, "Hasil, where are you going?!"

She knew she couldn't watch where he was going and where her feet were landing at the same time, so following him on this rough terrain was impossible. She lost sight of him when he disappeared behind a cluster of trees.

"Hasil!" Sally Ann was starting to shake. "Hasil, please!"

.

* * *

.

He felt like he would explode. He knew that this should be a joyous moment in his life. He'd found actual family – blood relations. He wanted to be happy, but it was ruined by the reality of the permanent separation from his kin on the mountain.

For months, he'd been fighting this anger. Ever since he stood at the edge of town, forced to choose between walking back up to be with his people or walking down into the street to be with Sally Ann and his child, he'd set it aside. Even when Big Foster had the nerve to come calling on him, insisting that they needed him once again, he controlled it. He tried to hang on to forgiveness. He'd pushed it all down, needing to be in control of himself so he could learn and adjust to his new life. But now it was coming in huge waves, crushing him; and he had to let it happen. His heart was beating so fast he could only respond by releasing its energy through movement. Pacing, his thoughts were swirling around his head, agitating him even more. Anger was burning so hot in his chest, he didn't even connect to the fact that he was crying.

 _I almost died. I almost died for THEM an' they won't even accept my woman and my chile!_ Shaking his head in frustration, he ground his teeth; clenching and unclenching his fists. _They say Big Foster is the worst of us but they need to look at themselves!_

Spinning, he struck out, punching at the air viciously, growling out a sound from his core. _Damn you Bren'in! We're suppose' ta be a family! You were supposed ta show them how ta be! Family ain' supposed ta turn their backs on ya…toss ya aside when ya ain't no use to em! They don' leave ya alone! They HELP ya and they LOVE ya! Ya talk all tha' talk bout loyalty…well where are ya!?_ _Hell, I don' even trust ya enough ta tell ya I'm alive!_ Hasil's arm shot out and he punched the closest tree to him, not even feeling the shock of pain in his hand and wrist. _I'm alive!_ He struck it again.

The third time he punched the dense tree trunk, he cried out; from the physical pain and as an emotional release. Shaking his hand, he paced back and forth letting the poison pour out of him.

.

* * *

.

She stood there in silence, trying to hear past her own pounding heartbeat. The trees surrounding her that seemed so beautiful a moment ago were crowding her now. Sally Ann closed her eyes to push away the panic rising up in her. She leaned into the breeze swirling around her, trying to hear his footsteps or anything that would tell her where he was. And then she heard it…soft at first, then louder. Crying. She could hear him crying. It sounded excruciating and raw, like it was coming from some place of torment deep, deep inside of him. Instantly, her own eyes filled with tears. She heard a dull thud, then another and another. _Oh God, is he hitting a tree?_ She wanted to go to him, but she had to consider that he put this space between them for a reason. She could hear him yelling but couldn't make out everything he was saying. Torn, she rubbed her stomach and walked a circle in the little clearing, every inch of her wanting to race up there and wrap her arms around him. Hearing another keening sound from above her, Sally Ann held her hand over her mouth, her eyes spilling tears of compassion for him. She had seen tears in his eyes, even held him when he quietly cried that one time when he shared the pain of Asa's death, but never _ever_ had she seen or heard him do anything like this. Listening to him process whatever was going on inside of him was ripping her heart apart.

Unable to stay away, she started slowly – carefully, up in the direction of his cries.

.

* * *

.

Hasil didn't even realize that he had started saying his thoughts out loud. After trying unsuccessfully to steady his convulsive gasps he let out another short, high pitched sound of lament. "Why didn' ya help me?"

His tears mixing in with the dust from his day left muddy streaks when he wiped at his eyes with heels of his hands. Leaning against a tree, with his face in the crook of his arm; his voice got louder and louder. "Why cain't ya jus' love my goddamn chile? He's Farrell ain' he? AIN' HE?! Ya caint choose ta take in the chile but not the mother…It ain' righ' ta separate 'em. It ain't righ'!"

Hasil spun around, openly sobbing; looking directly up the mountain. "Damnit, I loved ya! No matter what I loved ya and no matta what I did it wasn't good enough! Ya stood by while Big Foster cut me. Wha' am I gonna tell my chile bout wha' he done? Wha' ya let him do!"

Ripping off the glove he wore to hide his missing fingers, he looked at his stubs and angrily thrust his hand into the air. "How'm I gonna tell my chile that yer kinda love did this?! How'm I gonna tell my SON?!"

 _Thump!_ He swung for the tree trunk one more time before dropping to the ground holding his injured hand, spent – his anger finally winding down.

"Wha' 'm I gonna tell my son?" he whispered to himself.

Wiped out, he slumped against a tree, his breathing shaky. Using his shirt, he wiped his tear-soaked face again, sniffling loudly. He ached all over; his throat, his eyes, his chest, his hand. He felt like a husk, dried out and empty.

Sally Ann came out from where she had been standing out of view, approaching him slowly. She was so relieved to be near him that she started crying all over again. Hasil looked up when he heard her quietly sniff.

"Sally Ann," he said rising to his feet, wiping his nose with his shirt again, "Darlin', you shouldn'ta walked all the way up here."

Embarrassed and too tired to try to pretend he was okay, he ran out of words and just stood there, uncertain of what to do next. Bending slowly she picked up his glove and held it out to him. Hasil looked down at it then at her face, noting her eyes were puffy from crying, before opening his arms to her. Without hesitation she stepped into them, wrapping her arms around him, breathing him in. He buried his face in her hair, exhausted but not wanting to let go of this woman he loved…this woman who loved him so completely. Sally Ann nestled her face into his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her cheek, still rocked by the magnitude of his emotional episode.

She knew he hadn't intended on her hearing those private words. He'd covered it up so well, but now some of his behaviors made sense; the bouts of silence, the nightmares, the times she'd wake up alone and find him outside, looking up at the mountain as if it was speaking to him.

Until now, she had no real concept of just how much his separation from his family had been hurting him or how much anger he was holding in. She had seen his healed body as an indicator of a healed heart, when he was far from it. She decided at that moment that she could never ask him to leave here. Her desire to move to a bigger city evaporated with every word she'd heard him say. There was so much unfinished business between them all and it wouldn't go away by itself. She and Hasil would have to make a life here somehow, near Shay Mountain so that if there was ever a way for him to heal his relationship with his family, he could. She also decided within herself that she would never speak ill of his family again. She wouldn't lie to their child about them - no romanticizing, but she wouldn't criticize their ways anymore. This was Hasil's family and he needed her to grow up, be forgiving, despite everything that had happened. He needed her to be more understanding of their differences despite her objections to some of the ways they handled things.

In the dusk of early evening, standing on the mountain where he was born, she silently vowed that she would make it work, for him. Hasil had sacrificed all he knew - the good and the bad of it - and from now on she had to show him that it was worth it.

"Me and you," she murmured into his chest.

"Me an' you," he echoed.

 _ **Oh, the SASIL of it all! Love is so messy and beautiful and hopeful and demanding! Hope you enjoyed it! See you next week Cousins!**_


	26. Chapter 26 - It's Never Simple

**Hey FanFam! Thank you for your support. I love hearing from all of you! This chapter's kinda long, but my mind's eye just wouldn't let me leave anything out! So enjoy! Review! And as always...Ged Ged Yah!**

When Hasil and Sally Ann got home from their time on Shay, it was almost sundown. They were exhausted and dirty. Closing the door behind them, Hasil reached to turn on a light.

"Don't." Sally Ann's voice came to him quietly in the dim room. "C'mon.

Leading him into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator to get them each a bottle of water. Taking it down without stopping until it was empty, she sighed when she finished, then watched him finish his. Hasil closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the water hit his overly dehydrated system; opening them again when he felt her taking the empty bottle out of his hand. In the dark of the kitchen, Hasil stood still as she stepped closer, took his left hand and gently kissed each stump.

They never made it to their bedroom.

.

* * *

.

Hasil's focus was fully on Sally Ann, lost in her every move – her every micro-expression imprinting itself on his heart. It was never like this for him with the others. Surely, he had enjoyed himself with other women, but from the very first time he and Sally Ann were together - it was a surreal experience. Being with her made him understand that bedding a woman and making love were two very, very different things. He marveled at how her body talked to his; at how his body answered without any thought at all. Holding her hips steady, he watched her face as she got closer to release. Every sound she made pushed him closer to the edge and drew him closer to her heart, he loved it. He loved her. He fought the automatic response of closing his eyes as she drove him faster and faster; he wanted to see the telltale signs on her face that she was too close to be able to control herself any longer. He wanted to hear her when she reached that sweet peak, loving the way she could never quite finish saying his name when the spasms hit her. She leaned forward clutching at his chest, frantic in her motions, swearing under her breath, letting him know she was there. He twisted under her, arching, pushing her farther and was immediately rewarded with the sounds he had been waiting to hear. _Sweet heaven, my Sally Ann._ Unashamed, his cries joined hers.

Coming back down he opened his eyes, feeling the last of his spasms twitching his spine. Hasil stared up into the darkness of the kitchen, his breathing returning to normal. As Sally Ann leaned forward, unable to remain upright – he felt the weight of her breasts settle on his chest, the hardness of her ripe belly containing his child press against his. He listened to her whispers of love…of promise, her words already healing his fragmented heart. Gripping a handful of her hair, he held her down against him, cheek to cheek; keeping her close enough to feel her every panting breath. He stroked her back, not wanting to feel any separation between them, wanting for this to be their only reality for just a few moments longer.

.

* * *

.

A rowdy whoop filled unit 4.

"Good Lord, Jace!" Kayla smiled, coming from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "What are you hollerin' about?"

He grabbed Kayla up and spun her around, causing her to shriek, "Jace! Boy, put me down!"

Still laughing his booming laugh, he set her down and gave her a loud smacking kiss, "It's here!"

"What's here?"

Grinning mischievously, he held up the letter from GenTrace, the DNA testing laboratory. Kayla's eyes went wide, then into an angry squint as her Italian blood ran hot, "Damnit Jace, you opened it without me?!"

He laughed, blocking her from smacking him on the arm. "I swear! Give me that!" she growled, snatching it from him, turning her back while she read.

Spinning around wide eyed she stared at him, "He's really –".

"Yeah. He's really my blood, Kayla." Jace scrubbed his hand across his forehead, pacing a few steps back and forth, unable to hold still. "Shit!"

"Oh my God, babe!" Kayla burst into tears, hugging Jace with all she had.

"Mama?" Luca's little voice, full of concern, spoke from the hallway. Confused, he reached for his brother's hand for comfort.

"Daddy, why is mama cryin'?" Lil Jace's face was stamped with worry.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Kayla grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. "I don't even know what I'm blubbin' for! C'mere boys…I'm alright." Kayla smiled at their worried faces, fanning her face in dramatic fashion to show them she was fine, "Come on over here y'all. Daddy has a surprise for you."

Unconvinced, Lil Jace inched closer asking, "A happy surprise?"

Jace smiled and picked him up, while Luca ran to the security of his mama.

"Okay," Jace started, unsure of how to explain it. "You know how much we all like Hasil and Sally Ann right?"

Nodding, with hair flopping, Luca chirped, "Hasil is my best friend, Daddy!" Jace and Kayla smiled, this was a new claim Luca had recently took on Hasil.

"I know, baby boy." Jace looked at them both, thinking how much this will change their lives, too. Looking to Kayla for direction, he saw that her eyes were welling up again. "Well, today I got a letter about me and Hasil. And it says that we are more than friends…it says that we are cousins."

Both boys were silent, listening.

Kayla stroked Luca's head, "That means you have your cousins in California, in South Carolina, in New York and now you have a cousin here…one we get to see every day."

Lil Jace spoke first, "Will the baby be my cousin, too?"

Jace smiled wide, relieved he was making the connection, "Yeah J.J. that's right. When the baby comes, he will be your cousin, too."

"Good." Lil Jace said with finality in his voice. Then shyly added, "Cuz I already love the baby…and Sally Ann."

Jace's chest got warm and he had to close his eyes against the sting of coming tears, clearing his throat, he let Lil J slide to the floor. "Alright then. That's all the good news boys! You can go on back and play."

Dropping a kiss on Luca's head, Kayla let him go, too. "Dinner in a lil' bit, alright?"

Listening to them run down the hall to their room, Kayla reached for Jace, hugging him again. "I'm just so happy for you babe. If Poppa G was here he would be so proud of you."

Leaning back to be able to look at her, he smiled softly, "I know.

Kayla's dimples flashed as she smiled up at him, "Babe, you know he's gotta be up there grinning like crazy."

Jace pulled her back to him, resting his cheek on her curls, "Yeah, I wish he was still here for this though. After all those years…to have it on record…to connect us all back to his clan—"

Kayla's eyes glittered with proud tears. She reached up to stroke his face, "Babe, that's why he gave the job to you. He knew out of you and your brothers that you would keep pressing to learn the truth. You would do the work. No diss to them, but he choose you. He gave you the land, Jace, because he knew you would keep it in the family. He knew being a Farrell – the family name - meant something to you. He trusted you and now…you finished out his dream."

"Yeah…it's real. It's real now." Jace wrapped his large frame around her, suddenly overwhelmed with gratefulness for his wife, his best friend. Kayla had moved to Kentucky without protest, away from all her family in North Carolina, to help care for first his dad, then his grandfather. Along side his mother, she cooked and sang to him, listening to his stories. She eventually took over the ailing man's care, when his mom became overwhelmed with being at the wheel for so long. She dedicated her time to keeping him comfortable before he died, selflessly, even though she was pregnant with their first child.

When Jace had to start going away for work, she never gave him grief. Instead she encouraged him to be an independent contractor, be his own boss. She never complained about the lack of culture or diversity in this small town or the lack of familiarity to everything she had grown up with back home. She had supported him, made a life, encouraged him and he couldn't wait to build her a house and anything else she wanted to show his appreciation. Giving her another squeeze, he pulled back to be able to see her dimpled smile.

"Well?" she said, raising her eyebrows at him, her eyes sparkling and mischievous.

"Well, what?"

Slapping at his chest, Kayla whined, "When are we going over there? I want to see them!"

"You're as bad as Luca." Jace smirked. "We don't even know if he got his letter today."

"Then show him yours, Jace!" Pouting, she pushed off his chest and headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"No. Kayla-Gal…let's just wait and see."

"Wait and see what? And don't you 'Kayla-Gal' me!" She bossed back over her shoulder then yipped, startled when he caught her and wrapped his arm around her waist, yanking her back into his chest.

"Stop fussin' woman. I just want to give him a minute," he murmured into her ear. "I'm seeing him tomorrow anyway."

Turning around, Kayla's face told him exactly what she thought of that plan. "Well, I'm not gonna see him! And what about my girl? Sally Ann has a stake in this, too!" Looking him up and down, she arched an eyebrow. "You've got till morning, gorgeous. Tick tock. Don't try me."

.

* * *

.

Sally Ann woke up to her cell phone buzzing. Ignoring it, she rolled over to see if Hasil was still sleeping – he wasn't.

"G'mornin'," he rolled to face her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

With a soft smile, Sally Ann stretched before turning into his chest, snuggling down into their blanket a little more. Wrapping her free arm around his waist, she squeezed him. His stomach growled - a reminder that he had barely eaten a snack after his shower last night before falling into a deep sleep.

"Sounds like I need to feed you."

"Nah…jus' –," he squeezed her, exhaling slow. "Jus' be here. I don' need fer nuthin' else."

"Mmm…Okay." She ran her hand up and down his back, enjoying the feeling of the rise and fall of his chest, the smell of him. She let her lips trail up to his neck, planting warm kisses along the way, smiling when she heard the rumble in his throat in response. Scooting up a bit, she slipped her free hand into his hair, running her fingernails slowly back and forth across his scalp, nibbling at his neck. He responded by shifting their position, pulling her leg across his so he could hold her closer to him. Sally Ann snuggled in as close as she could.

After a few quiet moments, she pulled back from him enough to be able to study his face, dropping kisses on each of his closed eyes. "How are you doing, babe?"

Tilting his head up, he lightly kissed his way up her chin to her lips. "I'm jus' fine. Don' you worry yerself none."

Sally Ann's phone buzzed a text notification again.

"You going to work today?" She asked, carefully trying to gauge where he was at mentally.

Hasil's stomach clenched. He didn't know how to feel now that he knew Jace was a real Farrell. Everyday that he had learned something new about Jace and his family, he had shared it with Sally Ann and filed it away in his brain to think on later, when it would matter. Waking up that morning, watching Sally Ann sleep, he realized that "later" is now. Jace has two brothers that are married, and they each have children of their own. This wasn't a matter of accepting one man anymore - this was accepting all of them. Jace has a ma and an uncle living somewhere out there, too. And heaven help him, Kayla's family was filled to the brim. All of these people now belonged to him by blood or by marriage and it was so overwhelming to think about. But if he was honest with himself, it was exciting, too. Hasil was in a crazy mix of emotions: nervousness, happiness.

With part of him wanting to be cautious and take things slowly; and the other part wanting to go full speed and immerse himself into this new Farrell family unit.

 _All these people are jus' waitin' fer my son ta be born…ta accept him. They's jus' waitin' ta love him._ He could feel his heart rate speed up. And so could Sally Ann.

"Hasil? Maybe you could stay home today…I'm sure Jace won't mind."

Taking a deep breath, he finally answered, "Naw, I gotta go. Jace is dependin' on me."

Rolling over to silence her vibrating phone, she read the text before showing the screen to Hasil. "Maybe there won't be work today…Kayla's asking if we can come over for breakfast."

Despite his anxiety Hasil chuckled, knowing it was a ploy, "Kayla."

Sitting up, Sally Ann smirked at Hasil, "I guess now we know they got their letter, too. I'm surprised she made it till morning."

Hasil let a smile touch his lips and folded his arms behind his head, "Musta killed her."

Sally Ann nodded with an amused close lipped smile of her own, "Yeah…poor Jace. She probably driving him crazy."

Hasil's phone chirped somewhere on the floor. Frowning, he sat up trying to hear where the ring was coming from. Sally Ann found it under his pants and tossed it to him on the run/waddle for the bathroom.

Returning, she found Hasil sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her, still holding the phone. "I forgot Butch an' Frida were coming this mornin'."

Sally Ann frowned, "So did I. What do you wanna do?"

Hasil rubbed his jaw. "I'm thankin' they should be here fer this. I mean, Butch is… Butch."

Sally Ann smiled softly. Butch and Hasil's tit-for-tat friendship had turned into the real thing somewhere along the way and neither one of them took it for granted. And simply put - she didn't know what her life would be like without Frida in it and definitely did not want to find out.

"You're right." Sally Ann picked up her phone to text Kayla back, "They should be here for this. I'll tell her to fix two more plates."

Sally Ann joined Hasil in the bathroom, taking notice that he chose to wear his kilt today. Silently she watched as he detangled his hair and braided a section in front by his temple, sliding a wooden bead up to the middle and a smaller one on the end. Holding up her phone she told him, "Kayla says they got their letter."

Hasil took a deep breathe and leaned with both hands on the edge of the sink with a small frown. "Alright then."

"Babe, you sure you wanna do this? Right now? Today?"

Hasil turned from the mirror to look Sally Ann in the face. The level of concern in her eyes let him know that she must have heard some of what he had let loose the day before. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek and she stepped into him wrapping her arms around him while he nuzzled his face near her hairline. The baby chose that moment to let loose four hard kicks in a row. Sally Ann giggled and Hasil chuckled, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise ya I'm alrigh', k?" His fingertips under her chin forced her to lift her head and look at him. He looked her in the eyes, his mouth a firm line. Raising his eyebrows, he trailed his fingers up her jawline to cup her head gently, drawing her closer to press his forehead to hers. "I promise ya."

Sally Ann's heart was pacified by the honesty in his voice, hugging him tight before turning away to get dressed.

A knock on the door, announced the arrival of Butch and Frida. Sally Ann and Hasil glanced at each other before leaving the bedroom.

Hasil gave her a grin, "I betcha one o' them back rubs he's says, 'You shittin' me.'"

Sally Ann gave a wry grin in return, "Bet."

.

* * *

.

"You're shittin' me." Butch blurted, eyes wide. Sally Ann laughed while Hasil tried to keep a straight face.

"Hallelujah y'all!" Frida squeaked, "This is good news, right?" Frida asked looking between Sally Ann and Hasil judging their expressions, relieved when Sally Ann finally gave her a nod and a convincing closed lipped smile.

"Yea', it is." Hasil let a slow smile peek through, too. Sally Ann noticed he looked more relaxed now.

Butch grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a man-style hug, giving Hasil a slap on the back. "Well shit, congratulations, man. So what's it mean? You gonna take him up there?"

"Naw, I cain't see that happenin'." Hasil shrugged a shoulder, "But c'mon, we bout ta go on over there fer breakfast."

"All of us?" Frida asked.

"Yep." Sally Ann smiled, her hand stroking across the top of her tummy, "The baby can't wait."

Frida looped her arm in Sally Ann's, "If Kayla's cooking then neither can I!"

"Hey! Morning y'all!" Kayla grinned, opening the door before they even made it to the bottom of the steps. Obvious joy was plastered all over her face, her whole body doing a little dance while she flagged them in. "Get in here! Come on! Come on!"

Hasil knew it was coming but was still startled when she snatched him into a body slam of a hug as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"I can't believe it! Can you believe it?!" she squealed, squeezing him. "I can't believe it!" She released Hasil so quickly as she reached for her next target, Sally Ann, he practically stumbled into their living room. Her high pitched squealing with Sally Ann and Frida broke any tension there could have been.

Jace appeared from the hallway, "Hey! You're here! I didn't even hear y'all knockin'"

Hasil locked hands with Jace and leaned in for a clap on the shoulder, "We didn't."

Jace looked confused, "What?"

"Knock." Hasil grinned and cocked his head towards Kayla.

Jace shook his head, grinning, "Figures…she's been waiting to get her hands on you since she opened her eyes this morning."

Hasil and Jace stood together watching the commotion in the entryway; not even Butch escaped having the life nearly squeezed out of him. Alerted that company had arrived by the rising noise, Lil Jace and Luca thundered down the hall. Luca slammed into Hasil's legs for a hug, which had now become his customary way of greeting him.

"Hey there, Luca." Hasil scuffed up his dark brown curls.

Lil Jace squeezed in between Hasil and his daddy, slipping his hand into Hasil's he looked up at him. "Are you really my cousin now, Hasil?"

All the chatter in the room died down. Hasil squatted down to look him in the eye, "I surely am, Jace. Wha' ya thank 'bout tha? Tha' alright wit you?"

Lil Jace beamed, "Yep! Now we gonna have lots of cousins to play with here!"

Jace laughed and scooped him up. Holding him on his hip he reminded him, "Well, they only have one baby, J.J."

Lil Jace twisted around in his daddy's arms to be able to see Hasil, "But you're gonna have lots more babies, right?" Then his eyes went straight to a very embarrassed Sally Ann who stood with a giggling Kayla. "Right, Miss Sally Ann?"

Frida clapped her hand over mouth snickering, slapping at Sally Ann's arm. Butch cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, adjusting his ball cap.

Sally Ann smiled, placing her hand on her round belly, "Well…Let's have this one first, okay J?" Her eyes found Hasil's and for a moment they shared a look. They had never discussed having more children, but nothing in Hasil's eyes said he was opposed.

"Okay! Let's eat!" Kayla announced, tugging Sally Ann and Frida to the table. "C'mon y'all, my biscuits wait for no one!"

As the others were herded to the table, Jace lowered his voice, nudging Hasil with his elbow, "Guess this is all real now, huh?"

Hasil glanced at Jace briefly. Jace's face was serious, vunerable, questioning. Hasil knew what he was feeling. He watched them all getting settled around the table. Kayla dictating the seating arrangements, his Sally Ann glowing, no trace of the stress her face used to display everyday. Frida was leaning into Butch chatting and laughing and the boys were trying to squeeze in between the adults' seats so they won't have to eat separately on tv trays. It was loud and slightly chaotic but happy, too. _This is my new family,_ he thought to himself.

"Come on y'all! The eggs are getting' cold!" Kayla called out to them, her voice bossy but her face smiling.

Hasil slapped Jace on the back and nodded firmly one time before heading to the table, "It's real alrigh'. C'mon, cousin…ya heard her. Let's eat."


	27. Chapter 27 - And Baby Makes Three

_**Happy New Year, y'all! I hope you've enjoyed your holiday and are ready to snuggle down with a little SASIL. Grab your cup of cocoa, the last of those holiday cookies and dive in. Ged Ged Yah and don't forget to review! Only one more chapter to go...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

A shrill cry filled the dark bedroom. Sally Ann sat up glancing at the clock - 2:24. Rolling over, she turned on a small lamp and sat up to reach into the bassinet; lifting out the tiny burrito wrapped child with one hand. At almost four weeks old, he was starting to sleep in longer stretches at night but when he did wake up, hungry and wet – he let his discomfort be known at full volume.

Hasil grunted, sitting up, too. "How kin a body so small—" Rubbing his face, he went on autopilot, helping spread out the changing mat under his squalling offspring, so his son could be changed on their bed.

"Come on now Kaeden…it ain't all _that_ bad." Sally Ann cooed at her little one. "You're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood. Hush now."

Finished with his diaper, she opened three clasps on the front of her sports bra, directing her nipple into a wide awaiting mouth. Hasil rolled up the diaper and dropped it into the Diaper Genie kept on his side of the bed.

The whole room had erupted in laughter when Sally Ann unwrapped the fourth one of these during their small baby shower - apparently, everyone thought they needed to have one. Hasil didn't understand their importance until after he got a whiff of his son's first bowel movements. By then he was grateful for every single one of the "stink trappin' contraptions".

Exhausted, Sally Ann leaned back against the headboard of their new bed. With a sigh, she closed her eyes while the baby fed and Hasil propped himself up on an elbow facing her, watching.

Without opening her eyes, Sally Ann whispered in the dim light, "Hasil Farrell, you need to get some more sleep. Y'all are workin' today, right?"

Dropping a kiss on her arm, his breath warmed her skin, "Hush woman, this 15 minutes ain' gon make a lick a difference."

Reaching over, Hasil stroked across his son's brown corkscrew curls; then wriggled his finger against the side of the baby's clenched fist until Kaeden let go of his mother's breast and grasped his father's finger instead. Hasil smiled sleepily, feeling fully connected to the feeding circle. After 10 minutes, Sally Ann opened her eyes knowing she needed to switch the baby to her other breast, but not wanting to change anything about this moment.

Kaeden was a beautiful baby – joyful and giggly. All golden toned and plump, with a lighter version of his mother's eyes and ever-changing features that seemed to bounce back and forth between looking Farrell like and resembling Sally Ann and her family; causing much debate between Frida, Kayla, and the others on which way his looks might go. The one thing that no one disputed was Kaeden's hair. It was a clear mix of the best of both of his parents - thick ringlets of brown with sun-kissed tips already starting to show. Sally Ann would just curl up in bed and watch him for hours, playing with his tiny fingers, letting him use her body to kick against. She loved his baby smell, the way he pouted his lips out in his sleep and especially the way he tucked his legs up when she held him against her chest, looking like a baby rabbit. She'd never known you could love something so much it could make your heart hurt and your eyes tear up, but there he was.

"Hey", she whispered to Hasil, "I gotta switch him."

Hasil jerked and Sally Ann chuckled realizing that he had fallen back asleep after all. She carefully loosened Kaeden's suction with her fingertip until he let go and she could rouse him enough to latch onto her other breast. Awake again, Hasil watched his son's cheeks dent in with each suckle.

 _This is my son. Mine._

.

* * *

.

Sally Ann had looked surprised when Hasil told her that he didn't want his firstborn to named after him.

"Aw, tha's jus' vanity," he told her firmly when she brought it up. "A chile should have a chance ta be his own self,"

But Thane was a name that had come to him long before his son was born and he hadn't been able to shake it. So, Kaeden Thane Farrell was agreed upon and kept a secret until he was born, despite the prying of their friends. There were still moments each and every day that Hasil couldn't believe he was here. _Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh._ When he looked at him he saw himself but he also wondered what, if anything, of his Ma and Fa was there staring back at him. Kaeden's heart-shaped face reminded him of Sally Ann but his eyes - several times a day, his child's eyes just drew him in and held him captive…just like his mother's had the day they met.

Hasil whispered into his tiny ears every day, while he held him close, "We're gonna take right good care of ya, Kaeden Farrell. Ya hear me?" Sally Ann would hide her smile, pretending not to hear, not wanting to horn in on the magical moments between a father and son. Hasil would break into a soft smile when Kaeden cooed back, stroking a fingertip across his soft, plump cheek. "Me an' yer ma…we gon' love ya till the ends of tha earth."

.

* * *

.

The clinic didn't have a maternity wing per se, but it did all of the 'women's services' on the second floor. The room was small and had a sharp, sterile smell. There was machinery pushed to the farthest end and a raised platform for the baby with a heat lamp. They explained so many things to Hasil that day, it put him on edge. He was trying to listen but his focus was on Sally Ann.

He'd never been so proud of her as he was holding her hand during Kaeden's birth. She didn't scream and holler like he'd heard women do plenty on the mountain and in most of the videos they'd watched on childbirth. She was nothing like that. In the beginning, when the signs of labor started, she was smiling and talkative. Then after they got to the clinic, she got quieter and concentrated. He, Sally Ann and Dr. Arden seemed to be in some kind of secret rhythm. There wasn't much talking beyond the soft-voiced instructions of Dr. Arden. A dark-haired nurse came and went quietly, seeming to know exactly when to hand Hasil a cool damp cloth for Sally Ann's face, or to remind Hasil to keep himself steady with just a nod of her head toward the large cup of iced tea she'd brought him or pressing a package of graham crackers into his hand.

He and Sally Ann barely talked in the last hour, letting their main communication be through touch - Hasil patting her forehead with the cool cloth; Sally Ann bringing his hand up to her cheek in a silent thank you for being there with her. At one point towards the end, Sally Ann began to grip his hand so tightly he couldn't have pulled away if he tried, tugging on him during the longest contractions until he ended up halfway in the bed with her. Time and time again during her labor Hasil pushed away his own fears. Doing everything he could to set aside the knowledge that his ma had died in childbirth and have a positive focus on the present. He let Sally Ann bury her face into his shoulder every time her contractions peaked, while he kissed her hair murmuring encouragement - assuring her that it was almost over, while silently assuring himself of the same. On occasion, the nurse would come and pat him on the shoulder with an encouraging smile to let him know that he was doing fine but truth be told he'd never wanted something to be over with so desperately.

When it was time for the baby to come, he helped get Sally Ann into position, holding up her leg at the request of Dr. Arden, while the quiet nurse held the other. _She going to be okay,_ he told himself over and over again during all three of the longest, most terrifying ten second pushes that it took to bring his son screaming into this life. Only then did Sally Ann cry, clutching his arm while Dr. Arden finished her work on her, smiling, congratulating them both. Hasil remembered taking one long look at the tiny bloody baby they placed on Sally Ann's chest in total awe, first of the baby – then of her. When they took him back for weight and measurements, Hasil rained kisses down on her face, his tears mixing with hers.

The nurse brought him back, wiped down and wrapped, presenting him to Sally Ann, who wiped her face and held out her arms to take him. With a deep breath, she took the still crying baby, cuddling him first, then opening his blankets and laying him on her chest, skin to skin. Instantly, the child quieted.

"Hello, Kaeden." She said softly, her voice husky from crying. "Hi, baby."

Speaking softly, Hasil leaned in and lay his hand on the baby's back, "Hey there youngin'. You kin stop all tha' squallin' now…the worst is over an' done."

To his surprise, Kaeden struggled to turn his head, his unfocused newborn eyes trying to locate the source of his father's voice.

"Well, figure tha'." Hasil beamed at Sally Ann.

"Mmm hmm," Dr. Arden chuckled, "that child knows his mama and daddy, that's for sure."

Hasil's days for the next two weeks were a blur of excited visitors, sleepless nights and quiet moments with his new family.

.

* * *

 **.**

After getting a full and sleepy Kaeden back into his bassinet for what Sally Ann hoped would be a straight three hours, she darted to the bathroom. Hasil was sound asleep when she came out. With a knowing smirk, she crept down the hall to get a snack. When she opened the fridge she smiled - two rows of neatly stacked and labeled containers were on the top shelf… _Kayla strikes again._ Sally Ann pulled out the one marked 'pasta salad', grabbed a fork and dug in.

Three weeks before her due date, Sally Ann had to be picked up from work and taken to the clinic because of leg cramps and from that day forward Kayla and Frida calmly and effectively took over. Frida stayed with Sally Ann every day while Hasil was at work. And Kayla enforced a "Do Nothing" rule with the fierceness of a drill sergeant. She cooked all the meals for both of their households daily, bouncing between kitchens with ease, while Lil Jace and Luca brought pictures they'd drawn or wildflowers from the grass around the farm. Together, Frida and Kayla cleaned every inch of the apartment, working side by side, after firmly regaling Sally Ann to the couch with her feet up, insisting that she give any directions or requests from there.

After the first week, Butch and Frida agreed to stay with them so someone would always be available to get Sally Ann to the doctor. Hasil couldn't risk driving in town without a license, even with the protection of his relationship with Sheriff Wade. He and Jace spent their time after work putting together all the baby's furniture, with Butch's supervision, of course. Frida, who discovered via YouTube that she had a talent for hair braiding, made it her goal to give Sally Ann a simple braided hairstyle that would survive the sweaty toil of childbirth. Everyone brought something to the table…they all pulled together as a family unit, working as a team - Sally Ann had never felt so supported in all her life.

It was memories like these that were starting to outweigh the memories of her life before Hasil…those lonely, tense years that she lived drawn up inside herself, trying to figure out how she would escape Blackburg. She smiled more now, she laughed more than she remembers ever doing since she was a little girl. Privately, she wondered if James would even recognize her - this happy, peaceful, joyful version of his little sister. _James._ It was surprising to her that even the memory of their broken bond didn't weigh as heavy on her anymore.

 _This is what healing feels like._

Blinking back happy tears, she shoved the last bite into her mouth, left the dishes in the sink and headed for bed.

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N - I hope you enjo** **yed it** **. The last chapter is upon us and I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Shay** **tuned! See you soon!**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Return To Wonders

_**Hey, Y'all! We have had a sick house since the holidays, so editing had to take a back seat...but HERE I AM! These are the last two chapters. I know I said there was only one...but my SASIL muse wouldn't hush. What could I do? I'm going to go ahead a drop them at the same time cuz Y'all have been so patient. So as always Enjoy! Review! and Ged Ged Yah!**_

.

* * *

Sally Ann couldn't decorate the whole house the way she wanted to between the new baby and recovery but she did manage to order some simple Christmas decorations online and with help from Frida wrangle in a small tree. She grinned at the surprise on Hasil's face when she welcomed him home from work to a decorated front door and living room. Later that night, with the baby asleep on the couch, Hasil lay on the floor with his head in Sally Ann's lap in the darkened front room, enjoying the luminous glow of the tree, lit up with white lights and the few keepsakes that Sally Ann had purchased.

She had chosen an adorable ceramic ornament of a snowman and a snowwoman holding a baby snowman between them, with the inscription "Our Family's First Christmas – 2017" on a fat red ribbon swirl beneath them. It was silly but she loved it. There was also a heavily detailed children's block done in silver that read "Baby's First Christmas" on the outside and opened to reveal a place for a photo and a flat plate that read "Kaeden Thane Farrell – 2017". Sally Ann had always wanted to start a family collection of decorations, a nod to her own future – a beginning piece of the legacy she hoped deep down that she would be able to pass on to her children. Now, she did have a family to invest in - a future to look forward to. For years, this was all she wanted for Christmas – a solid family unit. What she had now, with Hasil, was fulfilling all the longings she had carried in her heart for as long as she could remember.

Later that evening, with the smell of fresh pine filling the room and stirring up memories of the mountain, Sally Ann gently finger combed Hasil's hair while he shared how his clan welcomed the winter season with a three-day celebration. His face animated at times and serious during other parts; he talked with his whole body. Telling her about the feasting - the special sweetbreads, spiced and sticky-sweet that were made only for that celebration and the wild pigs, roasted whole with a vinegar and honey glaze that drove you crazy from the smell; as they roasted slowly for two whole days before the first night of festivities. Taking to his feet, Hasil laughed until tears came to his eyes trying to act out the drunken antics of his cousin Tice, who unlike himself and the others, couldn't hold his liquor for anything. Sally Ann shook her head and giggled as he detailed out all the crazy, and sometimes dangerous, games that were held and the special festivities for the children that took place in the day time…but at night the huge bonfires and raucous music served as a backdrop for Farrell wine soaked, adults-only merriment.

Settling back onto the floor to reclaim his spot on her lap, he revealed that his favorite part of the winter celebration was when the elders would come together to do the Prayer of Thankfulness and sing on the last night. He told her how he would find a place to perch himself on a tree limb above it all and listen to those who would gather and join in. Their voices, rich and full, rising higher and higher, seeming to envelop him in their melodies and harmonies. How he would close his eyes and let their glorious sound circle and swirl around him. Holding her hand to his chest, he confided that seeing the unity of his family in those moments was something he missed greatly. He wondered how or if they had celebrated at all this winter.

"I hope you get to see it again, Hasil," Sally Ann sighed.

Hasil looked up at her with raised eyebrows, "Yea'?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Hasil was coming awake slowly, feeling movement in the room. It was still dark outside and before his eyes could adjust, he automatically reached for Sally Ann. Finding her spot empty, he lifted his head to look around. The bathroom door had no outline of light to indicate that she was in there.

"Sally Ann?" He whispered into the dark just as she appeared in the doorway.

Closing their bedroom door softly, she rushed back to her side of the bed. With a bounce, Sally Ann crawled in, snuggling into the covers. Hasil rubbed his eyes, rolling over onto his side to face her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he murmured, closing his eyes again and dragging her closer to him. Sally Ann traced his face with her fingertips, stroking over each eyebrow gently. Taking her time, she brushed past his cheekbone down to his jawline, coming to rest at the hair covering his chin. Leaning up on an elbow, she traced his lower lip with her thumb before planting a soft kiss there.

"Hasil," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he rumbled deep in his throat, raising his eyebrows but not opening his eyes.

"Haaaasil," she sing-songed, in a quiet voice. She slipped her free hand under his shirt and slowly roamed higher to toy with the sparse hair on his chest.

Hasil jumped at the contact, reaching for her wandering hand with a hiss and a chuckle. "Oh-ho naw! Ya hands are cold."

Sally Ann buried her face in his chest and slid her hand around to his back out of reach, "Well, warm me up."

Hasil grunted and wrapped his arms around her, exhaling heavily into her hair, intent on going back to sleep. Sally Ann traced patterns up and down his back, raising her head again to see that his eyes were finally open. A little.

"Whut?" Hasil grumped, his eyelids heavy.

"Nothin'," she said, but her cheeks rose up in a secret smile which Hasil caught immediately.

Finally opening his eyes completely, he leaned back to be able to see her whole face. He raised his eyebrows, curious. "Nothin', huh?"

"Mmm hmm," Sally Ann's smile still evident on the corner's of her mouth.

"What was you doin' out there?"

"Nothing!" She whispered and waited while he studied her face, giving him nothing.

"Okay," Hasil chuckled, whispering back, squinting his eyes at her odd behavior.

Sally Ann snuggled back down into his chest, this time tracing a path down his back, around to his hip, "Hasil?" she whispered.

"Yea'," he replied, his voice soft, still sleepy.

"It's Christmas."

"Heeey," Hasil drawled out with a slow smile stretching across his lips. "My first Christmas."

"Mmm hmm," she gave him a close-lipped smile and a quick kiss. "Merry first Christmas, Hasil Farrell."

"Well…how bout tha'," he whispered, rolling onto his back, taking her with him.

Snuggling up against his side, Sally Ann's free hand began to wander again, leaving his chest to dip low on his hip, toying with the sensitive skin stretched across the joint.

"Hey-hey," Hasil chuckled, capturing her hand and bring it up to his lips for a kiss, "I thank ya betta cut that out."

Sally Ann let Hasil hold her hand down on his chest, her voice barely audible, "It's okay."

Sally Ann slowly raised her head to meet his questioning eyes. Hasil rolled onto his side to face her and peeked over her shoulder. Sally Ann could feel him do a double take. She watched him eyeball the empty bassinet and waited.

Confusion clouded his face, frowning slightly he questioned, "Where's the baby?"

Sally Ann opened her mouth but nothing came out. Trying again, her voice was unsteady, "I-I put him in his room." Her face showed her discomfort but her gaze remained steady.

Hasil raised his eyebrows, "Yea'?"

Mildly embarrassed with whole exchange, Sally Ann's confidence dipped and her eyes began to wander around the room until she felt his fingertips gently stroke across her face. Comforted, she closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his touch.

"Hey," Hasil kept his voice low even though he was no longer concerned about waking his sleeping child. "Hey…look at me." When she didn't comply, he gently nudged his knuckle under her chin to get her to focus on him.

When Sally Ann's gaze met his there was no more shyness left in it, all he saw behind her deep brown eyes was a familiar heat.

"Hasil-,"

"But Doc said—," he started.

Sally Ann gave a tiny shrug, looking away from his intense expression. "I know. I know but… we can do…other things."

Hasil stared. Dr. Arden had explained to him the healing process Sally Ann was going to go through and the importance of giving her time to return to normal activity. It was hard to keep from wanting her, but the thought of doing her any harm was enough to curb his appetites and send him to the shower to handle it himself when the pressure got to be too much.

Caught up in the rush of heat between them, he repeated, "Other things?"

"Other…things," A slow smile lifted her cheeks as she saw understanding spark across his face.

Sally Ann could see his need start to darken his grey eyes, but still - he didn't move. Taking his hand, she turned it over and placed a soft kiss in the center of his palm; letting her lips linger like a caress – sending shivers up his arm. Still seeing uncertainty when her eyes returned to his face, she placed her hand flat on his chest and gently pushed till he lay on his back. Throwing a leg over, she straddled him; entwining her fingers with his to hold his hands captive, restricting his movement. Leaning down to kiss his cheek, she trailed her lips across his skin, letting her breath warm each spot before moving on. She dipped lower nipping at his jawline and lower to his neck, paralyzing him with a tidal wave of sensation. When she fastened her teeth on a sensitive spot below his ear, he let out a shuddering breath and frantically shook his hands loose from hers to be able to grab hold of her while she continued with this deliberate torture of his senses. His hands went into motion on their own accord, reacquainting him with the feel of her. _My sweet Sally Ann._

Raising her head to look him in the eye, she toyed with the springy strands at his hairline and whispered, "Okay?"

With a shaky hand, Hasil stroked the pad of his thumb across her cheek, "'kay."

.

* * *

 _ **A/N - You know I had to get them back in the groove before we left them. SASIL4EVER! Thank you for reading! (whispers pause and review, pretty please) On to the next!**_


	29. Chapter 29 - Winter's Gifting

_**Knowing this is the last chapter feels all kinds of wrong...Waaaah!**_ _ **Okay, that's enough of that ;-) Go grab a cup of Farrell wine or whatever ya like to drink and enjoy! Review! And GED! GED! YAH!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Sunlight was beginning to show outside when Hasil came out of the shower. He smiled at the sight of Sally Ann sitting in bed, breastfeeding their son. When she looked up she felt her temperature rise. Hasil was on full display, using his towel to dry his hair instead of his wet body. She had been exhausted by the end of her pregnancy, and with the baby coming a week early; plus the sleep deprivation of early motherhood, she was just starting to come out of the fog in her head. It had been weeks since she really looked at him – in that way - and their time rediscovering each other that morning had been in darkness. Now she was momentarily captivated, able to fully appreciate what the physical labor of working on the farm with Jace had done to his physique. She could see the new definition in his forearms and the increased size in his biceps. His back was a bit wider. His chest was hard; standing up and out a little more.

 _Good Lord._

Hasil gave a sly smile when he saw the flicker of heat in her eyes. Stopping he raised his brows, "Ya see somethin'?"

Caught, Sally Ann smirked to try to cover up her staring. Rolling her eyes, she tried to scold him but the mischievous look on his face had her smiling instead, "Hasil you gon' catch a cold."

"Naw, not me," he countered with a cocky grin, slipping on his long thermal underwear but leaving his chest bare. "Only thin' I'm catchin' is some time with my boy."

Crawling into bed next to her, he held his hands out for his son. Taking him gently, he cupped the back of his tiny head with both hands and rested him on his raised knees. "Hey there youngin'. Ya all done?" Hasil watched as Kaeden stretched and yawned. "Nope. No sleep." Hasil jostled him playfully, rubbing noses with him. "Ya gotta stay woke fer a bit."

Grinning up at his daddy, Kaeden cooed his response then belted out a squawk, grabbing for a fistful of hair and Hasil's nose. Hasil ducked his head down and wiggled his face in his son's tummy relishing his smell and eliciting a deep belly laugh from him. As a chuckling Hasil raised his head up, Kaeden reached up quick as lightening and yanked Hasil back down by his hair with both hands - kicking and squealing in delight.

"Ow!" Hasil chuckled trying to dislodge his hair from his child's grip, which just made Kaeden laugh more and yank harder. "Ya got me," he laughed. "Lemme go. C'mon now."

Setting himself free, he studied the happy face of his offspring, love welling up in his heart.

"My sweet baby boy," Hasil chuckled and planted a loud smack of a kiss on Kaeden's cheek. "M' boy! M' boy!" Hasil alternated cheeks with each exclamation, making Kaeden chase him, mouth open wide trying to get a hold of Hasil's hair or face. Smiling at their antics, Sally Ann snuck away to shower so their day could start – having no idea just how special this day would turn out to be.

.

* * *

.

It was not only Hasil's first Christmas, but the baby's too and everyone wanted it to be special.

They had all agreed to do a Christmas morning breakfast at Jace and Kayla's home with Butch and Frida, as the baby's first outing. There would be the expected oohs and ahhs over Kaeden as he was dressed in his Christmas-y best; a white fleece pullover with a sewed on red bow tie and red trim on the collar and sleeves. His little fleece sweatpants were red with white trim on the mock pockets and down each leg. White booties with red bells completed his ensemble to keep his feet warm from the Kentucky cold and entertained by the mystery jingling. He'd already begun showing a serious dislike for anything to be covering his head, so Sally Ann wrapped him up tight before stepping out into the bracingly cold morning air.

"Hey y'all! Merry Christmas!" Kayla held the door open wide ushering them into the warm unit, reaching out for hugs as they passed her.

Still not used to the concept of the townie holiday, Hasil allowed himself to be kissed on the cheek and held up the bag of wrapped presents he was carrying, "Mornin'. Hey, everybody."

Kayla waved him past, her sparkling eyes locked on the covered carrier in Sally Ann's hands. With a hug and a kiss for her, she wasted no time in demanding Kaeden. "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Now, gimmie that baby!"

Jace looked up from where he sat on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper and two of the happiest little boys. "Hey! Merry Christmas!" Gesturing around him, he shook his head, "The boys couldn't wait."

Lil Jace was grinning from ear to ear, holding up his new toy. "Hasil! Look what I got!"

Plopping down on the floor next to him, Hasil frowned at the black weird shaped item, curious. "Well, wha's that ya got there?"

"A drone! My very own drone!" Lil J hugged it to his chest, joy lighting up his whole face. "Daddy, can we take it outside now? Please!"

Jace smiled, proud to have brought this level of happiness to his namesake, "After breakfast J.J. It's hella cold out. Let's let the sun warm everything up for awhile."

During their exchange, Luca had made his way into Hasil's lap to show him his new off road remote control car.

Hasil listened with a smile while Luca rattled of its attributes, "It goes super fast! It can go on dirt and in water and up hills and flip over! Daddy got me the one with yellow on the wheels cuz I like yellow."

"Do ya now?"

"Yep!" Turning around to fix his huge brown eyes on Hasil, he asked, "You like yellow, Hasil?"

"Yup. What was that thing we was eatin' the other day that was yellow all over?"

"A banana!" Luca chirped.

"Miss Sally Ann? Can I hold him?" Lil Jace asked, once Kayla's cooing and snickers with Kaeden stole his attention away from his new treasures.

Looking to Sally Ann, Kayla waited for an approving nod before directing her son, "Climb up on the couch, baby. Let's see if your lap is big enough."

Lil J was soon joined by Luca and together they sat transfixed by the wriggling motions of their new cousin. They grinned while letting Kaeden grip their fingers and reach for their faces. Everyone cracked up at the look of surprise on Luca's face when Kaeden nosily squawked out his joy at being played with. Kayla made sure to get pictures of each of them smiling proudly with the baby first and then with Sally Ann and Hasil joining them.

While the baby admiration was in full swing, Hasil came back to sit on the floor by Jace. Plopping down, he drew his knees up, resting his arms on them. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes for a moment and slowly exhaled. When he opened them again, Jace smiled knowingly his way, "Merry Christmas, _dad_."

Hasil only gave a chuckle and a shake of his head in response.

"You look like you're surviving alright," Jace joked, giving Hasil a nudge.

Hasil drug a hand slowly down his face in response, ending with his eyes comically wide to show the strain.

Jace laughed silently, taking a quick glance at the women before nodding his head, letting Hasil know that he understood exactly what he was going through. "He'll sleep more soon, man."

"Tha's wha' everybody keeps sayin'."

"Soon. I swear."

Hasil chuckled, dropping his head down on his arms, "I'ma hold ya ta tha', cousin."

A knock at the door announced the arrival of Butch and Frida, Butch's arms loaded up with presents.

"Merry Christmas, y'all!" Frida sighed with relief in the warm room. "Lord, it's colder than a penguin's popsicle out there!"

"Ho-ho-ho everybody!" Butch had traded his normal ballcap for a Santa hat and the boys were delighted.

Deciding that they would open the rest of the gifts after breakfast, the women filed into the kitchen, taking turns holding Kaeden, watching Kayla work her magic. In minutes everyone was called to the table and breakfast was underway. The table was noisy with chatter. Kayla was more animated than usual, hopping up to grab this or that before anyone could even think to ask for it. It was a simple but delicious spread of scrambled eggs, thick cut pepper bacon, these incredible sausage links from Conecuh Sausage Company* and the biggest, fluffiest biscuits you've ever seen, dripping with butter, served with a chunky apple compote, strawberry jam or hot maple syrup. There was juice and milk but Kayla insisted on making a pot of coffee too, because Sally Ann mentioned that even though she didn't drink it much before, it had been a pregnancy craving.

With breakfast done and everyone swapping presents they kept the conversation light. Mostly, talking about Sally Ann's plans to return to work and Jace's upcoming trip to Louisiana to do a job and see his mom. Butch had brought his game console so eventually the menfolk gathered around that for entertainment, letting Luca and Lil Jace get in on the fun. Kayla, Sally Ann and Frida took the baby on a short walk once the sun was high enough, to get a break from their wild noise and laughter. The rest of the day alternated between taking the boys outside to test their new toys and lazing about. While Sally Ann took a nap after Kaeden's feeding, Frida and Kayla prepared an easy serve-yourself lunch which everyone attacked as if their breakfast had been days before instead of just a few hours. The kitchen counter was laid out with sliced chicken sandwiches on croissants, covered dishes of vegetables, dips, chips, an assortment of cut up fruit, pasta salad and a cheese and cracker plate.

After a few more rounds of gameplay and trips to the kitchen to fill up their plates, Frida and Butch got ready to leave. Saying their goodbyes to everyone they headed toward the door. Before leaving, Frida turned back to hug Kayla and Jace one last time with all her might, her eyes shining with the beginnings of tears, "Seriously y'all…this was the best Christmas I've had since I left home."

"Really?" Kayla returned her hug fiercely. "Well, you're in for it now. Us Farrells know how to party!"

Jace nodded in agreement at the both of them. "New Year's we'll do something wild, okay?!"

"Count me in, man!" Butch clapped Jace on the shoulder and held the door open for Frida to pass.

.

* * *

.

Jace was unscrewing the back of a toy to put more batteries in when he asked, "You guys up for a ride?"

Hasil frowned, "Where to?"

"Out to the farm…I wanted to show you something." Jace and Kayla shared a quick look. "It won't be too long."

Hasil looked to Sally Ann sitting full and content on the couch. Getting up, she stretched, "Kaeden just ate so he's knocked out. Now is perfect."

"Great. Babe, can you get the boys together?" Kayla tossed a smile at Jace over her shoulder. "Just let me cover the food, y'all."

Kayla tackled the kitchen clean up in record time and everyone had coats on by the time Sally Ann reappeared with a bundled up Kaeden.

"Let's go!" Kayla was practically dancing at the front door, "Let's go! Let's go!"

Hasil watched Jace carefully while everyone ushered themselves out into the cold, "Wha's goin' on cousin?"

Jace clapped him on the back, "You'll see. Come on."

Sally Ann and Hasil followed behind their truck on the newly grated road to the farm. Parking next to them outside the workshop, they both wondered aloud what Jace could want to show them. When Jace opened the door, they could see that the lights were already on and once inside, Hasil noted that the heat was already going, too and Jace looked nervous.

"Boys, find a place to be alright?" Jace ordered.

"But daddy I –" Luca started.

"Luca honey, you got to hush now," Kayla intervened. Placing a hand on Lil Jace, she dropped down to one knee. "Baby, I put some new markers and stuff in your daddy's big cabinet for y'all. Go on and pull em out, okay?" Then, holding her hand out to her littlest, she drew him into her arms. Knowing he was hyped up from it being Christmas and all, she leaned back to look him in the eye. "Luca, I don't wanna hear no fightin', there's enough for both of ya. This'll be real quick so both of y'all be good." Flicking her head toward the office, she stood - her expression soft but clear that she would be accepting no arguments.

Jace thanked her with an arm across the shoulder squeeze. Then, looking over at Hasil helping Sally Ann strap the baby into the carrier on her back, he called out. "It's over here whenever you're ready."

Hasil and Sally Ann walked over to where they stood. Stretched out on the lighted drafting table were the plans for the farm.

"Okay," Hasil looked down at the plans and then at Jace, eyes questioning.

Kayla was grinning up a storm, "See anything different?"

Having practically memorized the pages over the months he was working with Jace, Hasil quickly pointed out, "Ya moved the main house."

"Yeah. Had to…," Jace started smiling too once he saw that Hasil had finally seen it.

Sally Ann leaned in frowning as Hasil's fingers traced along new lines on the southeastern portion of the property. "An' here. Wha's this here?"

Jace spoke in a quiet voice, "That's a new property line, cousin."

"Okay," Hasil frowned, "We got somethin' new goin' up?"

"No." While he talked, Jace traced all four sides with his finger tip, then tapped in the middle of the section, "It's a two acre division line…and it's yours."

Hasil's head snapped up, his eyes boring into Jace's, trying to make sure he heard him correctly. He heard Sally Ann's tiny gasp but he was fixed on Jace. Cocking his head to the side and squinting his eyes a little, he looked from Jace's face to Kayla's and back, "Wha'dya mean 'yours'?"

Kayla squeezed Jace's waist, unable to remain quiet another second. Squealing her excitement, she exploded, "It's yours y'all! Like, completely and totally yours!"

Sally Ann put a hand on Hasil's back, "Wait? Are you serious?"

Hasil took a silent step backwards as if putting distance between himself and the plans themselves would somehow change what had just been said. Watching him staring down at the blueprint, at the new markings, Jace came around to stand nearer to him.

"Look, me and Kayla talked about this a long time. I know it's not Shay Mountain property, but this was bought with the blood and sweat…and tears of a Farrell, right? This is Farrell land, Hasil." Laying his hand on the blueprint's new section, he continued. "This is what my grandfather would have wanted…it's what he would have done."

For a moment, the only sound was the happy chattering of Luca and Lil Jace in the office.

Jace was a bit unsettled by Hasil's silence, "We gotta get some legal crap taken care of, ya know, sign some papers so it's in your name officially, but it's a done deal, man. It's yours."

Hasil rested both hands on the drafting table, staring at his new future; shaking his head in disbelief he let out a low whistle.

Without taking his eyes of the sheets, he finally spoke; his voice thick with emotion. "I thank ya fer this, Jace. It's mighty generous of ya."

"It's what's right. PoppaG would have been proud to do it, you know." Jace smiled wide at the thought of how much joy this would have brought his grandfather. To see the two of them living side by side, on the same stretch of land that all his hard work paid for. The land he chose to have the Farrell name on, at the foot of the mountain home that was stripped from him. "Man, he would've been so happy to get to know you all. He would've given anything to just…know you."

Hasil turned to Jace, studying his face before extending his hand. When Jace reached for it Hasil quickly grabbed his wrist with his other hand. "Like this." he said. Turning his arm to the side, Hasil placed Jace's hand on his elbow, with their forearms touching as he, in turn, gripped Jace's elbow.

Jace dropped his arm down, confused at this new handshake,

Raising his eyebrows playfully, Hasil smirked, "Bout time ya learned ta do yer greetin' like a Farrell then, ain't it cousin?"

"Hell, yeah!" Jace nodded and held his arm up to do it again before he grabbed Hasil up in a gruff back slapping hug.

Sally Ann and Kayla watched as the two cousins worked out their individual emotions, knowing that this move sealed them together. "Well dang, I always wanted a sister," Kayla whispered, slipping her arm through Sally Ann's. "This is close enough, isn't it?"

Giving her arm a squeeze in response, Sally Ann nodded. "Close enough."

Hasil released Jace with a shoulder shove. Turning, he looked at the plans again before reaching for Sally Ann. Placing their foreheads together, forgetting anyone or anything else in the room, he lowered his voice for just her to hear, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Wha' ya thankin'?"

Locking her arms behind his head, she pursed her lips together and looked over at the backlit plans. He watched her chocolate eyes return to his face, raising his eyebrows, waiting.

"I think…you deserve this, Hasil Farrell."

Running his fingertip across her cheek then settling his hands at her waist, clutching her coat he pulled her closer breathing her in. Neither of them was aware that Jace had dragged Kayla off to the back of the workshop to give them a moment. Sally Ann could feel Kaeden began to stir against her back.

"You okay with this?" She asked, her eyes searching his for any sign that he was uneasy.

Hasil released a shaky chuckle, "Yea'. You okay?"

With her cheeks high and eyes shining with excitement, she nodded her yes.

A thundering noise filled the workshop as Jace cranked the handle to raise the roll up door in the back of the workshop.

"Boys! Come on!" Kayla hollered and they came running. "Daddy's got a surprise outside! Let's go see!"

Getting Kaeden back into his car seat carrier quickly, they all walked out to the wide opening. Hasil's face lit up with surprise and Sally Ann laughed out loud at the sight. The land newly deeded to them was sectioned off by tall wooden spikes with Christmas lights attached. Seeing the rainbow of lights out in the open space, Lil Jace and Luca took off towards it at a full gallop, screaming the whole way. Once they all reached the lit up segment of the property, they watched the boys dance and chase each other around the poles.

"Merry Christmas, y'all!" Kayla announced cheerfully over the roar of the generator powering the lights.

Hugging Hasil's arm, Sally Ann let a little squeal out, "This is crazy…It's beautiful!"

Hasil just stared, unable to tear his eyes away. Blinking against the sting of tears rising to the surface, his mind was swirling with a thousand thoughts, causing his heart to race. _This is mine. I can build my family a house, right here._ Looking in the distance at Shay Mountain, he felt his heart rate slowing down again, his body starting to relax. _I can put a roof over my Sally Ann's head on land that belongs to Farrells. My son will never be without something to call his own – without kinfolk close to help him and love him. I have real blood kin here and land that no one can take away from us._

Bending down, he lifted Kaeden out of his carrier, "Wake up, son." Hasil cupped his head and nuzzled his check against the baby's velvet skin. "Ya see this here, Kaeden? Look at tha'…ain' it a sight?" Hasil lifted his arm and held it out wide, pointing to it all. "This here is fer you, an' yer ma, an' fer me."

Hasil watched Sally Ann for a moment, his heart drawn to the joy on her face. He smiled at Lil Jace and Luca's carefree game of tag within the borders of the lights. He glanced over at Jace and Kayla watching their own children play, their arms wrapped around each other. Taking care to wrap the thick blanket a little tighter around his son, Hasil held him close, protecting him from the cold.

His Adam's apple bobbed, chuckling at Kaeden's widening eyes blinking at the colorful lights, and with a quiet voice he whispered past the ball of emotion lodged in his throat into his son's ear, "We done found home."

.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Welp, y'all...it's been a crazy ride! But I promise I'm not done with SASIL and their crazy pieced together lives. Thank you for the follows, the reviews and the PMs, it was all the nudge I needed to keep going! Y'all have been great! Heeeeeey "GUESTS" who dropped all those reviews, I wish I could give you all a shout out by name but since I can't please accept this rowdy "Ged Ged Yah!" from my little writer's heart! :-) See y'all next story #FanFamily #Sasil #Outsiders**_

 _ ***Note: I mentioned a company called Conecuh Sausage Company. It's a real company founded in Evergreen, Alabama and if you've never had it, make it a goal in life! I swear on everything its the best sausage I have ever eaten. And I would fist fight somebody for trying to swipe a piece off of my plate!**_


End file.
